Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There
by Ruler2050
Summary: A Gate appears in an alternate modern Imperial Japan. In retaliation of the unprovoked surprise attack, the GCOPS sends in their military forces through the Gate into a completely new world. AU
1. Timeline

**AN 1: This is an AU with the POD starting in 1884-1885. I will include some Japanese technology; particularly small arms and armored vehicles that will be introduced a bit earlier than our OTL. I know that this timeline seems a bit too long but please try to see what I had in mind of this world and if any events seem unlikely, I apologize.**

 **AN 2: Another thing I want to address is; I do not mean offense to anybody of a country of origin that had been conquered by Imperial Japan during WW2. I know of the massacres and war crimes committed by Japan during the war but this is a world where these events didn't happen. I especially apologize to any Chinese who might take offense to how I depict and do to China in this timeline.**

 **AN 3: I realize that I made some mistakes so I have changed and added additional events in the timeline to make it little bit more sense.**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Timeline

* * *

 **1884 - 1885** : Japan allies with France during the Sino-French War and receives Taiwan and Penghu as war prizes. This further humiliates the Qing Dynasty causing unrest within its territories.

France and Japan form the Franco-Japanese alliance after the war. **(1)**

 **1893 - 1894** : First Sino-Japanese War.

The Qing Dynasty attempts to regain its territories lost to Japan ends in defeat yet again.

China cedes the Liaodong Peninsula to Japan while also releases Korea to Japan's sphere of influence.

 **February 1898** : USS Maine is sunk by what was alleged to be caused by a Spanish mine, the United States gears for war.

 **April – August 1898** : The Spanish War.

Sensing an opportunity Japan attacks the Spanish Empire catching the Spanish by surprise.

America also joins the war taking Cuba and Puerto Rico in the process.

France remained neutral.

The war ends with the Philippines and Guam transferred control to the Japanese Empire. Prince Ito Hirobumi is elected as Resident-General of the Philippines and the South Seas territories.

 **August 1898** : Debate on what to do with the Spanish colonists and local Filipinos became a hot topic after former Filipino rebels make several demands including equal rights in the Empire.

The 'They are our Gaijin' and 'Winning the hearts and minds' speeches are made in the Imperial National Diet.

As a result, the Spanish colonists and the local Filipinos are given some rights as Second class citizens. While most were not happy with this, they can also see that this is at least the first step.

Taiwan is given the same treatment to the local Taiwanese.

 **August 1899 - September 1901** : The Boxer Rebellion.

 **January 1904** : Pressure for the annexation of Korea is on the rise.

Ito Hirobumi is sent to Korea as Resident-General of Korea after choosing his successor to govern the Philippines and the South Seas territories.

An assassination attempt on Ito occurs, however, Ito miraculously survives. The assassin is surprisingly given clemency by Ito Hirobumi himself and was sent to hard labor for the rest of his life.

 **February 1904** : Wanting a warm-water port for their navy and maritime trade in the Pacific Ocean, Russia demands position of the Liaodong Peninsula from Japan. Japan offers to recognize Russian dominance in Manchuria in exchange for recognition of Korea as part of Japan's Sphere of influence.

Russia refuses and Japan perceives this as a threat to its own security and attacks Russia's naval force in Vladivostok. France maintains neutrality but keeping to its alliance with Japan offers to mediate peace talks.

Japan and Russia refuse and Russo-Japanese war begins.

 **September 1905** : The Russo-Japanese War ends in a complete Japanese Victory.

During the negotiation process, Russia offers to secede not only all of the Kuril Islands but also all of Sakhalin Island if Japan does not demand reparations.

With a very narrow window of opportunity before more Russian reinforcements would arrive in the Far East, the Japanese ambassadors reluctantly accept the proposal and the Treaty of Portsmouth was signed. Though they are quietly not happy they didn't get any amount of reparations out of the deal.

The world is shocked by Russia's defeat (minus France who silently congratulates Japan on their victory) and start to truly take Japan seriously as a major world power.

 **1910** : Despite the efforts of Ito Hirobumi, Korea is annexed anyway.

However, Ito made great efforts so that the Koreans and Chinese residents are given the same rights as the Filipinos and the Spanish.

 **1912** : Emperor Meiji passes away. Prince Yoshito becomes the Taisho Emperor.

 **1914** : First World War begins

Japan joins the Entente and sieges the German colony of Tsingtao forcing the German garrison to surrender. At the same time, a Japanese Expeditionary force of 10,000 is sent to Europe.

 **1915 - 1916** : Japanese troops fighting in Europe are horrified by the conditions of the western front looking too similar to the land battles during the Russo-Japanese war. Taking lessons of said war, Japanese commanders share their recorded experiences with their allies.

Aircraft are used in great numbers in combat, Japanese commanders take note of this and sent information back to Japan of their observations.

Meanwhile, in the Pacific, Japanese Naval and Land Forces attack German New Guinea from the Philippines and the South Seas islands.

 **1917:** America joins the war.

 **July - September 1918** : Rice Riots in Japan.

An incident with the IJA's handling with the riots sparks massive outcry across Japan damaging the Imperial Army's image and losing influence in politics.

In the wake of the Rice Riots incident, the Imperial National Diet passes a bill forbidding the military from gaining power ever again, leaving the military in control of the civilian government.

 **November 1918** : Unable to halt the tide against them, Germany and the Central Powers surrender finally ending the First World War. Japan gains Tsingtao and German New Guinea as rewards for its participation in the War.

Japan decides to not partake in the Russian Revolution/Civil war.

 **1920** : The Franco-Japanese Alliance comes to an end on the insistence of the United States and Great Britain due to their fears that the alliance will become an obstacle at the Paris Peace conference as well as the fear that Japan might want to dominate the Pacific and Asia.

France reluctantly agrees to end their long-standing alliance with Japan ending almost 35 years of friendship.

The Russian civil war ends with the formation of the Soviet Union.

 **1923** : The Great Kanto earthquake.

 **1926** : Emperor Taisho passes away. Crown Prince Hirohito becomes the Showa Emperor.

Restriction of western culture is relaxed due to popular demand by the younger generation that was exposed to said culture after traveling abroad as well as experiencing some Spanish culture in the Philippines.

Soon western culture spreads across Japan and its Empire through multiple different media.

 **1927** : The Chinese Civil War begins. Japan keeps a watchful eye on the conflict.

 **1929** : The Great Depression.

Japan's growth rate is reduced as a result of the Economic Recession.

 **1930** : Ethiopia and Japan sign a treaty of Friendship and Commerce.

 **1931** : Filipino, Spanish, Taiwanese, and Koreans are recruited alongside Japanese troops in mixed racial army divisions for the first time.

 **1933** : Manchurian Incident.

Shots are fired between Japanese and Chinese troops at the Yalu River. Japan retaliates by launching a full-scale invasion of Manchuria.

Several of the mixed racial divisions are also sent to Manchuria.

 **1934** : China negotiates with Japan resulting in seceding Manchuria to Japan.

 **March 1935** : Oil deposits are discovered in Northern Sakhalin.

 **Late 1935** : Italy invades Ethiopia.

In response, Japan condemns the invasion and although Japan cannot do anything due to the distance to East Africa with current technologies; they can still ensure to the Ethiopians that Italy's claim will not be recognized as long Ethiopia is under Italy's control.

As a result of this, relations between Japan and the Axis Powers deteriorate.

 **Early 1938** : Japan begins to consider reforming their Army. This also includes creating their own armored and mechanized forces in order to hold onto their recent gains in Manchuria from both China and the Soviet Union.

Observations in Europe, particularly the German armored units seem to support this belief.

 **Mid 1938** : The Daqing oil field is discovered in what was formerly called Heilongjiang Province. With enough resources and now large quantities of oil, Japan stands ready on its own.

The Kuomintang is outraged, viewing this as "Japan's exploitation of China's treasures!"

 **Late 1938** : Type 98 Chi-He medium tank is introduced **(2)**. In the same year, the Type 98 Rifle is also introduced.

 **1939** : World War 2 begins.

Several border incidents with the Soviet Union see several skirmishes between the IJA and the Red Army.

The Chi-He has proven to be effective against the Red Armies BT's and T-26's, but in the end, Japanese military commanders agreed that a war with the Soviet Union is not in their best interest.

The Soviet-Japanese Neutrality pact is later signed.

Japanese Observers in Europe report back on the results of Germany's blitzkrieg. Worried that they may fall behind, designs for new armored vehicles are ordered.

The IJN asks for more funding in order to maintain Japan's maritime control of their Pacific holdings.

 **March - June 1940** : Afer long preparations and planning, Japan officially declares war on the Allies.

One hour after the declaration, preprepared Japanese forces invade West and South Eastern New Guinea, Hong Kong, the Solomon Islands and the Dutch East Indies islands of Sulawesi, Borneo, and the Lesser Sunda Islands.

Though suspected that war with Japan could happen at any moment, the Allies were more focused against the Axis in the Middle East, North Africa and elsewhere. As a result, Allied forces stationed in Asia and the Pacific were only able to put up token resistance.

Two months later, the Allies organized the British-Dutch-Australia Command or BDACOM to combat the Empire of Japan.

However, coordination between the three different nationalities proved to be more complicated and difficult for various reasons.

 **September 1940** : Japan suddenly invades French Indochina.

As a result of this invasion, Japan is now effectively also at war with the Axis.

Although it has been 20 years since the Franco-Japanese alliance officially ended, IJA officers were given orders that although they are now enemies, the French were to be treated fairly in memory of the two countries old friendship.

 **January 1941** : After suffering many defeats which culminated in the disastrous Battle of the Java Sea, BDACOM ceases to exist and the rest of the Dutch East Indies surrenders.

The Battleship Yamato is commissioned and becomes the flagship of the IJN's Combined Fleet.

 **February 1941** : Japan invades Thailand where despite fierce resistance; the fighting lasted only a few hours before ending in a ceasefire.

On the 23rd Thailand and Japan sign an alliance allowing the IJA to move through Thailand and attack the British Raj and British Malaya.

The Type 1 Chi-Nu medium tank is introduced.

 **March 1941** : Singapore falls.

 **April - September 1941** : The Battleship Musashi is commissioned.

Malaysia and Brunei, declare their Independence.

Shortly after the United Kingdom of Myanmar declares independence from the British Raj, Thailand starts demanding territory it had lost to France and Britain.

Eventually, by Japan's decision and in exchange for joining the war effort, Cambodia and Myanmar cede the disputed territories to Thailand. After incorporating its newly regained territories, Thailand declares war on both the Allies and the Axis.

 **October 1941 - February 1942** : The invasion of India starts as the Japanese forces were able to conquer the island of Sri Lanka and about 38% of India in the initial assault.

By December; almost 63% of India had fallen, however by January, the advance has stalled and remained a stalemate until the Allies call for an end to the fighting.

 **Late February 1942** : The Allies attempt to negotiate with Japan in order to see if they can come to an end to the conflict in the Asia-Pacific region.

Japan agrees to end the conflict on several conditions;

1\. The Allies are to recognize Japan's sphere of influence.

2\. Great Britain is to transfer control of Hong Kong, Singapore, and the rest of its holdings in Asia to Japan, Malaysia, and Myanmar. This includes Britain's Pacific holdings as well.

3\. The Allies are to acknowledge the independence of Malaysia, Myanmar, Brunei, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia and any nation that declared independence in the Pacific, Asia, and Southeast Asia.

4\. In return, Japan joins the Allies in the fight against the Axis.

With the Soviet Union starting to push the Axis back in the East coupled with the fear of Europe being overrun by Communism, the Allies are left with no choice if they want to focus on the European front and sign the treaty to end the conflict with Japan.

 **Late 1942** : The war in the Pacific and Asia ends and Japan focuses its military industry against the Axis.

The Federal Republic of India declares independence several months after the end of the conflict.

 **1943** : The Japanese occupation of The Dutch East Indies ends and the Indies is replaced with the newly independent Republic of Indonesia.

The Type 3 Chi-To medium tank is introduced.

At the same time, the Type 1 Chi-Nu is upgraded (Kai).

The United States finally joins the War on the side of the Allies.

 **Early - Mid 1944** : World War 2 ends.

In the months after the official end of the War, an unexpected visit by a German U-boat makes contact with an IJN destroyer in the Indian Ocean. On board are some German scientists that are seeking refuge from the Soviet Union and the other Allied powers.

Also on board the U-boat, the German scientists brought along blueprints of a new jet engine and a prototype STG-44 rifle. Japan accepts the refugees into the Empire.

The Type 98 Chi-He is officially retired.

 **Early 1945** : The 'Greater Co-Prosperity Sphere' (GCOPS) is officially formed.

Members are, as of 1945;

-Empire of Japan

-The Kingdom of Thailand

-Empire of Vietnam

-The Kingdom of Laos

-The Kingdom of Cambodia

-Federation of Malaysia

-The Kingdom of Brunei

-The Republic of Indonesia

-United Kingdom of Myanmar

-The Federal Republic of India

-The Kingdom of Nepal

-The Kingdom of Bhutan

-Kingdom of Sri Lanka.

 **Mid 1945** : America's first Nuclear bomb was successfully tested.

Under extreme secrecy, most of the world remains unaware of its existence as the U.S. begins production.

Unbeknownst to the U.S., a ring of spies had informed the Soviet Union on America's progress in the nuclear program and begun to aggressively pursue their own atomic bomb project in response.

 **March - May 1946** : The former Australian territory of Papua unifies with Japanese New Guinea as the territory of Papua New Guinea while West New Guinea remains under occupation.

 **July - Mid August 1949** : Indonesia starts claiming Papua and West New Guinea sighting that, as a successor to the Dutch East Indies they are entitled to those territories.

In a GCOPS referendum, Japan pressures Indonesia to drop all claims on West and Papua New Guinea and allow them to declare their independence.

Indonesia reluctantly drops their claims and West New Guinea declares their independence and joins GCOPS.

 **Late August 1949** : The first Soviet nuclear bomb was detonated and the world was left in shock.

Stunned that the Soviets had developed a nuclear weapon, the U.S. is forced to reveal that they had already been in possession of their own nuclear weapons and the Nuclear Arms race has begun.

In light of the revelations, Japan accelerates its own nuclear weapons program with the additional aid of the German scientists they took in 5 years prior. However, locating Uranium Deposits within the Empire took some time before they finally found some in Liaoning and begun mining.

 **1950 - 1952** : Taiwan, the Philippines, and Korea are given prefecture status making them extended Japanese lands and its people (Taiwanese, Filipino, Korean, and Spanish decedents) full Japanese citizens.

With this, the realization of a multi-ethnic Japanese empire has finally become a reality.

At the same time, the IJA decides that from now on; all small arms are now numbered based on the reign of the current Emperor, while vehicles and etc follow the Imperial Calendar. Though some wondered if the two number designations might be confusing for foreigners, the topic was quickly dropped.

Meanwhile, the IJN retains the status quo of the naming of warships as well as following the IJA's decision to number their aircraft using the Imperial Calendar.

The Type 1 Chi-Nu Kai is retired.

The Chinese Civil war finally ends in a Kuomintang victory where a few months later, China invades Tibet and Xinjiang incorporating them as Autonomous Regions.

 **1953** : The British release the Islamic Republic of Pakistan as a start of the decolonization of their empire.

However, relations between Pakistan and India were fragile at best which has seen several border incidents light up every now and then in the first few years of Pakistan's existence.

 **March 1954:** After many trial and error, the first Japanese Atomic bomb was detonated in Northern Korea, signifying the Empire as a Nuclear Power and begun limited production in order to deter America, China, and the Soviet Union should war between them erupt.

However, the deadly effects of radiation were fully revealed when the nearby town of Hungnam was exposed to the nuclear fallout.

As a result, fears of what would happen if a Nuclear war were to occur rise sharply.

 **1956** : Relations between Japan and Ethiopia are restored.

Months later, Japan offers Ethiopia to join GCOPS; Ethiopia accepts.

Sputnik, the world's first artificial satellite is put into orbit and the Space race has begun. However, fears that the rockets could be used to house a nuclear bomb and reach anywhere in the world results in a further escalation of the Nuclear Arms Race.

Japan was no exception and work to send their own satellite into space was heavily pursued.

The colony of Singapore is transferred to Malaysia becoming a new state of the Federation of Malaysia.

 **1957** : The Imperial Japanese Air Force (IJAF) is formed while retaining the former Imperial Japanese Army Air Force (IJAAF) aircraft designations ("Ki") as well as following the Army's decision on the numbering designation based on the Imperial Calendar.

The IJAF also adopts the Imperial Navy's short designation letter system for their aircraft, much to the Imperial Army's chagrin.

In the same year, the IJAF receives the newly designated Ki-G17N Strategic Bomber **(3)** from Nakajima.

France and Japan establish new relations in the spirit of the defunct Franco-Japanese Alliance.

 **1958** : Ethiopia fully modernizes becoming 'Africa's Japan'.

A new Main Battle Tank project is conceived while the Type 3 Chi-To is upgraded (Kai).

 **1959** : Multiple land and maritime border incidents between China and GCOPS neighbors occur; thus increasing tensions in East Asia.

 **February 1960** : Sakura 1; Japan's first artificial satellite is sent into orbit effectively joining the Space Race and becoming the third nation to release an artificial satellite into orbit with its own launch vehicle.

As a result, tensions rise in light of this recent rocket launch.

 **March - Mid August 1960** : The East Africa Federation is formed under GCOPS supervision.

The Type 20 MBT **(4)** is introduced.

Japan eventually becomes a permanent member of the U.N. Security Council.

 **Mid - Late August 1960** : A series of race riots in Singapore occur.

Despite efforts by GCOPS to mediate the many issues between Malaysia and Singapore, Malaysia votes to expel Singapore from their federation and GCOPS reluctantly allows the expulsion to pass.

After the Republic of Singapore is formed, Japan (IJA) and Thailand (RTA) offer to garrison a small number of their soldiers in their territory in order to help maintain stability and help train the local Singaporeans create their own standing military; Singapore accepts the offer.

 **March 1961** : The Singapore Armed Forces is officially created and the garrisoned troops of the IJA and the RTA start to pull out.

The last operational Type 3 Chi-To Kai tanks are retired.

 **September - October 1962** : The Type 37 Battle Rifle **(5)** is introduced.

Tensions between the United States and the Soviet Union are on the brink of nuclear war during the Cuban Missile Crisis.

During this, Japan and GCOPS go on high alert while also calling for calm and a diplomatic solution to the Crisis before eventually, an agreement is made bringing a peaceful end to the crisis.

 **1963** : U.S. president John F. Kennedy is assassinated.

 **1964** : The 1964 Summer Olympics are held in Tokyo.

During the same year, Pakistan officially joins GCOPS after formally reconciling with India and recognizing India's stance on the subcontinent.

 **1968 - 1970** : America lands the first man on the moon.

Tensions in East Asia are high when a border conflict between China and the Japanese controlled Manchuria occurs, threatening the region with a possible total war.

Chinese forces are repulsed by the Japanese and the area returns to a tense standoff. As a result of the failed conflict, China increases its military as well as funding research into developing WMDs as a possible future deterrent along with multiple other projects.

In response, Japan and GCOPS remain on high alert and increase their militaries over next several years.

 **1971 - 1972** : The Type 31 MBT **(6)** is introduced.

Several new African Nations are formed with some officially joining GCOPS.

In South America, tensions between Chile and Argentina rise after Chile becomes the first South American nation to join GCOPS.

 **1974** : Japan permits West New Guinea and the East Papua New Guinea territory to unify forming the Unified State of New Guinea.

 **1976:** The IJN receives the A36N **(7)** fighter from Nakajima as Japan's answer to the United State's F-14 Tomcat.

The Type 20 is upgraded (Kai) and fitted with a new 105mm gun.

 **1977-1978** : The Space race ends.

In Iran, a man named Ruhollah Khomeini dies of unknown causes.

The Imperial National Diet approves the IJN's request to allow their amphibious assault ships to become quasi-light carriers in case any of their main aircraft carriers are unable to support any amphibious assaults for various reasons.

 **1979** : An attempted Islamic revolution in Iran fails due to GCOPS's strong influence and massive backing in the country's modernization efforts that proved to be popular to the average Iranian.

 **January - February 1980** : A vote in Manchuria is called in order to decide if Manchuria should become independent, return to China, or remain under Japan's rule. By a very narrow margin, Manchuria votes to remain under Japan's rule.

China is outraged, claiming that the voting system is rigged.

 **September - November 1980** : The Iran-Iraq war.

Viewing the failed Islamic revolution as a sign of Iran's weakness, Iraq under the rule of Saddam Hussein unbelievably invades Iran.

In response, and to Saddam's massive miscalculation, GCOPS sides with Iran and formerly launches an invasion of Iraq.

After only 2 months of fighting, Iraq surrenders and loses some of its territories to Iran. Saddam Hussein is overthrown and executed.

Iraq is then divided resulting in Kurdistan finally getting their independence in northern Iraq, while the rest of the country is divided into two new countries of Shiastan in northwest Iraq and Sunnistan in southeast Iraq.

After the conflict Iran is offered to join GCOPS; Iran accepts.

 **1982** : The Falklands war.

GCOPS stays out of the conflict while Chile remained on high alert until the conflict ends.

 **January 1983:** The IJAF receives the Ki-J43M **(8)** fighter from Mitsubishi.

Controversy over Kurdistan independence is questioned when violent movements in Iran and Turkey commit acts of terrorism in their advocation to expand the new nation. This was in violation of measures placed by GCOPS and the United Nations following the end of the Iran-Iraq war.

 **March 1983** : President Ronald Reagan delivers his "Star Wars" speech leaving many skeptical on the feasibility of such a project.

 **Mid 1983** : Following an Election crisis, Kurdistan falls into a civil war resulting in the Arab League to pressure the United Nations and GCOPS to dissolve the nation and let it be absorbed into Sunnistan and Iran.

 **1984 - 1986** : A Banking scandal sparks concern for the Japanese Empire and all the GCOPS members that their debt levels might be a lot bigger than originally believed. Reforms to try to combat the debt issue and the economic bubble are passed, as a result, Japan and GCOPS member's economic growth is greatly slowed down.

China's government and its media state that this is a sign of Japan's weakening power and influence.

The Type 59 Assault Rifle **(9)** is introduced to supersede the Type 37 as the main frontline rifle.

 **1987** : Leaders from the United States of America, the Soviet Union, and the Japanese Empire signed nuclear arms reduction treaties.

 **1988** : The 1988 Summer Olympics are held in Seoul as a show of faith from Japan to host the Olympics other than just the Home Islands.

 **1989** : Japan's Type 49 MBT **(10)** is introduced and begins to replace the Type 20 Kai MBT.

The IJN Battleships Yamato and Musashi are extensively upgraded.

The Showa Emperor passes away; Crown Prince Akihito becomes the Heisei Emperor.

 **1991 - 1992** : The Soviet Union is dissolved and is replaced with the Russian Federation and multiple new countries.

The Economic bubble scare comes to pass giving Japan and GCOPS a sigh of relief allowing their economies to grow once more, albeit more slowly this time in order to deal with any type of bubble crisis in the future.

In late 1991 Japan offers to open new trade deals with the Russian Federation to help improve their economy.

China faces a different story; as a result of their massive military buildup including increasingly expensive projects the Chinese economy falls into a deep recession. As a result, Tibet is granted independence after 40 years under China's control and immediately petitions to join GCOPS as well as full recognition of their nation; the petition and recognition are granted.

At the same time, Mongolia joins GCOPS.

 **1993** : China's economic troubles did not subside.

Desperate, China is forced to give up the Provinces of Suiyuan and Chahar to Mongolia while the region of Xingjiang is also given independence forming the Republic of Uyghuristan.

Amidst the economic panic, an extreme right-wing group of the Kuomintang government takes power and starts multiple reforms of the military and the economy. The group also bolsters strong nationalist and anti-Japanese sentiments all across the country.

This also includes a desire to regain all lost territories and gain revenge after almost 150 years of humiliation.

So in June 1993, China builds up its military to unprecedented heights.

 **1994:** The Type 31 MBT is upgraded (kai).

 **February - late April 1995** : By February 1995, China builds up the largest standing military the world has ever seen by a single nation.

In an effort to regain its lost territories without losing them completely due to Japan using their own nukes in reaction to prevent the Chinese from taking them, the Kuomintang announces that they too have successfully (in secrecy) developed their own WMDs.

Though GCOPS had little intel on when the WMDs were supposedly completed or where they are located, it was enough to make them go on high alert and restrict themselves from utilizing their own remaining stock of Nuclear weapons unless China uses their own WMDs at any moment.

In late April, Chinese Special Forces managed to commit sabotage on key military positions in Manchuria causing confusion within the IJA. Next morning, after preparations are complete and the with the knowledge that GCOPs would not use their Nukes for fear of retaliation, China began to invade its neighbors.

The Great Asia War has begun.

 **May - Mid June 1995** : China's initial success' sees the conquests of Tibet, Uyghuristan, Laos, half of Vietnam, the Northern territories of Thailand and Myanmar, Hong Kong, Tsingtao, a quarter of Manchuria, some of Northern Korea, most of Mongolia, Taiwan, and the Ryukyu Islands.

In response, GCOPS, NATO, and even Russia (not wanting to lose its trade with Japan and GCOPS) mobilize their militaries and join forces.

 **July - Early September 1995** : China launches an unexpected, but bold amphibious and airborne invasion of the island of Kyushu and managing to occupy 40% of the island in spite of the Imperial Japanese Military forces in the area attempting to halt their advance.

However, the Chinese advance stalls after IJA divisions stationed on Kyushu managed to regroup and use the local terrain to put up heavy stiff resistance.

Meanwhile, Chinese forces on the other fronts have also stalled after facing heavy resistance from the combined allied forces.

 **October - December 1995** : The tide turns.

Japanese forces drive the Chinese out of Kyushu while a combined Russian and Japanese joint counterattack liberates Manchuria.

Indian, Pakistani, and Iranian forces liberate Tibet.

Laos, Mongolia, Taiwan, the Ryukyu Islands, and Northern Korea are also liberated. However, during the liberation of Taiwan, the Battleship Musashi is sunk in battle.

Thailand and Myanmar regain their territories while Vietnam is reunified.

In the Northwest, Uyghuristan is liberated by Russian forces.

NATO and GCOPS forces liberate Hong Kong and manage to hold out against further Chinese counterattacks.

 **December 1995 - April 1996** : Although the war could've ended right now, the Allies launch a massive counterattack into Chinese lands from multiple directions, while Tsingtao was liberated after an amphibious assault by the IJN.

A few weeks later, Tsingtao and Hong Kong were used as a staging grounds to open new fronts.

Allied airpower overwhelms the Chinese Air Force while what's left of China's Navy is completely destroyed. Meanwhile, China's Army struggles to hold out against the overwhelming tide on all fronts.

In all of this, the Chinese Capital falls while the Kuomintang flees to a secure location to continue the fight. By mid-March, several of China's WMDs were discovered and secured once they were fully identified.

 **March - June 1996** : By now, China has lost 70% of its territories to the Allied advance. Desperate, the Kuomintang orders the use of their remaining WMDs under their control as a final costly blow to the Allies.

Several Chinese military leaders are horrified by the orders and knew that if they did use WMDs the Allies, specifically Japan, India, and Russia could potentially retaliate. Instead, they launch a coup against the Kuomintang and capture or kill members of the government.

Once in control, a message was quickly sent out to the Allies offering an unconditional surrender in order to save what's left of China.

The allies accept.

 **June 19, 1996** : The Great Asia War comes to an end.

In the aftermath, China loses territories to Tibet, Mongolia, Uyghuristan, Vietnam, Laos, and India. China is then forced to recognize all territories now under control by the victors, and have a severely reduced military as well as turn in their WMD's where they will be confiscated, studied and eventually dismantled.

Once the official surrender was signed, the remaining Kuomintang government officials are handed over to the U.N. to go on trial.

 **August 1996** : The Republic of China is dissolved and in its place, the Chinese Federation is formed while its military is downgraded and reformed to become the Chinese Self-Defense Force (CSDF).

All of GCOPS members heavily affected by the war begin to rebuild.

 **1997** : Hong Kong is released from Japanese rule as the newly independent Republic of Hong Kong and joins GCOPS.

The Type 20 Kai MBT is officially retired.

 **1998** : As a very small sign of sympathy, Japan releases its control of Tsingtao and returns it to China.

 **1999** : The Ki-J43M is upgraded (kai).

 **2000** : The start of a new century sees Manchuria upgraded to Prefecture Status.

The Type 49 MBT is upgraded (kai) in order to extend its service life.

 **2003** : The Type 63 MBT **(11)** is introduced in order to supersede the Type 49 Kai and fully replace the Type 31 Kai.

 **2005** : The IJN receives the A/B65Ka **(12)** from Kawasaki to supersede the A36N.

 **2009** : A group of Korean nationalists holds a museum and its occupants (staff, guests, and tourists) hostage.

The situation soon ends as the local police and Special Forces storm the museum killing or arresting the nationalists, while also freeing the hostages.

 **2010** : After almost 14 years since the end of the Great Asia War, the Chinese Federation is finally accepted into GCOPS giving the Chinese government a chance to both further mend relations with its neighbors and utilize its rebuilt industrial capacity to good use to GCOPS.

With China now a member of GCOPS, East Asia is now fully united under one alliance.

The IJN receives the A70M **(13)** fighter from Mitsubishi to supersede alongside the A/B65Ka and began to retire the A36N.

 **2011** : The Great Tohoku Earthquake.

 **2014** : The Type 26 Assault Rifle **(14)** is introduced and begins to supersede the Type 59 rifle.

 **2015** : An unknown Gate mysteriously appears in Ginza, Tokyo.

* * *

 **(1) Equivalent to the Anglo-Japanese Alliance 17 years later in our OTL.**

 **(2) What are the differences to our OTL's Chi-He? It's slightly bigger, wider and this also includes the turret. Oh and a Coaxial machine gun!** _ **NOT**_ **a machine gun at the back of the turret!**

 **(3) A strategic bomber with 6 turbojet engines buried in the swept wings positioned in pairs close to the fuselage and has two underwings mounted fuel tanks for extended range.**

 **(4) Fictional tank replacing our** **OTL's Type 61 MBT.**

 **(5) OTL Howa Type 64 Rifle**

 **(6)** **OTL Type 74 MBT, but with almost all of the components of the STB-1 prototype; such as an autoloader.**

 **(7) The VF-0 Valkyrie from Macross Zero (Not transformable of course, has no thrust vectoring and has an internal 20mm rotary cannon)**

 **(8) Indigenous FS-X design from Mitsubishi for the JASDF F-2 fighter program in OTL.**

 **(9) OTL Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle, but with a domestic Rail Interface System to be able to add attachments.**

 **(10) OTL Type 90 MBT**

 **(11) Imagine the Type 61 tank from MS IGLOO and Gundam The Origin OVA, only much smaller (around 50 tonnes) with a crew of 3. Also, the turret is more in the middle and it has a single auto-loading 120mm gun.**

 **(12) The F/A-27C fighter from Yukikaze**

 **(13) Space Battleship Yamato 2199's Type 99 "Cosmo Falcon" fighter with some changes.**

 **(14) The Seburo C-30 from Ghost in the Shell First Assault, but replacing the built-in grip with an under barrel handguard to be able to attach either a different grip or a grenade launcher.**


	2. Invasion

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts":_ Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts":** Foreign language from one's perspective

 ** _"Thoughts"_** : Foreign language thoughts from one perspective

 **AN 1: I have decided to change the Gate to give my take of the 'Gate' in the story which will be explained. Oh, slight spoilers to those who do not know the canon Gate's backstory. This includes the possible appearance of other 'Gates' of different sizes as Falmart is just** _ **one**_ **continent. There's bound to be other continents beyond Falmart so adding more 'Gates' that can populate and in some way connect the** _ **world**_ **would (to me) make a lot more sense.**

 **Itami will still be just like the canon, but I will try to change his character to some extent such as his reason and motivation for joining the military as well as some of his family histories at some point.**

 **I will be giving the 'Empire' an official name as from this point forward they are called the 'Saderan Empire'. I made this decision since the Empire's capital was called Sadera so I thought "The Empire is technically a fantasy version of the Roman's so, why not?"**

 **AN 2: For those who were wondering what the modern IJA infantry looks like? Imagine the UNSC marines from Halo Wars (The ones in the cut scenes), minus the face guards.**

 **Also, I will be using the Japanese Imperial calendar for the Japanese aircraft designations for the Army's support aircraft.**

 **This also applies to the Ships of the Imperial Navy with a specific ship naming system as well as the number of ships of each class that I will list at the end of this chapter.**

 **AN 3: I changed the timeline chapter a bit after fixing some mistakes as well as adding more events to the timeline.** **I have also edited the composition of the IJA and IJN.**

 **Anyway enough delaying, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 1: Invasion

* * *

 **Imperial Calendar 687**

 **Alnus hill**

The Saderan Empire, an Empire that spanned from the northern mountains to the Knappnai Mountains to the west, and to the south along the coast of the Blue Sea. For over 600 years the Saderans have ruled the continent of Falmart through conquest, fear, intimidation, and vassalage.

But in the south of the Capital of Sadera, there is a hill that the Empire has considered it a holy land called Alnus. And on that Alnus hill lays the Gate, a massive structure that stood proudly for an unknown amount of time.

The exact origins and who built the Gate remain unknown, though the people of the continent of Falmart believe that the Gate was built by the Gods, as the Gate could not have been made by any creature: Human or otherwise, to create such a great structure that many on Falmart called Alnus their ancestral homeland.

The Gate itself has opened many times spanning in an interval of a few centuries in between the time that the Gate would open and close. In the time that the Gate opened, it would connect to other unseen faraway lands that are considered too far away for any current seagoing vessels as they would likely never reach these lands at all. Not to mention the Sea creatures that could potentially sink any vessel without any difficulty.

Other than some continents that are actually near Falmart where some ships can easily reach, the Gate was an alternatively easy, if a short-lived way for such contacts to be realized as the Gate would only remain open for about a year or sometimes longer before closing again. There have also been a small but growing number of those that believe the Gate could also explain why there are so many different species on Falmart alone.

In one theory, it was believed that the Gate could've connected to the other continents that at one time had been populated by a single species unique to each of those lands. When the Gate was created and opened to those lands Falmart soon became populated in an unknown amount of time. This also includes the possibility that there are other Gates on those said continents that are likely to have become just as diverse as Falmart.

Of course, this could also mean that those isolated groups may have developed cultures that are different to their own.

Another theory is that the Gate and the other mentioned Gates could've brought the large diversity of species from other worlds entirely. Stories and ancient records have hinted at this possibility as each species have their own version of how their ancestors were brought here. But there wasn't enough evidence to prove this unless the Gate reopens so they can at least study it and try and figure out how it works.

However, the Gate hasn't reopened in recent times, far longer than usual. Now the possibility that the Gate would open later or even earlier than predicted was nothing unusual to the locals. But for those who bothered to pay attention; the Gate hasn't opened for almost close to millennia overdue from the last time it opened. This has raised a lot of questions with multiple intellectuals debating on why the Gate has not reopened for so long.

But on the Saderan calendar of 687, the Gate finally opened. However, it didn't open naturally because the Saderans had forcibly reopened the Gate after decades of study under the rule of Molt Sol Augustus, the current reigning emperor of the Saderan Empire as Molt's own plans for the Empire had gone beyond Falmart, beyond even this world.

In his need to spread his power and influence, his dream was to use the Gate not to just conquer other unseen continents, but other worlds. By having (well paid) mages to find a way to keep the Gate open much longer than usual, or possibly even keep the Gate open indefinitely, the Empire could have the advantage in even greater territorial size, economy, resources, and manpower to intimidate anyone dumb enough to challenge them.

And at the base of Alnus hill as the Gate is being reopened, is the Empire's expeditionary army of over 100,000 strong. They will be the first to lay waste to anything that they would encounter once they exit on the other side of the Gate and bring back anything that would be of value for the Empire; resources, loot, and of course, potential slaves. Soon after the Gate opens, the Saderan expeditionary army enters the Gate, marching to whatever awaits them on the other side.

* * *

 **March 2015**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Ginza district 11:30 am

It was a warm, summer morning in Ginza, Tokyo. The city was alive with activity as the people go about their lives for the day, while tourists visiting Tokyo on their holidays or vacations enjoy their stay in the capital. And for one man, it was going to be an even more exciting day for him.

This man is Itami Youji, age 33. A Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Army he has accepted identifying himself, and by others, as a slacker and an otaku. Whenever he is confronted by his superiors about his lifestyle he boasts;

"I work to support my hobby you know. So if you asked me which I'd choose, my job or my hobby, my hobby takes top priority."

Naturally, this didn't sit well with his superiors. But there was another side of Itami that only his closest associates, friends and family knew about him. He would say his familiar boast, but then he will add:

"But if my duty as a soldier of the Empire far surpasses the needs of my hobby, don't expect me to slack off that easily if there is a job for me to do."

Right now though, Itami is currently off-duty after receiving his paycheck for his service and was heading to a Summer Convention event, mostly to get whatever anime, manga, and doujin's that he can afford to buy.

"Yes!" he joyously declared after getting off from the train station, "It's time for me to have some fun and relax! Nothing is going to spoil my day!"

Little did he know, his vacation was about to come to an unexpected screeching halt.

In another part of the district, a mysterious mist had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, attracting a small crowd of people. From the mist, a ghostly image of a massive structure suddenly appears before their eyes and before long the structure took a more solid look giving the crowd a better look at what they were looking at.

It was a giant Greek/Roman style Gate with a pitch black tunnel in its opening that seemed to be endless.

At first, some in the crowd thought that maybe the earlier mist and this Gate must be part of the summer event or perhaps some sort of movie prop that a filmmaker had somehow placed earlier. These trains of thought were cut short when several large creatures suddenly flew out of the Gate!

Then, coming out of the 'Gate' was an army of fantasy creatures that looked too realistic in their eyes to be some very expensive costumes. Coming up behind the creatures is an even bigger 'Roman' army marching out of the Gate. The 'Romans' seemed to be surprised at first before their expressions hardened and stood still, readying their weapons at the crowd.

The dumbstruck crowd continued to stare at the sight of a large fantasy army for several seconds before a trumpeting horn is heard. Suddenly, arrows are shot high into the sky before falling onto the crowd, killing several people instantly. Shocked and horrified at what just happened, the crowd turned and ran away from the army. Soon after, the dragons began their aerial attacks on any random person unlucky to become their target and cut down by their riders.

* * *

 **Saderan POV**

After seeing the 'barbarians' run from their army, the Imperial commander turns to face his army and prepares a speech, "Legionaries, today in the name of his Imperial Majesty; Emperor Molt Sol Augustus of the Empire, we have been honored with the opportunity to be the first to enter the Gate! Whatever lies beyond these 'towers' is nothing to fear, for we are Saderans, we have faced foes that are supposedly superior to us before, but we have triumphed many times and we will continue to do so from here, to there, to Sadera!"

The expeditionary force cheered as the commander continued, "As your overall commander of this army, I am proud to lead you all to fame, glory, and for the expansion of our Empire. We have ruled Falmart for over 600 years, and we will continue to do so for another 600 years, starting with these lands brought under our banner!"

"So now, warriors of Sadera; prepare yourselves for a journey, a journey of conquest as we march through these new lands that we Saderans are entitled to claim and rule! For the Empire!" The army cheers as human and otherwise began their attacks on the barbarians.

The commander looks over the army with pride as his legionaries began to march forward through the city streets. He noticed that even the nonhuman mercenaries also seem to be excited as well as they, along with the cavalry, rushed ahead of the army laying waste to any barbarian that did not manage to escape.

Above them, the dragon riders flew further ahead to begin their attacks. Before long, the rest of the Imperial Army came through the Gate and thus began their invasion in an entirely new world that's ripe for conquest.

* * *

 **Ginza, Tokyo**

"Hey… what is that?" a woman audibly spoke.

Several people nearby began to take notice of the commotion coming from the downtown area of Ginza and began to wonder what is going on. Itami, who was nearby, also looked over to where the commotion is coming from as a crowd of panicking people seemed to be running from the area when a silhouette of a large flying creature caught everyone's eyes.

What they all saw seemed impossible as a random person muttered, "Is that, a dragon?"

"It couldn't be… that's impossible…" Itami murmured in disbelief.

For a brief moment, everyone thought that the 'dragon' was nothing but a well-made prop until it suddenly swooped down toward the street and its rider impaled a running pedestrian with his long spear/lance.

The same woman from before screamed in horror at the sight causing everyone nearby to panic and run away from the scene.

Itami stood in shock as the dragons continue to attack the civilians indiscriminately with no remorse. Then, to his horror, he saw a large army of fantasy nonhuman creatures comprised of what he could guess are ogres, goblins and possibly trolls. After this army, however, a group of cavalry rushed out and ran down any stragglers they can find and cut them down. To Itami's surprise, the riders were human and he noticed that the armor they wore is noticeably similar to the ancient Romans but of a somewhat different design!

The rest of the invading army marched forward in sync stabbing any civilians that were still alive with their spears and trampled over their bodies, crushing them under their combined weight. Behind them, archers launched their arrows high into the air often landing a hit on anyone unlucky enough to be within their range.

Having seen enough, Itami runs out of the area in order to find someone of authority to evacuate the civilians to a certain secure location. As Itami searched he hears the sound of gunfire not too far from where he is.

 _"Gunshots?"_

He followed the sound and he soon came across a pair of Police Officers shooting their pistols at the dragons while trying to protect some civilians behind them. Suddenly, a dragon had swooped down toward them as its rider speared one of the officers, killing him instantly.

In a state of panic, the other officer frantically shot his pistol wildly at the dragon and somehow managed to land a hit on its rider causing him to be knocked off and hit the ground hard. But the rider miraculously survived the fall and almost instantly the 'Roman' quickly got back up and ran towards the officer brandishing his short sword, fully intent on killing him.

The officer tried to shoot at the 'Roman' only to realize to his horror that his gun had no more ammo and that death is just seconds away. On instinct, Itami rushed to intercept the 'Roman' just in time to knock him out and hold him in a tight grip by the neck. It was then he noticed that the 'Roman' had dropped his short sword in the initial struggle.

Without hesitation he grabbed the sword and stabbed the struggling 'Roman', killing him instantly. All the while the officer and civilians looked on in shock and surprise that a pedestrian had killed someone so casually.

After making sure that the 'Roman' in his grip is dead, Itami turns to the Police Officer and civilians, "Are you all right?!" The officer, after shaking off the initial shock responds, "Uh… yes, we are all okay, thank you."

Sighing in relief Itami then pulls out his Imperial Military ID and shows it to the officer, "Second Lieutenant Itami Youji of the Imperial Japanese Army. Now officer, please start the evacuation to the Imperial Palace!"

"What, the Imperial Palace?!" the officer exclaimed. Even the civilians were surprised at where Itami is suggesting evacuating to.

"The palace was designed as a fortress; we can hold up inside behind the walls and hold off these invaders until the rest of our military arrive!"

"Yes sir!" the officer saluted. The civilians didn't need to be told twice and immediately head straight for the Imperial Palace.

While the officer relays the orders via radio to other police officers and arguing with those that do not comply, Itami couldn't help but look back at the dead 'Roman' and wonder, _"Just who are these people?"_

* * *

 **Saderan POV**

Ever since the Expeditionary Army arrived in this new world they have already made massive progress. The local barbarians are fleeing from them, making it easier for their mercenaries and cavalry to run down anyone not lucky enough to escape in time. Men, women, children, old, or young it didn't matter. These savages will learn to fear their might and bow before their new masters of these lands.

Riding on his steed in the middle of an open road, the Imperial commander looks on at the tall tower-like structures in fascination as he uttered his thoughts, "There are structures made of brick and marble here."

His adjutant looked to his leader in confusion. "My lord?"

Slightly bowing his head a little the commander explains, "I am relieved to see something that is foreign and yet familiar at the same time."

His adjutant was still confused by his leader's response, "Huh? My lord, what do mean?" Amused, the commander asks, "Do you not feel uneasy? Have you not wondered where we have found ourselves in?"

The adjutant closed his eyes in deep thought, "Truth be told my Lord when we initially arrived in this world, I was very shocked and amazed that these barbarians are capable to build such massive buildings at such heights."

He opens his eyes before looking directly at his commander with a smile, "Though, I believe we have shown that we are the superiors here. And who knows, maybe the barbarians expertise at building these towers might be useful for Sadera in some way."

The commander chuckled at the thought. "That may be so my friend!" He looked over the city once more before declaring, "Once we take this city, Sadera itself will be even more magnificent than ever before!"

Just then a messenger on horseback arrived to deliver a report. "My lord, a group of barbarians are running towards what we believe is this city's fortress!"

"A fortress? Are you certain?" The commander asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes my lord, however... it doesn't look like any fortress we have ever seen before."

The commander pondered for a brief moment before asking the messenger, "Can you show us where this 'fortress' is at?"

"Yes my lord! Please, follow me!" With that, the messenger led the commander and his legion toward the 'fortress'.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo**

As the police guide the people toward the Imperial Palace, other officers, as well as the 1st Guards Brigade, set up defensive positions in order to hold off the invaders for as long as possible. Meanwhile, after showing his ID and having someone confirm its authenticity, Itami tries to convince the commander of the Imperial Guard to open the gate.

"If you don't let the civilians in, there will be a bloodbath in front of the Palace!"

Exasperated, the commander of the Imperial Guard replied, "Look, Lieutenant, I want to open the gate and let the civilians in as much as you do believe me, but I don't have the authority to-"

A Guardsman in one of the booths suddenly interrupts his superior while also giving him a direct line from the Palace. "Sir, it's for you!" Confused, the commander gestures to Itami to wait for a little bit longer while he goes to answer the call.

Itami waits nearby as the commander starts to speak with whoever is on the line, only for the commander's eyes to widen and stand rigidly at attention. "Y-your majesty! Y-yes, yes sir I understand!"

As the commander sets the phone line down, Itami's eyes widen, "' _Your majesty_ _?', could that call really have been from…?"_ Still… he couldn't help but ask, "Hey… was that…?"

The commander only nodded confirming Itami's suspicions as to who he was talking to earlier. "Right now", the commander started, "the safety of the civilians takes top priority."

Soon the Hanzo gate opens, and the civilians rush forward to possible safety in order to get away from the invading 'Romans'.

* * *

 **Saderan POV**

Riding on his mighty steed, the Imperial Commander arrived just in time to see the 'barbarians' rush inside the fortress that the messenger mentioned. The fortress from what he could see was definitely of a foreign design as it does not match any structure back in their world. Also, unlike the rest of the city that he and the rest of army have seen so far, the fortress seems to have a forest inside its walls.

The commander frowned at the sight of the forest, " _That will be a problem_ _if we manage to get inside, that forest looks like a perfect place for an ambush._ "

He can also see that using a siege tower is out of the question as the moats surrounding the fortress prevent any safe passage other than the connecting bridges. Not to mention even if a siege tower did somehow manage to make it across to the other side, the way the walls were angled made such tactic useless anyway. The only way to get inside would be to use a ram to break through the enemy gate as well as ladders to climb over the walls as well.

It was then that the Commander noticed that in front of the bridge leading to the gate that just closed were several dead legionaries along with a few of the mercenaries, all with holes in their bodies.

"Tsk", One of his officers gritted his teeth at the sight; yet again the barbarian's strange 'magic' is causing small, but concerning casualties in their armies. For the commander, this only made him feel a bit uneasy; so far his armies have only faced a small number of barbarians that fought back with their magic.

And yet some of his officers suggested that what they were facing is not even a small portion of this city's entire population! The evidence seemed evident as more and more of the barbarians are either killed or captured as the day goes on. Reports from his other officers and especially the dragon riders on the other fronts reported that there are even more of these large 'towers' further beyond than what they have seen thus far.

Right now though he had to focus on the fortress, "Did we bring rams with us?"

"Yes my lord, we brought the rams as well as the ballistae through the Gate as ordered in preparation for any sieges." One of his officers replied.

Pleased with this info the commander gave his orders, "Good, then set up our Ballistae to bombard that fortress if we have any hope of taking control of this city. During the bombardment send the rams in and protect them at all costs!"

After he gave his instructions for the siege, the officers prepare for the siege of the enemy fortress. The commander then suddenly remembered one more detail concerning their mercenaries.

"Also have our mercenary's use the giant hammers they brought with them and have them go along with the rams to help bring down that gate."

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo**

Inside the Palace walls, Itami along with the defenders now comprised the Imperial Guard and the Tokyo Metropolitan Police prepare for the upcoming siege that is to come.

"Army command has sent word that reinforcements from the 1st Infantry Regiment, elements of the 4th Armored Division and a squadron of helicopters are on their way here!" The Imperial Guard commander of the reported.

Itami frowned, "They _won't be able to get here in time if the 'Romans' somehow slowed them down in some way."_

"What about the navy?"

"I got word that the Imperial Navy has dispatched the battlecruiser Senjo and her escorts to the bay area to provide fire support when they get here." the commander explained.

Itami nodded, "The Senjo's main guns will definitely be of great help to deal with that army outside."

A Police officer then asked another question, "Sir, what are we going to do about those dragons?"

"I'm betting the Air Force has already scrambled fighters from the Tama, Tachikawa and Irumagawa Airfields. They will likely deal with the dragons, while the helicopters continue to fly toward the Palace unopposed."

Just then, one of the Imperial Guardsman over watching the walls suddenly exclaimed, "Enemy attack!"

No sooner after that exclamation, large stones from the newly arrived ballistae start landing inside the Palace grounds.

"Enemy artillery, take cover!" Itami ordered.

With no hesitation, everyone scattered to find any shelter to avoid the ballistae's fire. From the walls, the defending Officers and Guardsmen took note of a group of 'Roman' archers releasing their bows. "Incoming!"

Unfortunately, not everyone managed to react in time as the arrows hit some of the defenders wounding or killing them instantly.

One observer on the walls noticed the army has started to move, "They're sending in rams! I also see some of the 'Romans' carrying ladders along with those… things carrying giant hammers!"

Itami realized what the invaders are attempting, "They're trying to bring down the Hanzo Gate! Don't let them get any closer!" The officers and the Imperial Guardsmen immediately open fire on the approaching army killing the pushers and the ladder carriers easily halting their advance.

Though a handful of the nonhuman group did manage to reach the Palace Gate and slightly damaged it with their oversized hammers, they were soon dispatched preventing a possible breach.

This was repeated a few more times for several minutes until on everyone's radio, "This is the Imperial Navy battlecruiser HIJMS Senjo, requesting contact with any Japanese forces in Ginza. We need target coordinates if we are to provide fire support. I repeat we need target coordinates if we are to provide fire support."

Without missing beat Itami radios in the Senjo. "This is Second Lieutenant Itami Youji of the Imperial Army; we need fire support outside the Imperial Palace, over."

There was a brief silence before the Senjo replies, "Lieutenant Itami, please reconfirm that last message, did you say outside the Imperial Palace?"

Itami immediately responds, "Yes we have a large army laying siege to the Palace! Request that damn fire support!"

"Roger that lieutenant, send the coordinates and we will commence naval bombardment on enemy positions. Be advised: our guns impact blast radius could be considered a danger close from your position, how copy?"

"Copy on that danger close Senjo, fire for effect once we send those coordinates!"

* * *

 **Saderan POV**

The siege wasn't going as well as everyone had hoped.

The barbarians continue to cause more casualties every time they keep sending in their rams only to get ripped apart by the strange 'magic' that the barbarians use from the behind the walls. The officers and even the imperial commander himself, found themselves getting frustrated at the lack of progress.

No matter how many arrows were released, no matter how much ammunition their ballistae launched, they just can't seem to break the barbarian's defenses.

That and the constant heavy damage or destruction of their rams as they try to get closer to the enemy gate was only the start of new problems that the Saderans found themselves.

The control for the skies was unfortunately lost as many dragon riders reported they were being attacked by 'Flying Swords' that flew at speeds that were impossible to comprehend and have already taken heavy losses. Because of this, the riders are forced to fly lower near the 'towers' in order to avoid being shot down. This and the setbacks of the siege are starting to take their toll on the expedition's morale.

Even after ordering some of their nonhuman mercenaries to help push the rams a little faster, it was not enough. They currently only have a few rams left in reserve and the ladders haven't been able to reach the walls before their carriers were killed while they were still on the bridge. The commander had begun to entertain the thought of just bombarding the fortress until its occupants run out of supplies or finally give up and surrender.

But before the commander could discuss with his fellow officers a loud voice is heard, "My lord!" It was a messenger on horseback galloping very quickly with a noticeable panicked expression on his face. The commander became worried, what could possibly have happened on the other fronts?

"What is it?"

Not wasting his breath the messenger gave his report, "My lord, an army of barbarians has appeared on our left flank! We outnumber them but, we have already taken significant casualties!"

Everyone gasped in shock as the commander's adjutant exclaimed in disbelief, "Impossible, there is no way our army could've been defeated so easily!" Before the commander could reply, another messenger arrived with the same expression as the first messenger.

"Milord, an army of barbarians has appeared on our right flank! They also have, what can only be described, are several Iron War Elephants in their army!"

The commander was shocked "What, Iron Elephants? What was the status of your group when you left to give this report?"

"We have already lost a quarter of our legionaries the last time I saw them before I rushed to be here." The second messenger grimly responded.

After the second messenger finished his report, everyone was in complete shock and disbelief, "How? How are we losing, we've barely just arrived in this world!"

"This can't be true, it just can't be…"

The commander can see that everyone's morale had dropped even more thanks to the reports and was about to issue new orders in response to the now grim situation when a series of distance booming sounds were heard. Confused, most assumed that it might just be the sound of distant thunder until they all heard a whistling sound from above and then…

 **Boom**!

The explosive blast threw the Imperial commander off his horse, disorienting him for several seconds. When he finally regained his bearings despite his ears ringing, the commander, on his knees then looked around him. All he could see around him were the dead mangled bodies of his officers and a portion of his troops, destroyed siege equipment, panicked men running around with some missing an arm or legs or more, while others wandered around looking dazed from the unexpected attack.

By the time the ringing had finally faded away and he can hear more properly, all the commander could hear was the screaming… by the gods, the screaming of the wounded and the dying are beyond overwhelming! Then, he heard that same whistling sound yet again from the sky.

This time the commander looked up: and saw large objects rapidly heading straight towards their position before a massive fiery flash consumed him and then, permanent darkness.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo**

High above Tokyo, a flight of Type 53 attack helicopters **(1)** flew as fast they possibly can in order to reach the battlefield and support the ground forces in the liberation of Ginza. Along the way, they shoot down any remaining dragons they encountered and continued their flight towards Ginza.

Back at the Imperial Palace Itami, the police, and the Imperial Guards had to take cover from the blast and shrapnel from the Senjo's artillery support. All the while they can hear the enemy in a state of panic in their unknown language;

 **"The commander is dead!"**

 **"What was that, some kind of magic?!"**

 **"A ship, that came from a ship about twenty leagues away!"**

 **"Twenty leagues? How is that even possible?"**

While Itami and the defenders couldn't understand what they were saying, it only served to raise their moral as they resume firing on the enemy army.

Just then, a familiar sound of rotating blades was heard. Just over the battlefield, the Type 56 attack helicopters had finally arrived and started firing their weapons into the enemy ranks causing, even more, damage to the invaders.

 **"W-what are these things?!"**

Itami couldn't help but grin at the timely arrival of the Type 56's and shouted for all to hear, "Reinforcements have arrived!"

The defenders' morale soared even higher as they continue to fire on the surviving enemy forces, intent on making the invaders pay for their despicable attack.

Barely a few minutes after the arrival of the attack helicopters, the 1st Infantry Regiment had finally arrived on the scene after defeating another enemy force a few miles east to the Imperial Palace. After the armored transports stopped and let the infantry exit their vehicles; the infantry along with the heavy gunners and the IFV's autocannons immediately open fire on the invaders causing some to fall into the moat to a watery grave.

" **We are completely surrounded!"**

 **"Don't panic! We can still try to break out of this and head back to the Gate-"**

 **Boom**!

The situation for the Saderans only became worse with the timely arrival of the forces from the 4th Armored Division after smashing through their own enemy opposition and started to provide more support to the beleaguered defenders of the Imperial Palace.

" **Everyone run, escape while you still can!"**

 **"Where, where are we supposed to escape to?!"**

Seeing the enemy now completely broken Itami relays the situation, "Commander, the enemy in disarray!"

"Understood! Everyone, prepare to charge!" The Imperial Guard Commander ordered.

Obeying the order, the entire Imperial Guard gathered by the Hanzo Gate and stood ready. Soon the Hanzo gate reopens, drawing attention to the surviving 'Romans' to a sight of the Imperial Guard at the ready before the Imperial Guard commander ordered fix bayonets. After fixing their bayonets to their Type 37 rifles the Imperial Guard ready themselves for the order of a full counter-attack.

It didn't take long, "All forces, charge!"

As the Imperial Guard streamed through the Hanzo Gate toward the now disorganized invaders, some of the surviving enemy auxiliaries and nonhuman warriors try to hold their ground. But it was ultimately for naught as they get overwhelmed by the combined forces of the Japanese military and any hope of escape is now hopelessly lost.

In the end, with their morale practically broken and with too few survivors too put up any form of resistance, the 'Romans' surrendered.

Back inside the Imperial Palace grounds, Itami and the police let out a sigh of relief now that the current fighting is over. Still, Itami couldn't help but wonder what the aftermath of this attack is going to be.

 _"One thing is certain,"_ Itami thought; _"after this, Japan and the rest of the Empire are going to want retribution for this attack."_

* * *

 **(1) A larger version of the OTL's Kawasaki OH-1 "Ninja" fuselage and tail rotor with the main rotor, and turboshaft engines, from the AFH-02/AH-88 "Hellhound" from the anime Patlabor. It is also equipped with a 20mm 3-barreled Gatling gun.**

* * *

 **Modern Imperial Japanese Army composition: (Likely subject to change as I'm not 100% satisfied with what the exact composition of the IJA could be. Are the compositions too big, too small? Any suggestions for realistic(ish) numbers will be welcome!)**

 **Active Personal: 1,100,000**

 **Reserve Personal: 500,000**

 **Tanks: 5,400**

 **Armored Fighting Vehicles: 20,000**

 **Utility and other Vehicles: 260,000**

 **Artillery: 6,000+**

 **Rotary-Wing aircraft: 800**

 **UAV: 200+**

* * *

 **Modern Imperial Japanese Navy ship naming conventions:**

 **Aircraft carriers – Provinces, Mountains, Legendary Auspicious Animals and Famous People**

 **Battleships – Provinces and other names of Japan**

 **Battlecruisers – Mountains**

 **Cruisers – Mountains and Rivers**

 **Destroyers – Rain, Tide, Wind, Moon, Cloud, Season, Plants**

 **Frigates –Islands, Lakes**

 **Corvettes – Island and Weather Terms**

 **Submarines – 'I' and consecutive number from '1' and Ocean Currents**

 **Fast Attack Craft (FAC) – Birds**

 **Auxiliary Ships – Cape, Point, Strait, Channel, Bay, Port**

 **Amphibious Assault Ships – Peninsulas**

* * *

 **Modern Imperial Japanese Navy composition:**

 **Aircraft Carriers: 8**

 **Light Aircraft Carriers: 1 (Experimental modern double-decker carrier currently in active service since 2009)**

 **Battleships: 1**

 **Battlecruisers: 3 (2 active, 1 undergoing maintenance)**

 **Cruisers: 28**

 **Destroyers: 58**

 **Frigates: 46**

 **Corvettes: 30**

 **Submarines: 60**

 **Fast Attack Craft (FAC): 60**

 **Auxiliary Ships: 40**

 **Amphibious Assault Ships: 20**


	3. Retaliation

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts":_ Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts":** Foreign language from one perspective

 ** _"Thoughts"_** : Foreign language thoughts from one perspective

 **AN: I apologize that it has been too long since I last updated. The reason is that I had sort of lost interest in continuing this fic after the Gate anime officially ended. I know that the manga version is still ongoing but the filler chapters of Itami's "survey team" kind of bored me as I was more interested in what was going on in the Imperial Capital that the anime version skipped over (as well as other things that the anime version skipped or changed).**

 **Not to mention that I had to rewrite this chapter multiple time until I was fully satisfied with the results.**

 **But I have finally found the time and interest to continue this rather than let it collect dust.**

 **But first, I must address a few things:**

 **1\. I have decided that I will send only one division from the IJA (for now) along with some mentions of the GCOPS sending troops to assist Japan in some way.**

 **2\. I have also decided to replace a few of the original characters with OCs to show, in some way, how ethnically diverse the Japanese Empire has become. This means in this chapter, Tomita will be replaced with an OC.**

 **3\. I will be ret-conning some of the canon characters personal/family history a bit for this AU (such as Itami's).**

 **4\. I will be using names and locations from our timeline that are incorporated in the AU Empire of Japan.**

 **5\. Also, I have made some additions and changes as well as minor fixes in both the timeline and the first chapter.**

 **Anyway without further delay here is the chapter.**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 2: Retaliation

* * *

 **March 24, 2015**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

It has been several days since the 'Ginza Incident', as the media called it. All around Ginza signs of reconstruction and repair were still underway as the city rebuilds from the damage caused by the invaders. Reports on the death count on the invaders had reached an estimated 60,000+ casualties out of the almost 100,000 of the invading army.

The number of civilians, including police officers and tourists that were killed in the incident, was somewhere in the hundreds.

But of those that were killed, there is growing concern about the still unknown number of people that are missing. It wasn't long before several historians have begun to voice out a theory that many did not wish to be true.

The historians suggested that some or possibly several of the missing may have been captured by the invaders during the attack or when the remnant survivors were forced to retreat back through the Gate to the other side. Many of the missing peoples loved ones did not wish to believe this even when many historians around the world began to make comparisons of the invaders to the ancient Romans.

As for the Gate itself, it has been fully secured by the IJA and a new domed barrier was under construction in order to enclose the Gate when it is finished. At the same time, various scientists were invited to study the Gate more closely in order to learn more about it.

During all of this; Itami was given a promotion to First Lieutenant as well as receiving commendations for his selfless acts in the defense of the citizens during the battle for Ginza and taking command of the situation during the siege of the Imperial Palace. These feats thus earned him the nickname "The Hero of Ginza".

Once the award ceremony was over he was later congratulated by his friends and family who were at the ceremony. Among them was his mother who was also at the ceremony to see Itami receive his commendations. She was by far the proudest of her son, even mentioning of how proud his father would if he were still alive.

The mention of his father bought a small smile on his lips. It had been almost 16 years since his father passed away and he hoped that he did make his old man proud of him in some way.

Currently, he is in a mess hall at the Nerima garrison after he had just finished his exercise around the campground.

While eating his meal Itami had some mixed feelings about all that was going on since the Ginza Incident. On one hand, he was proud of doing his duty as a soldier of the Empire after he got his promotion.

On the other hand, however, he was greatly disappointed about the Summer Event getting canceled because of the attack. Not that he could blame them but it still annoyed him that he had to miss out buying anything at the convention until the winter event or possibly the next Summer Convention next year.

Despite his own personal grievances, Itami couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the look on his superiors and other people who only knew him as a slacker when he returned to the garrison. The old saying "never judge a book by its cover" still holds great meaning, especially for Itami.

He was shaken from his musings by a loud 'hey!' Looking at the source stood two men. One of them is a young dark haired man, while the other is a tall man of Filipino descent who looked like he is in his mid to maybe late 20's.

"I was wondering who that was, the famous first Lieutenant Itami himself!"

The tall Filipino only looked at his companion in exasperation, "Oi Kurata, he's technically our superior officer, so try to at least show some respect…"

Composing himself, the young man named Kurata saluted, "I am Corporal Kurata Takeo; I was just transferred from the Nayoro Garrison! It's an honor to be in the same unit as the Hero of Ginza!"

The tall Filipino also saluted, "I am Sergeant Rainier Quintana; I was transferred from the Tarlac Garrison."

"Is there something you two you need?" Itami asked after he saluted back at the two men.

"Um… Lieutenant, sorry if we are intruding but, is it alright that we sit with you?" Kurata bashfully asked.

Itami simply shrugged, "Be my guest."

After Rainer and Kurata seated themselves on the other side of the table they started to chat (mostly Kurata asking many questions) with Itami where during the conversation Itami learned that Kurata is also an otaku like him and that he has a rather special fetish for cat-girls.

Rainer, on the other hand, was more focused on his career as a soldier in order to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. He does occasionally watch anime himself though not to a massive extent like Kurata and Itami to be labeled an otaku.

"I have to say, Lieutenant, you were really something helping out those people and getting them to the Imperial Palace. Not to mention you taking command of the situation when you were besieged and held off the 'Romans' until reinforcements arrived." Rainer complemented Itami.

"I was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and I did what I had to do in the situation. But after what happened in Ginza the convention ended up getting canceled and I don't even get any weekend offs anymore with my new rank and status." Itami sighed.

"You were given commendations by the Army Minister of Japan and even got promoted. Karma is going to kick your ass for complaining." Kurata warned.

"Look, the promotion is good and all but I work to support my hobby. So if you asked me which I'd choose, my job or my hobby, I'd give my hobby top priority without question under normal circumstances." Itami explained while he resumes eating his meal.

Kurata and Rainier stared at Itami while the other officers and soldiers in the mess hall scoffed and/or rolled their eyes as they had heard his boast far too many times to count.

Itami paused eating his meal after taking note of everyone's reaction.

"But," he started catching everyone's attention as his face turned into a serious expression, "if my duty as a soldier of the Empire far surpasses the needs of my hobby, don't expect me to slack off that easily if there is a job for me to do."

After finishing his formally unheard second boast, everyone in the cafeteria stared at Itami with surprised looks on their faces.

For as long as many of the gathered officers and soldiers who had worked with Itami remembered, they had assumed he is a lazy slacker and above all else, a glorified otaku with no real ambition. Not to mention that some believe he is unworthy of wearing the uniform of a military officer given his personal record.

But when the Ginza Incident happened Itami suddenly showed his true colors through his actions, especially the defense of the Imperial Palace, which caught everyone from Nerima off guard. And now they have just heard a very different boast that wasn't his usual one, leading many to wonder who the real Itami is?

The lazy slacker who is also a glorified otaku who watches anime and reads manga and doujinshi on a daily basis or, a trained and hardened soldier who will throw himself into battle without fear or hesitation?

Both Rainier and Kurata stared wide-eyed at Itami after the second boast before Rainier slowly smiled.

"You are an odd man Lieutenant, but that is what I believe makes this transfer worth it." He said before he saluted, "It will be an honor to fight alongside you, sir!"

"The same goes for me as well Lieutenant!" Kurata said as he too saluted at Itami.

Itami simply smiled and saluted back in response, things are starting to change a bit thanks to the incident in some strange way.

* * *

 **March 30, 2015**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Imperial National Diet**

A week after the Ginza incident, Japan's Prime Minister Houjou Shigenori prepares to address the assembled Imperial Diet. The media were flashing their cameras and filming the event for the world to see. And as Houjou starts his address the world pays attention.

"I thank you all for this meeting despite the fact that work on rebuilding the damage done to Ginza and the surrounding area is not yet completed. To start with while I think this is very obvious, the land beyond the Gate exists in a different world, not of our own." Houjou began.

"But it is also a fact that there are peoples from those lands who have come through the Gate and rather than under a banner of peace, the invaders attacked without provocation, killing innocent people and looting our city with callous disregard for human life!"

Multiple cameras flashed as Houjou continues his address.

"We have apprehended many of the invaders where, after studying their language, we have learned that the nation that they hail from is called the 'Saderan Empire', and although war hasn't been declared when the incident occurred they _will_ be treated as prisoners of war and nothing else."

"As I'm sure many of you are aware, many nations have been demanding that we simply destroy the Gate rather than secure it and build a massive dome around it. However we believe that destroying the Gate will not solve the issue as doing so might cause the Gate to appear somewhere else in our Empire or even elsewhere in the world; causing, even more, loss of life should the Gate reappear in a major city and is under attack."

He paused to allow the Diet and the world watching the broadcast to take in on what he had just said before continuing.

"So, in light of the Ginza Incident, in order to investigate what is on the other side, as well as bring the Saderans to the negotiation table, secure compensation, and bring in those responsible who gave the order to invade us, the government of Japan hereby officially declares war on the Saderan Empire and will dispatch the Imperial Military through the Gate!" Houjou declares as the cameras start flashing.

"We did not start this conflict, but we will see through it to the end and emerge victoriously!" The Imperial Diet erupts in a round of applause as Houjou finishes his address.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Nerima Garrison**

At the Nerima garrison, all of the soldiers stationed there have been watching the Diet assembly broadcast on the TV monitor in the Cafeteria. Among those in the cafeteria: Itami, Kurata, and Rainer were also watching the broadcast as well.

Once the Prime Minister finished his speech the soldiers grew excited at the chance to get back at the Saderans for their attack in Ginza.

" _War it is then huh? I guess it doesn't look like I will make it to the winter event in time anyway."_ Itami thought sadly.

"So… we really are going to the other side after all." Kurata muttered.

"It's to be expected, Kurata. Our people want revenge for the incident, so I wouldn't be surprised if there were other options that weren't considered on how to respond to the incident." Itami explained.

Rainer then asks Itami for his opinion, "Lieutenant, what do you think about all of this? Do you think the Saderans will attempt to call for peace after we beat them in battle?"

"It would be nice if they decided to send some sort of envoy if they are calling an end to the conflict before it escalated any further. But… to be honest, I really do not know if the Saderans would be willing to talk about peace at all, especially if it's not on _their_ terms." Itami responded after contemplating on Rainer's question.

* * *

 **Early April 2015**

After several weeks of construction, the domed barrier to enclose the Gate is finally completed. Thanks to Prime Minister Houjou's speech, the Diet passes a bill that approves the formation of the Special Region Expeditionary Force or SPREF that will be sent through the Gate.

In light of the formal declaration of war, several members of GCOPS declared their intentions to provide whatever aid to Japan in their retaliation against the Saderans.

While Japan's military could handle the situation on their own since the Saderans primarily used a fantasy medieval army, Houjou accepts the declarations as well as allow members of GCOPS to send additional troops to be a part of the SPREF.

* * *

 **June 14, 2015**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Ginza District**

After two months of preparation, the day to enter the Gate has finally arrived as a large column of troops and vehicles of the newly formed SPREF stood before the enclosed Gate. Amongst the gathered forces were 1st Lieutenant Itami Youji, Corporal Kurata Takeo and Sergeant Rainier Quintana who were standing at attention in the column.

Presently the Dome's massive doors were closed as Prime Minister Houjou Shigenori gives a farewell speech to the gathered troops while reminding them of their duty and the mission that they have been charged with to see through to the end.

Afterwards, it was the commander of the SPREF Lieutenant-General Hazama's turn to give a speech to the assembled troops.

"I am Lieutenant-General Hazama, your commander. In the past month, we have sent scouting parties as well as drones through the Gate to survey what is on the other side. Most of the reports indicate that there is an open plain as well as some hills near the exit. However, recent information has indicated that the enemy is setting up camp on the other side of the hill that the Gate is located on the other side."

"We will be entering the Gate shortly so you must all be ready for combat from the moment we cross the other side!"

After Hazama ends his speech, the soldiers loaded their weapons and manned their vehicles as the Dome's massive doors opened, revealing the Gate.

"Move out!" A tank commander ordered the vanguard force of thirteen Type 49 kai tanks and four Type 57 Self-propelled Howitzers **(1)** to advance ahead of the expeditionary forces and entered the Gate.

A few seconds later several Type 47 IFV's **(2)** , Type 55 APC's **(3)** and other transport utility vehicles followed suit and entered the Gate as well.

"General, the advance party has entered the Gate. The rest are following as well."

"Worst case, if we're engaged in combat with the enemy, we'll just have to respond with the forces already sent in until the rest of the expeditionary force can enter the Gate." Hazama mused.

After a rather long journey through the 'tunnel', the Type 49's and Type 57's have finally reached the other end of the Gate. As soon as they exited the Gate the tanks immediately take up defensive positions in front of the Gate, while the Type 57's split up and take positions nearer to the Gate.

Later, the Type 47 IFV's, the Type 55 APC's, and the utility vehicles also exited the Gate and dropped off their troops that they were carrying before the IFV's and the APC's joined the tanks and take up defensive positions as well, while the soldiers dug in at the front.

After setting up their perimeter, everyone took note that the Gate appeared to be on what could be the highest hill in the general area. The SPREF then looked around the area and can see that while the area is dark; they can still see some details even without their night vision optics, hinting that it must be early dawn before this world's morning sun would rise.

Suddenly the area is illuminated in a soft orange glow revealing an army in the thousands carrying torches on the other side of the valley in front of the Gate. Looking at the banner's that are illuminated by the torches, the SPREF can tell that this is yet another army of the Saderan Empire along with their nonhuman forces

The leading Type 49's tank commander immediately radioed in on what they have spotted.

"Enemy located, request permission to engage!"

As this world's sun rises above the mountains behind the Gate, its warm rays shine down at the hill the SPREF now occupies giving both sides a much clearer view of each other.

Through his Type 59's scope, Itami can see the enemy army's human and nonhuman eyes widen in surprise at the site of the SPREF in the morning light.

" _Are any of the Saderans scared, are they starting to question their leaders for facing a completely unknown enemy, are they thinking about what they have left behind in order to be here in the first place? What about those humanoid creatures are they thinking the same thing as well?"_

Itami shook these thoughts away as he, and the rest of the infantry aimed their weapons in the general direction of the enemy army. They attacked Ginza without provocation, slaughtered many innocent people, and it's very likely that they may have taken some of their people to this world.

For entertainment, for sport… as slaves? If the history of the Roman Empire is to go by then it is possible that the Saderans might be following the same principles to a certain degree.

Regardless, everyone was in position and awaiting orders from their superiors for their counterattack to truly begin. It didn't take long before Hazama gave the order.

"All forces you have permission to engage the enemy! I repeat, engage the enemy!"

And so, the SPREF fought in another world.

* * *

 **(1) OTL Type 99 155m Self-propelled Howitzer**

 **(2) OTL Type 89 IFV**

 **(3) Type 2 (?) Armored Personal Carrier from Patlabor 2 The movie**

* * *

 **IJA Ranks**

 **(Based on both the old IJA and the JGSDF ranks in the OTL)**

 **From Highest to Lowest:**

 **\- Marshal**

 **\- General**

 **\- Lieutenant General**

 **\- Major General**

 **\- Brigadier**

 **\- Colonel**

 **\- Lieutenant Colonel**

 **\- Major**

 **\- Captain**

 **\- First Lieutenant**

 **\- Second Lieutenant**

 **\- Warrant Officer**

 **\- Sergeant Major**

 **\- Master Sergeant**

 **\- Sergeant**

 **\- Corporal**

 **\- Lance Corporal**

 **\- Junior Corporal**

 **\- Superior Private**

 **\- Private 1st Class**

 **\- Private**

* * *

 **IJA Infantry Small Arms Equipment**

 **Type 26 Bullpup Assault Rifle** (Seburo C-30 from Ghost in the Shell First Assault, but replacing the built in grip with an underbarrel handguard to be able to attach either a different grip, or a grenade launcher.)

Introduced: 2014

\- Cartridge: 6.5 mm

\- Action: Gas-Operated

\- Rate of Fire: 750~950 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 920 m/s

\- Effective Range: 580 m

\- Feed System: 20/30-round detachable Box Magazine

Note: Introduced very recently so it is not yet in large enough numbers to replace the Type 59.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 59 Assault Rifle** (OTL Howa Type 89)

Introduced: 1984

\- Cartridge: 6.5 mm

\- Action: Gas-Operated

\- Rate of Fire: 650~850 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 890 m/s

\- Effective Range: 550 m

\- Feed System: 20/30-round detachable Box Magazine

Note: Being slowly supersede with the Type 26

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 37 Battle Rifle** (OTL Howa Type 64)

Introduced: 1962

\- Cartridge: 7.7 mm

\- Action: Gas-Operated

\- Rate of Fire: 40~60 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 750 m/s

\- Effective Range: 400 m

\- Feed System: 20-round detachable Box Magazine

Note: Currently still used by the IJA as a semi-auto sniper rifle and used by the Imperial Guard as their main rifle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 12 Heavy Machine Gun**

Introduced: 1952

\- Cartridge: 13 mm

\- Action: Recoil operation

\- Rate of Fire: 800 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 795 m/s

\- Effective Range: 1,400 m

\- Feed System: Belt-fed

Note: Japan's answer to the M2 Browning Machine Gun and is one of two small arms that were numbered in the Imperial Calendar and are still used by the IJA.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 13 Machine Gun**

Introduced: 2001

\- Cartridge: 7.7 mm

\- Action: Gas-Operated, Open Bolt

\- Rate of Fire: 750 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 960 m/s

\- Effective Range: 800~900 m

\- Feed System: Belt-fed

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 49 Machine Gun** (OTL Sumitomo Type 62)

Introduced: 1973

\- Cartridge: 7.7 mm

\- Action: Gas-Operated

\- Rate of Fire: 650 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 860 m/s

\- Effective Range: 600~800 m

\- Feed System: Belt-Fed

Note: Though largely replaced by the Type 13 as a support machine gun, it is still used as a co-axial weapon in various armored vehicles, including tanks and APCs.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 61 Sub Machine Gun**

Introduced: 1987

\- Cartridge: 9 mm

\- Action: Blowback

\- Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 400 m/s

\- Effective Range: 100 m

\- Feed System: 30 round detachable box magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 39 Sub Machine Gun**

Introduced: 1964

\- Cartridge: 8 mm

\- Action: Blowback

\- Rate of Fire: 800 rounds/min

\- Muzzle Velocity: 300 m/s

\- Effective Range: 100-150 m

\- Feed System 30 round detachable box magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 60 Automatic Shotgun** (OTL USAS-12)

Introduced: 1985

\- Caliber: 12-gauge

\- Rate of Fire: 400-450 rounds per minute

\- Muzzle Velocity: 400 m/s

\- Effective Range: 30-40 m

\- Feed System: 10-round detachable box magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 48 Combat Shotgun**

Introduced: 1973

\- Caliber: 12-gauge

\- Action: pump-action

\- Effective Range: 20 m

\- Feed System: 6-round internal tube magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 14 Semi-auto Sniper Rifle**

Introduced: 2002

\- Cartridge: 7.7 mm

\- Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt

\- Rate of Fire: Semi-auto

\- Muzzle Velocity: 980 m/s

\- Effective Range: 800 m

\- Feed System: 20 round detachable box magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 10 Sniper Rifle** (OTL Howa M1500)

Introduced: 1997

\- Cartridge: varies

\- Action: bolt-action

\- Effective Range: 800-1500 m (depends on the cartridge used)

\- Feed System: 5 round detachable box magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 52 Anti-Material Rifle**

Introduced: 1977

\- Cartridge: 12.7 mm

\- Action: bolt-action

\- Muzzle Velocity: 750 m/s

\- Effective Range: 1800 m/s

\- Feed System: 5 round box magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 7D Pistol** (Heavily modified and modernized Type 14 with German influences)

(Imagine the Type 7 as the Ruger Standard pistol and its variants in the OTL)

Introduced: Model A-1947, Model B-1965, Model C-1980, Model D-2002

\- Cartridge: 9 mm

\- Action: blowback

\- Muzzle Velocity: 290 m/s

\- Effective Range: 50 m

\- Feed System: 8-10 round box magazine

Note: The Type 7 is one of two small arms that were numbered in the Imperial Calendar and are still used by the IJA

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 48 Pistol** (Successor of the Hamada Pistol)

Introduced: 1973

\- Cartridge: 9 mm

\- Action: recoil

\- Muzzle Velocity: 290 m/s

\- Effective Range: 50 m

\- Feed System: 9 round box magazine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 58 Mortar**

Introduced: 1983

\- Cartridge: 81 mm

\- Action: Muzzle Loading

\- Rate of Fire: 20 rpm

\- Muzzle Velocity: 225 m/s

\- Effective Range: 5,600 m

\- Feed System: Manual

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 36 Howitzer**

Introduced: 1976

\- Cartridge: 150 mm

\- Rate of Fire: 3-6 rpm

\- Muzzle Velocity: 820 m/s

\- Effective Range: 30 km

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 24 Recoilless Rifle**

Introduced: 2012

\- Cartridge: 85 mm

\- Muzzle Velocity: 240 – 275 m/s

\- Effective Range: 800 m

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 3 Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher**

Introduced: 1990

\- Cartridge: 110 mm

\- Muzzle Velocity: 115 m/s

\- Effective Range: 920 m

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Type 57 Infantry Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher**

Introduced: 1982

\- Cartridge: 80 mm

\- Effective Range: 5500 m/s


	4. The Battle of Alnus Hill

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts"_ : Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts"** : Foreign language from one perspective

 ** _"Thoughts"_** : Foreign language thoughts from one perspective

 **AN: I originally wanted to combine both the conflict at Alnus Hill and introduce Recon Team 3 in one chapter… but I decided instead to make them separate chapters.**

 **At any rate, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 3: The Battle of Alnus Hill

* * *

 **Imperial Calendar 687**

 **Special Region**

 **Imperial Capital Sadera, Saderan Empire**

 **Senate Building**

"Forgive me for my rudeness but it would seem that there has been a grave error." Senator Marquis Casel said as he stood in the center of the Senate Chambers while addressing to the Emperor Molt Sol Augustus in front of him.

"We have lost a sixth of our Empire's military might! How do you intend to compensate for this unprecedented disaster?"

"Senator Casel, I share your concerns but we must think about how the people must feel." Emperor Molt said.

Marquis was a bit surprised by the Emperor's statement before he asked his next question. "Then your majesty, what would you have us do in this time of crisis?"

"It is true that our latest losses have cost us our military advantage, leaving us in a situation that our vassals may revolt and attack the capital itself."

"Yet in each time of crisis, the Emperor, the Senate, and the people rally together and struggled through and bring about even more progress! This has been done before during the Arctic War 250 years ago has it not?" The Emperor continued as the Senate listen in on his words.

"No war is won without some losses; therefore I won't hold anyone responsible for our recent losses. However, do not accuse me of failing to be invincible or would you be the one that plays at court day after day until the enemy has come all the way to our front gates?" The Emperor finished with a smile that left many in the Senate feeling uneasy.

"But what shall we do?!" A senator who had bandages wrapped around his head shouted as he stood up.

"The Army we sent was destroyed in just two days since the enemy counterattacked and the Gate has been seized! For every minute that passes, their position becomes more fortified!"

"Godasen, have you ever _tried_ to retake the hill?" A general sarcastically asked.

Incensed, the bandaged senator identified as Godasen exclaimed at the general. "Of course we attempted to retake the hill, but our forces were defeated by the enemy at a distance! Pa, Pa, Pa! It made that sound from afar; I have never seen such magic in my life!"

"Then we should quickly rebuild our forces and fight them to retake the hill!" The same general shouted as he stood up. "Even if our forces are insufficient we can just gather more troops from our vassal states!"

"What good is brute force alone going to do!?" A senator shouted. "It will be another disaster if the next army we send gets destroyed!"

"So what? Are you just going to meekly submit to the enemy?" The general rebutted.

"You'll end up like Senator Godasen you damned warmonger!" Another senator shouted as he pointed at Godasen to make his point.

For a minute, the Senate erupted into a heated argument between the various senators bickering against each other before the Emperor slowly stood up grabbing everyone's attention.

"At this point, we cannot simply sit idly by. That leaves us with no choice but to fight! Send envoys to request reinforcements from our vassals and tributary states! Ask them to send troops to help defend our continent of Falmart from these invaders from another world! We will muster the might of the Allied Army and retake Alnus Hill!"

After the Emperor's announcement, the Senate erupted into cheers and applause.

"For Emperor Molt!"

"Glory to the Empire!"

But while the various senators cheered and applauded, Marquis Carcel, as well as a few other senators, weren't quite convinced if what the Emperor just announced is the correct decision.

"Your majesty... are we going to fill the land around Alnus with the blood of our fallen beasts and men?" Marquis quietly muttered as he stared at the Emperor with growing unease.

* * *

 **June 25, 2015**

 **Special Region**

 **+11 Days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **Alnus Hill, SPREF Base**

It has been a week and a half since the SPREF arrived in the Special Region. During that time the SPREF have not been idle as they fortify Alnus hill by digging trenches, setting up multiple defensive positions, place most of their tanks and IFV's in entrenched positions to provide close fire support, as well as placing barbed wire and iron poles a few miles ahead of the hill to slow down any enemy army of this world.

Presently, the remaining forces from the Ethiopian detachment have arrived onto the Special Region while all of the commanders have gathered in the tent HQ as Lieutenant-General Hazama begins the briefing.

"Everyone, the last of our combined forces have arrived through the Gate. Lieutenant Jian, would you please explain what our forces compositions are so that we can better familiarize ourselves?"

"Yes, sir!" 1st Lieutenant Jian An Guo saluted before he explains to the gathered commanders.

"As you all know, the IJA has the most troops in the Expeditionary Force at around 9,500 soldiers with adequate weaponry, vehicles, and logistics, plus 52 tanks, as well as several self-propelled artillery. The IJA will also provide air support in the near future once the airfield that's currently under construction has been completed."

"As for the composition of the rest of the SPREF, they are; Thailand has sent 2,400 soldiers along with APC's, IFVs and some artillery. Indonesia has sent 2,000 troops with IFVs' and a dozen tanks **(1)**. As a side note, the Indonesian government has offered to provide some of their rocket artillery to add to our forces, but a final decision has not yet been made on whether we will receive them or not." Jian continued before the commander of the Indonesian forces, Susilo Tirta interrupted.

"To be fair I can sort of understand why bringing in the rocket artillery may not be a wise decision when it comes to, let's say, being used in a siege of a major town or city. However, as long as the rockets are used against an enemy army on the battlefield, it can be very effective with the different types of warheads that can be installed on the rockets." Susilo explained.

He then smiled as he continued. "Plus... when you consider that the locals are more used to extremely long range attacks from ballistae and trebuchets, the psychological effect on the enemy's morale when they get attacked by multiple rockets seemingly from nowhere is what I believe is a nice bonus to their usage."

Hazama and the other commanders nodded in agreement at Susilo's explanation on the usage of the rockets.

"I will relay this to the Imperial Diet on how the rockets could be used here." Hazama said before turning to Jian, "Continue Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Jian replied before continuing where he left off. "Moving on, the Vietnamese have sent light utility vehicles along with two battalions of soldiers and several artillery pieces while Singapore has sent three mechanized battalions as well as their Armored Vehicles. They along with some elements from the Vietnamese battalions will remain at this base and assume guard duties."

"And finally, India and Ethiopia have each sent a force of 1,200 soldiers while India has also sent 26 of their tanks **(2)**. They will be in reserve at the moment until we make any advances towards the enemy capital." Jian finished.

"Thank you, Jian. I will also have to announce that as of now, our current combined forces are the _1st_ wave in our counterattack against the Saderan's. However, the Imperial Diet will only send the next planned wave through the Gate to support us if we managed to go on the offensive _and_ establish a new FOB."

"But we are not on the offensive at the moment and are simply sitting on this hill in a defensive position is that correct?" Hiwot Khamisi of the Ethiopian forces queried.

"Yes, we will be maintaining our position on Alnus Hill, as the POW's called it, because of two reasons." Hazama began.

"One: we do not know anything about this world well enough to simply push forward or else we may come across a situation that we are not prepared for. For that I want all our forces to prepare several recon teams so that we can get a better understanding of what we will be dealing with in this land." The commanders agreed as Hazama continued, this time more seriously.

"However, the second reason is that several of our UAV's have spotted large enemy formations marching on our positions. Initially, we assumed that this is another Saderan Army attempting to retake Alnus. That is until we noticed that this army is filled with troops wearing multiple different armor, both in color and designs, as well as multiple different banners. Not one of their banners bears the symbol of the Saderan Empire."

Kulap Sasithorn of the Thai forces raised an eyebrow about the new enemy army, "So... we are now dealing with a coalition of nations allied to the Saderans?"

"If the Saderans are anything like the ancient Romans or any ancient society, then this 'coalition' is likely comprised of vassal states of their Empire." Gotama Jay of the Indian forces said after contemplating about the new enemy forces.

"Regardless of what allegiance this Coalition has with the Saderan's, I want everyone to prepare our forces for the upcoming battle." Hazama ordered before everyone saluted and left to tend to their troops.

* * *

 **Allied Army**

 **Near the Allied Army Camp**

On a cliff overlooking a large open area below King Duran, the Lion of the Kingdom of Elbe was observing the area whilst on his horse. He can also just see Alnus Hill on the horizon that he and his army will join up with the other Kings and Dukes at the Allied Camp to retake the Hill from the enemy from another world.

"Your majesty!" A horseman called out as he rode up to give Duran a report, "We have spotted what appeared to be enemy scout's two hills ahead. Should we engage them?"

"Leave them be. We must hurry to meet up with the other kings without haste." Duran said as he and the horseman rode to rejoin his army toward the Allied Camp.

* * *

 **Later in the evening at the Allied Army Camp**

 **The Command Tent**

"The Saderan Army's commander isn't coming?" Duran rose in surprise at the representative sent by the Saderan's as he relays his message.

"Our army is currently facing the enemy at Alnus Hill as we speak. The commander cannot leave at the moment." The Saderan representative explained to the gathered leaders of the Allied Army.

"That makes no sense," Duran said as he sat back down in confusion. "I did not see that many enemies on the hill."

"Lord Duran, the Saderan Army is likely holding the enemy at bay in our place." The Duke of the League Principality spoke up.

"If you say so Duke League..." Duran acknowledges the Duke.

"We would like the Allied Armies to attack the enemy at sunrise tomorrow." The representative said.

"Understood," The King of Alguna said as he rose up. "My army will take the front line and face the enemy at Alnus."

The King of Mudwan however objected. "No, mine will take the front!"

"Wait!" Another Duke interjected. "We will take the front this time!"

Duran sighed as the leaders argued on who will have the right to lead the charge.

Eventually, it was decided that the army of Alguna will lead the first attack along with the armies of Mudwan, the League and Tomaren as the first wave against the enemy on Alnus Hill.

"Then everyone, we shall meet tomorrow at Alnus." The Saderan representative said as he stood to leave.

Before the representative is about to turn and exit the camp, Duran raised his hand to stop him. "Wait, before you leave, what can you tell us about the enemy?"

The representative seemed to contemplate for a second before responding, "Very well, I was instructed to at least indulge you on what we have learned, or rather what little we know about the enemy."

With that, the commanders of the Allied Army paid close attention as the representative began his report.

"To start with we honestly do not know much about the enemy as they have been building defenses ever since they counterattacked and occupied Alnus Hill, not to mention that they speak in an unknown language that we can't understand. Our scouts did report that most of the enemy appeared to be wearing light brown armor, while others wear identical armor but with different colors or patterns. Thus, we believe that the enemy is not one army, but rather what appears to be made up of at least 7 armies joining together against us."

The Allied commanders reacted with disbelief. They knew the enemy was not in large numbers, but the fact that it is made up of 7 different armies seems unbelievable!

"Seven armies!?" The King of Tomaren exclaimed. "Are you sure it was seven, because from what we've seen the number of enemies occupying Alnus seemed to be too small to be made up of seven armies!"

"I understand your confusion but despite that, there are approximately 20,000 enemy soldiers on Alnus and I can assure you that there are seven armies because there were different flags from each army." The representative answered calmly.

The mention of different flags caused Duran to raise an eyebrow. "Different flags, can you describe them for us?"

The representative nodded before he began, "To start off, one of the enemy armies appeared to be flying a white flag with a large red circle in the center. However, it has been noted that this army's flag is seen in large numbers compared to the other armies, which leads us to believe that this army is the leading nation while the others are likely vassals not too different from our Empire and its allies."

At the mention of the comparisons between the enemy and the Saderan Empire, the commanders suddenly became somewhat uneasy about what they would soon be facing.

"What about the... vassal armies?" The King of Mudwan asked with uncertainty.

The representative continued. "One army is flying a flag with five horizontal stripes of, from top to bottom, red, white, blue, white, and red. Another is flying a flag with a horizontal tricolor of golden yellow on top, white in the middle with some sort of blue symbol in the center, and green on the bottom."

"The next one is flying a yellow flag and three red stripes with the middle stripe leaving a gap. Two of the armies both bear flags of a horizontal bicolor of red over white, though one of the army's flag has a crescent moon and five stars in the top corner. And the last army is flying a flag with a horizontal tricolor of green, yellow, and red with a crowned lion in the center."

After the Saderan representative finished his reported description on the enemy, the camp stayed silent for about a minute before the King of Alguna scoffed.

"Hmph, so what if the enemy is comprised of seven armies, they still number only 20,000 compared to our 300,000! We have the numerical advantage to overwhelm the enemy with plenty to spare to occupy the Gate and go to the other side!"

The mood in the camp rose as the other commanders, minus Duran, realize their fortune. Why should they be worried in the first place when they have such a massive advantage?

Seeing that he is no longer needed, the representative prepares to leave the camp. "Then my lords, I will take my leave."

After the Saderan representative had left everyone started bragging to each other about what is clearly going to be a very easy battle to gain some glory.

Duran, however, did not join the other Lords as he pondered about the enemy that he and the others will soon be facing tomorrow.

"Lord Duran, is something the matter? I noticed that you seemed to be tense during the entire meeting." The Duke of the Principality asked.

"Duke League, as that representative explained earlier there are only about 20,000 enemies occupying Alnus." Duran explained.

"Our army is over 300,000 altogether and that is not including our dragon riders, war elephants, cavalry, trebuchets and our goblin and ogre mercenaries. Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the forefront?"

"Then, why do you not wish to be at the front if we have such a numerical advantage? After all, such a measly army won't be any match for us." Duke League asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this battle." Duran replied.

"Ha! Apparently, even Duran, the Lion of the Kingdom of Elbe is no match against the passing of time." The Duke joked.

Duran did not mind the Duke's remark as he knew that he was only joking, but for whatever reason, he just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

" _This enemy already defeated the Saderan's with ease before... so, why did Emperor Molt summon the Allied Army?"_ He thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day/June 26, 2015**

 **Alnus Hill**

"Forward!" The King of Alguna shouted as he and his army led the march towards Alnus Hill.

"Reporting in!" A soldier shouted as he knelt before Duran. "The Alguna, Mudwan, Tomaren, and the League Principality armies, 20,000 in all, have begun their approach toward Alnus."

Duran acknowledges the soldier's report. "Good and what about the Saderan Army?"

"Well..." The soldier hesitated. "We haven't seen a single Saderan soldier near the hill."

"What?!" Duran exclaimed. "Why would the Saderan's not be near-"

He suddenly paused as a horrified realization crossed his mind.

"Have our forces move out immediately!" Duran ordered, much to his men's confusion.

Back at the vanguard force, the leaders were starting to get nervous as they keep moving forward toward Alnus with no Saderan Army in sight.

"Where is the Saderan Army? Did we somehow pass them?" The Duke of the League asked.

"I do not know my lord." The Duke's adjutant answered.

"Impossible... they couldn't have been defeated already?" The Duke gritted his teeth in disbelief.

As the Allied Armies continue their advance, everyone suddenly stopped and looked up in confusion as they hear a whistling sound from above them. Before they even knew it, multiple explosions abruptly appeared all over the Allied Armies wrecking havoc among the ranks of men and beasts alike as they are slaughtered in seconds.

The rest of the armies screamed in terror at what had just happened as more explosions engulfed more of their forces.

"My men!" Duke League screamed in shock as Alnus seemingly erupts. The rest of his officers were also in shock at what was happening around them.

"W-what kind of magic is this!?"

"I can't see the enemy!"

When the smoke finally cleared, the Duke could only look on in shock at the devastation of the Armies of Alguna and Mudwan before the whistling returned causing the Duke to look up and see strange objects heading towards him.

"This is no battle! This is a slaughter!" The Duke screamed before he and his army, along with the army of Tomaren are destroyed as well.

Just a few miles away, Duran and his army were fast approaching to support the assault when the explosions occurred causing them to stop in their tracks.

"No… is Alnus erupting?" Duran uttered as he and his men look on in shock.

Without a moment's hesitation, Duran and his army rushed forward through the smoke and dust to try and save the allied advance.

But when they arrived and the smoke finally cleared, Duran and his men halted in horror at the site that beholds them.

Thousands of torn human and animal body parts with intestines spilling out of some barely intact bodies, and broken weapons and pieces of armor litter the entire charred and cratered landscape.

The sight was so revolting that several of Duran's men threw up. Duran himself stared blankly at the site as he muttered in shock.

"Where is the King of Alguna? Where is the King of Mudwan? Where is the King of Tomaren? Where is Duke League? Where are they?"

 **Allied Army First Offensive Result – Approx. 20,000 dead**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

After the first assault's colossal disaster, the Allied Armies regrouped and launch a second attempt to take back Alnus. This time the numbers in this attack were doubled compared to the first assault in the hope that they will overwhelm the SPREF with the sheer force of numbers including their dragon riders to assist in the attack.

Unfortunately, the SPREF's well-entrenched positions proved to be too much as the dragon riders were shot down by entrenched Type 44 **(3)** SPAAG'S, while soldiers trying to advance toward the hill even after surrounding it, were blasted away by artillery and entrenched tanks.

Elements of the Allied Armies cavalry and war elephants tried to find any gap in the SPREF's defenses only to despair when they come upon iron poles that the SPREF placed during the preparations for defense days earlier and were cut down by both artillery and gunfire.

In the end despite the bravery of the Allied Armies, the firepower of the SPREF proved to be too much and was soon forced to retreat.

 **Allied Army Second Offensive Result – Approx. 40,000 dead**

* * *

 **Allied Army Camp**

 **Near Alnus Hill**

 **The Command Tent**

After the second shocking defeat and with morale at an all-time low, Duran and the remaining Lords and Dukes had gathered in the command tent for an emergency meeting.

"We... we have lost a sixth of the 100,000 we set out with! How could this have happened?" A lord exclaimed in despair.

"Where is the Saderan Army?" Another lord questioned with equal despair in his voice. "What are they doing!?"

"No, not even the Saderan's could stand a chance against them." A Duke said before looking toward Duran. "Lord Duran, should we not retreat?"

"We cannot run off now." Duran calmly said as he gazed at the broken helmet of the Duke of the League, "Not before I have repaid them with an arrow."

"But Lord Duran, we hardly have enough might to take on the enemy!" The first Lord pointed out.

As Duran tried to come up with a way to somehow beat the enemy, an idea formed in his head.

"Tonight is a new moon is it not?" He asked.

"Um, yes Lord Duran it is a new moon tonight." A Duke answered.

"If we launch a night raid tonight, and with the help of the darkness, we should be able to make it to the hill and ambush the enemy." Duran suggested receiving approval from the other Lords and Dukes.

 _"And if we managed to survive all of this, Molt has a lot to answer for the missing Saderan Army."_ Duran thought darkly.

* * *

 **SPREF POV**

 **Later at night**

Many hours have passed as the SPREF waited for what the next move enemy coalition will attempt. They have already inflicted heavy casualties that should've been enough to convince the enemy leaders that their attempts to retake Alnus are futile at best and should just give up and retreat from the area.

Unfortunately for those that hoped that the enemy would retreat, they would soon find out that the enemy proved to be relentless in their drive to take back the hill.

"This is outpost 3 we have sighted the enemy at four klicks out!" An Indonesian lookout reported. "I repeat the enemy is four klicks out!"

In the tent HQ, Hazama and the other commanders immediately gave the order for their respective forces to go on high alert and prepare for a night battle.

"Move out, prepare for combat!" A Captain of the IJA ordered his company.

"Shit, they are attacking us again?" A Thai soldier cursed in annoyance.

A Singaporean soldier who was equally annoyed also cursed. "This is the third time already, and at night as well!"

"Quit complaining and get your asses to your positions!" An Indian Colonel bellowed causing the rest of the troops who were taking a break to scramble to their feet.

After everyone was properly set up and with their weapons loaded, they waited and waited as the enemy marched ever closer. With their more advanced technology, they can see the enemy with their night vision gear and wait for the order to open fire on the enemy coalition in their attempt at a night raid.

Suddenly everyone's radio's cracked to life as the HQ radio operators send out the next orders. "Attention all forces, anyone using night vision, turn them off! Command has ordered that flares are to be used to reveal the enemy!"

* * *

 **Allied Army POV**

Under the cover of a dark moonless night; Duran, his army, and the remaining soldiers of the Allied Armies marched as quietly as they could toward Alnus over the next several minutes while also carefully walking over the dead as they slowly got closer and closer to the hill.

" _If we can just get close enough, we should be able to rush the enemy and catch them off guard."_ Duran thought.

But just as it would seem like the plan would work, the night sky suddenly lit up!

"What brightness!" Duran exclaimed in confusion as he and the armies stared in wonder at the glowing lights.

It didn't take long before Duran realized with horror that they have been discovered and that the enemy will likely begin their attack using their powerful magic.

"No! Everyone attack! Knights, run! Footmen, run! Run!" Duran screamed at his men as he whipped his horse and rushed forward toward the hill.

Just as the Allied Armies begin their desperate charge to follow Duran, blasts of light suddenly appeared from the enemy positions on Alnus Hill and were soon engulfed by the resulting explosions.

Duran briefly looked back and tried to encourage his forces to follow him as he charged through the enemy fire. "Everyone, follow me! Run!"

Somehow, Duran's encouragement worked as his own army rushed forward to join their king. And despite being under the withering power of the enemy's powerful magic, the Allied Armies that took part in this now botched night raid let out a massive war cry and joined Duran and his men in their charge towards Alnus Hill.

Back at the tip of the charge, Duran rode his horse as fast as it would go when he was suddenly launched forward as his horse got stuck on some strange spiked metal wire.

The rest of the Armies soon arrived but halted as soon as they saw the metal wires that dotted the area blocking their path.

"Lord Duran, we are coming" Duran's men cried out as they rush to aid their fallen King while the rest of the Armies try to continue their advance through the many gaps in the metal wire defenses.

Unfortunately, neither his men nor any of the Armies managed to get past the first line of metal wires when a massive amount of flashes of light suddenly dashed across the field and tore through the soldiers. Duran could only watch in horror as his men were cut down in seconds.

For the rest of the Allied Army... this latest attack from the enemy on Alnus Hill was the final nail in the coffin that completely broke their morale, causing a chain rout as the soldiers ran for their lives to escape from the enemy's terrifyingly powerful magic.

Despite some near misses from the lights, Duran managed to stand on his two feet again and can only blankly stare at the destruction around him where men lie dead where they had previously stood when they tried to get past the metal wires. In the distance, he can see the Armies have turned and fled from the devastating attack from the hill while still being cut down by either the lights, the eruptions, or a combination of both.

He then turned in the direction of Alnus and saw that the lights continue to pour out from the hill and head toward the once mighty Allied Army.

"We never stood a chance... no matter what we do we could never beat them." Duran muttered to himself as more explosions erupted behind him killing more men that haven't escaped the enemy's attack.

Then, with a maddening expression on his face, he started to laugh hysterically, "HA, HA, HA! This is no war! This is no war at all! HA, HA, HA!"

Duran continued to laugh before an explosion erupted near where he was standing and consumed him.

 **Allied Army Third Offensive Result – Approx. 20,000+ dead**

* * *

 **The Next Morning/June 27, 2015**

 **Alnus Hill**

In the early morning hours; Itami, Kurata, and Rainer walked through the field littered with thousands upon thousands of corpses of the coalition that the SPREF had been fighting the day before. They along with several other soldiers were tasked to look for survivors and alert any medical units to get them medical treatment.

Those that couldn't be saved, however, were to be given a mercy killing to end their suffering.

Above and all around them, flocks of Vultures flew over the battlefield as they feasted on the corpses of both men and animals alike. Kurata felt sick at the site and nearly hurled a few times already.

As for Rainer; on the outside, he seems to remain calm but internally even he felt slightly sick, no amount of training would prepare anyone for the true horrors of war. This is especially the case with the massive amount of casualties that were inflicted on both the Saderan's and this coalition that more than likely would be repeated again if and when the SPREF would go on the offensive and possibly engage in another rather one-sided battle.

That is... if anyone would call this slaughter a "battle" at all.

"I heard we killed over 80,000 of them." Kurata muttered, still feeling sick at the site.

"Combined with the losses the Saderans suffered at Ginza that would bring a grand total of over 140,000." Itami stated.

"Are you worried about the enemy sir?" Rainer asked.

Itami sighed, "Just think about it for a sec, over one hundred and forty thousand! What kind of nation are we fighting that's so willing to sacrifice that many lives?"

Before either Rainer or Kurata could respond, they all suddenly heard a faint voice just a few feet in front of them.

" **Help... somebody..."** The voice quietly cried.

The three men looked at each other to confirm if they all heard the voice before moving in the direction of the voice. On the way, Itami gestured to Kurata to move ahead to confirm if there is a survivor among the dead.

"Lieutenant, we've got a survivor here! Or rather, what's left of him..." Kurata grimly confirmed.

When Itami and Rainer reached to where Kurata found the survivor they saw an old man, probably in his late 60's, with an eye patch covering where his left eye would be. But what caught their attention was the man's missing left leg and arm.

Unbeknownst to the three men, the survivor that they found was none other than the once proud and respected Lion of the Kingdom of Elbe, King Duran himself.

* * *

 **(1)** Imported Type 49 MBT used by the Indonesians

 **(2)** Japanese influenced version of the OTL Arjun Tank

 **(3)** OTL Type 87 Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun (aka the "Guntank")


	5. The Third Recon Team

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts"_ : Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts"** : Foreign language from one perspective

 ** _"Thoughts"_** : Foreign language thoughts from one perspective

 **AN: I will have to note for those who may have noticed that I had changed Kurata's rank from Sergeant to Corporal. This is because I had been researching to figure out the rankings of the canon RCT3 compare to my IJA ranking back in the previous Chapter; Retaliation.**

 **I realized that in the old IJA ranking system of the OTL; there was no Sergeant 1st Class rank, while in the JGSDF, it is an official rank. So I had to figure out if the IJA of this timeline would've added the rank at some point, or never adopted it.**

 **In the end, I chose the latter. So as a result, I had to rework my IJA ranking system while also changing RCT3 ranks to be somewhat equivalent to the canon ranks.**

 **Oh, and I added a new description note of what the Type 21 bullpup assault rifle looks in both the Timeline and Chapter 2 weapon list.**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 4: The Third Recon Team

* * *

 **Imperial Calendar 687**

 **Imperial Capital Sadera, Saderan Empire**

 **Palace Throne Room**

"Your majesty, along with the dead and missing, we expect almost over one hundred and a half thousand casualties in total among our allies." Internal Minister Marcus said as he gives his report on the fate of the Allied Armies to Emperor Molt.

"As a result, the remnant armies have been left leaderless and appeared to have dispersed and returned to their homelands."

"Humph, just as expected" The Emperor smirked, "Our neighbors are no longer a potential threat to the Empire."

"Now, onto more pressing matters about these invaders from another world. I order that every village and town from Alnus to the Imperial Capital be burned to the ground, have their wells poisoned and take their food and livestock." The Emperor commanded.

"If we do so, then the enemy will be forced to a standstill as they will be deprived of food and any resources they would use."

"Scorched Earth tactics, your majesty? But, I worry that our tax revenue will probably drop considerably if we implement this strategy." Marcus said with concern. He was worried that such losses could fester problems for the Empire.

"It can't be helped. In any war, we must make some sacrifices if we are to ensure victory in the long run." The Emperor sighed.

Marcus paused as he pondered if he should even ask the Emperor about a certain Senator.

"Your majesty, I was wondering, do you consider Marquis Carcel to be too obstructive?"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why do you involve Marquis Carcel in your concerns?"

"It's just…" Marcus hesitated before regaining his composure, "There are movements within the Senate led by Senator Casel to have you recalled for a state of emergency."

The Emperor chuckled, "Interesting, this presents a good opportunity to take care of the Senate in one fell swoop. For now, though, let the Senate do as they please."

"If that is what you want your majesty." Marcus said with a slight uncertainty in his voice.

The Emperor then asked Marcus about one other project that he had left to the Imperial Navy.

"By the way, Marcus, how goes the progress to open the other Gate on Vrizeln?" He asked.

Vrizeln, a small island located in the middle of the Blue Sea which housed another Gate identical in design to the one on Alnus Hill. The only difference between the two was that the Vrizeln Gate was almost six times larger in overall size to the Alnus Gate and it sits in the middle of a large deep lagoon.

It was once considered a holy location to the local undersea dwellers, such as the merfolk until the Saderan Empire occupied it a decade earlier and has held the island since.

"From the latest report, now that the mages who opened the Gate on Alnus Hill were also sent there, progress should be speeding up." Marcus said.

The Emperor nodded in satisfaction, "Good because I have one more order reserved for those mages that could potentially help us in this current war."

"And what might that be your majesty?" Marcus asked.

Instead of answering, the Emperor asked Marcus, "Tell me, do you think those mages who opened Alnus might be able to connect Vrizeln to the invader's world?"

Marcus pondered, "If the mages felt some sort link when they were opening Alnus, then it might be possible for them to recreate that link on Vrizeln to the invader's world."

His eyes widened once he realized the significance of what the recreated link would mean. "And if it works... then we would have an advantage to potentially do damage to the invader's controlled territory or even their homeland with our navy."

"Precisely, I want you to send the orders to have those mages attempt to connect to the invader's world while we plan out a strategy for the Navy until it finally opens." The Emperor ordered.

"It shall be done, your majesty." Marcus bowed.

"Your majesty!" A female voice was heard as the great doors to the throne opened and in strode the Emperor's daughter, Princess Piña Co Lada.

"Piña Co Lada my daughter, what do you need?"

"It is about Alnus, of course." She said after respectfully bowing to her father. "I have learned that the Allied Armies had faced a miserable defeat and that the Empire's holy ground, Alnus hill is occupied by enemy forces. Just what is your majesty doing while our country is in a critical situation?"

Marcus tried to defuse the situation, "Your Highness, we are using this opportunity to rebuild our forces and-"

But Piña interrupted Marcus before he could finish his explanation. "What complacency! How many months, no years do you think that will take!? With such a delay, the enemy could-"

"Piña, that's enough." The Emperor commanded his daughter causing her to stop her rant.

"You see the one who proposed the delay was me." The Emperor explained. "We are too ignorant of the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill and this delay will give us time to rebuild our army and even retake Alnus eventually."

The Emperor then suddenly had an idea. "This is perfect. Could I ask you and your Order to scout the enemy?"

"Me, with my Order?" Piña asked in shock

The Emperor smiled "Indeed if your Order is more than your plaything... is that alright?"

Piña slightly scowled at the jab her father made on her Order, but if this will show that her Order is not a decoration for the Palace, then she will take the opportunity to finally prove herself and her Order's worth.

In the end Piña accepted the request as she kneeled before her father, "I understand your majesty."

* * *

 **June 28, 2015**

 **Special Region**

 **+14 Days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **Alnus Hill**

Two days have passed since the defense 'battle' of Alnus Hill.

In that time the SPREF had sent their troops to clear out the decaying bodies of the soldiers and animals of what was once (as now learned from the new surviving POW's) the "Allied Army". It was a grueling task with so many bodies lying around that it would take a long time to clear the area.

On the other hand, only the corpses of the dragons were left untouched for the SPREF troops to be used as target practice in case they ever get attacked by the dragon riders used by the Saderan Empire.

At the same time, new walls were being built to fully encircle the Hill and turn it into a literal fortress. The design of the new fortress was decided to be a 6-pointed star fort that several people in the base noted that from an aerial view, it would look like a giant 6-pointed shuriken.

Regardless the process to build the fort would take time to complete as the new airfield took a much higher priority in order to gain much-needed air support.

Itami at the moment was called in by his superior officer (a Major) to be informed on what the higher-ups in the base had decided what their next move should be.

"General Hazama and the other commanders have decided that before we start our offensive we'll need to know this land better. As a result, scout teams from each nation in the SPREF will be sent to primarily investigate the politics, trade, industries, and terrain of this region. They also include that the people, religions, etc will also be investigated as well." The Major explained.

"So basically we're doing a survey huh?" Itami asked. "That sounds good actually."

The Major nodded, and then suddenly smiled, "I'm glad you see it that way because you are also going on the survey as well."

For a second, Itami didn't register what the Major just said. "…What?"

"I'm not messing around, you are going. Not alone of course, why would anyone do that?" The Major shrugged.

"Someone who wants to get rid of the person they don't like?" Itami deadpanned much to the slight amusement of the Major.

"Very funny, anyway as I have said the SPREF will be sending recon teams, each team will be made up of 11 men platoons divide into three vehicles along with a Tank as an escort. They will also have one international squad to join the team along with their own vehicle. Also due to the possibility that the surveys could take several days, extra fuel cans would be distributed to all of the vehicles, especially the tanks." The Major explained.

Itami blinked in confusion before asking, "Um... sir, I can understand the international squad thing as well as the extra fuel cans, but a tank? Do we really need to bring a tank for a survey?"

"And more importantly, what if something goes wrong? The vehicles we will be using won't be able to tow a tank all the way back here at Alnus." He pointed out.

The Major raised his hand to reassure Itami. "I know it sounds a bit much to have a tank as part of a recon, but General Hazama and the other commanders had decided that since we are in a literal fantasy world where creatures such as dragons exist, they do not want to take any chances should any of the teams encounter _anything_ bigger."

"And to your question about the tank needing to be towed back here, they did say that a recovery vehicle will be sent out to assist in the recovery of the tank." The Major explained.

"I... guess that makes sense." Itami reasoned as he recalls several extremely powerful fantasy monsters from the different manga's that he had read and as well as battling against (frustratingly cheap at times) video game giant monster bosses that he, on multiple occasions, has had a hard time defeating.

"Anyway, each member nation of the SPREF will be sending four to six recon teams to survey each area they will be assigned and you will be in command of one of them. Make contact with the townspeople in your area north from here and determine the nature of those people. And if possible, establish a friendly relation with them." The Major said.

Itami sighed as he rubs the back of his head., "Okay, I'll do it I guess."

" _It's a little better than help clear the thousands of bodies still littered outside the base."_ Itami thought to himself.

The Major nodded. "Good. First Lieutenant Itami Youji, I hereby give you command of the Third Recon Team!"

* * *

 **Alnus Hill Vehicle Depot**

The main group of 11 soldiers of RCT3 stood at attention in next to a Type 51 armored light truck **(1),** and a pair of Type 60 LAV's **(2)** as Itami approached them. He took note that the international squad that will be joining his Team were all from the RTA as they also stood at attention next to their own Chaiprakam light truck **(3)**. Sitting behind the rear Type 60 was a Type 49 Kai MBT that will be escorting RCT3, with its crew standing at attention beside the tank.

"Fall in!" The assembled RCT3 saluted in greeting their new commanding officer as Sergeant Major Jihao Su addresses Itami, "Recon Team 3 reporting for duty sir!"

Itami saluted back before shifting his attention to two familiar faces, "Kurata, Rainer, looks like we will be working together again."

"It's an honor that we'll be part of your team Lieutenant!" Kurata beamed.

"I know I've already said it before back at the Nerima Garrison but, it will be an honor to fight alongside you Lieutenant... again." Rainer said.

Itami smiled before turning his attention to the Sergeant Major who Itami had personally known very well. "Pops, it's been awhile. How are you?"

Most of RCT3 was quite surprised at the way Itami spoke with the older officer as though he were family. No one is more surprised/shocked than a particularly short, brown-haired female Sergeant of the Team.

"' _Pops_ ' _? Why would he address the Sergeant Major so casually?!"_ Sergeant Kuribayshi Shino mentally screamed in shock at the way Itami spoke to the older officer.

Jiahao simply smiled. "I'm doing quite well Itami."

"Alright, well... let's see who else is in the Team." Itami said as he looks over the roster on his Team.

* * *

 **IJA Recon Team Three**

\- Sergeant Major Jiahao Su, Second-In-Command (Chinese/Manchu)

\- Master Sergeant, Hanuel Mun Rifleman (Korean)

\- Sergeant Rainier Quintana, Automatic Rifleman (Filipino)

\- Sergeant Kuribayashi Shino, Rifleman/Close Combat Specialist (Japanese)

\- Sergeant Carina Guadalupe, Combat Medic (Spanish)

\- Corporal Kurata Takeo, Rifleman/Driver (Japanese)

\- Corporal Iseul Rhee, Rifleman/Driver (Korean)

\- Superior Private Alejo Espina, Rifleman/Driver (Filipino)

\- Superior Private Cándido Huerta, Heavy Weapons Specialist/Type 12 Gunner (Filipino)

\- Superior Private Zan Wen, Grenadier/Type 12 Gunner (Chinese)

\- Superior Private Hitoshi Furuta, Rifleman (Japanese)

 **Type 49 Kai MBT crew**

\- Sergeant Armando Villanueva, Commander (Spanish)

\- Corporal Zan Xue, Gunner (Taiwanese)

\- Superior Private Natalio Travieso, Driver (Spanish)

 **Thai Squad**

\- Sergeant Major Thaksin Sakchai, Rifleman

\- Sergeant Klahan Mongkut Automatic Rifleman

\- Private Intira Ratree, Grenadier

\- Private Wattana Prasert, Rifleman

* * *

"I'm Itami, commander of the Special Region Recon Team Three" Itami greeted before his expression turned serious.

"We are about to embark on a reconnaissance mission outside of the immediate area around the Gate. Our objective is to gather intelligence and investigate the people, industries, religion and politics since we are in a land... no, a world that is completely unknown to us so unless we want to aimlessly wander around resulting in wasting our supplies and resources we have to get this job done."

"However, we also want to win the hearts and minds of the local populace so check your targets when we enter a settlement. That is all. Now man your vehicles and let's get going!" Itami concluded to the team.

"Sir!"

 _"I get unlucky in the Ginza Incident, get promoted for my actions, help hold off enemy attacks in the defense of Alnus Hill, and now I am a squad commander. What else could possibly happen?"_

After everyone got into their vehicles, the Third Recon Team left the base with Itami in the Type 51 truck at the front, followed by the two Type 60 LAV's and the Thai's Chaiprakam, and finally, the Type 49 MBT bringing up the rear.

As the Team continued their trek down the road, Itami and the some of RCT3 each dug into a small book filled with translated material of the local language that was written down from the interviews with some of the more coherent POWs.

* * *

 **Coda Village**

A few hours had passed since RCT3 left the base and, other than the occasional old ancient ruins that the team drove pass, the journey had been rather uneventful.

It wasn't until when the team approached a small forest that they noticed what appeared to be a small medieval village with a large sign at the entrance.

"Sir, I can see the first village among those trees." Kurata reported.

Itami nodded, "We can see it, Kurata, take us there and stop outside the entrance."

It took only a minute for the column to approach the gate entrance before coming to a complete stop.

"Alright everyone, disembark but leave your rifles in the vehicles. We don't want to scare the locals." Itami ordered.

After a collective confirmation from the team, as well as a discussion over the radio with Sergeant Armando Villanueva of the Type 49 that he and his crew will remain in the tank and be on overwatch, Itami and some of RCT3 disembarked from their vehicles before approaching the village entrance.

" **'Coda'** , that must be the name of this village." Itami mused as he and the others entered the village.

But as they neared a well that was near the gate entrance, they noticed that there was literally nobody in sight.

"Um... where are the villagers living here?" Sergeant Klahan Mongkut asked.

"...I think I know where they are." Master Sergeant Hanuel Mun pointedly stared to the left side of the Village.

Following Hanuel's gaze, the team noticed that the villagers were poking out their doors and windows before they immediately sealed themselves away once they were discovered.

Looking around them they can see that from almost all of the buildings, the rest of the villagers were staring at them before they too closed the doors and windows shut the moment the team made eye contact with them.

The Team looked at each other as they wondered what they will do now in this... awkward situation. Before Itami could ask for any suggestions, they heard a slight commotion as a door from the central building opened, followed by footsteps approaching them.

Turning in the direction at the source they saw an elderly man in probably in his late fifties or early sixties approach them. Behind the man were several people in the central building who watch with anxiety as the man walk toward them.

Seeing that the other villagers were starting to poke out of the doors and windows of the buildings they were hiding in, Itami gestured for the Team to stay put before approaching the nervous looking yet brave man to at least try to greet him and show to the rest of the Village that they are friendly and not here to do... whatever it is the villagers expected his Team would do.

Once Itami and the elder man are about five feet from each other, they stared at each other for a minute before the man took his hat off and took a deep breath.

" **Welcome to Coda, I am the Head of our community. To what reasons have your group decided to visit our village?"**

* * *

 **A few kilometers from Coda Village**

After a lengthy conversation with the village chief, as well as reassuring that RCT3 was not there to invade them or do something worse, the villagers started to interact with the Team. Though wary at first, the villagers soon started to open up to the Team while providing them with useful information about the general area near Coda.

Eventually, after the Village Chief directed them to the next settlement that was apparently inhabited by only elves somewhere deep inside a thick forest called Koan south from Coda, the Team was ready to leave.

After saying their goodbyes to the villagers, RCT3 soon left the village and headed out to their next destination marked on their maps.

"The sky sure is blue. No doubt, this is a parallel world!" Itami said while admiring the environment around them.

"You can get that in Hokkaido or in certain parts of Manchuria you know." Kurata said as he drove the Type 51 before he started to bemoan.

"I expected that since this is a fantasy world, there would fantastical stuff like dragons and fairies flying around. But everyone we've run into so far had been human, making this place look something more like medieval Europe."

Kurata sighed, "What a bummer."

"Well, just by being in a Parallel world is pretty fantastical already, right?" Itami asked trying to cheer his subordinate up to little to no avail.

"I suppose so. Though I'm still heartbroken." Kurata replied feeling somewhat depressed.

Over the next several minutes the Team attempts to try to distract themselves in order to pass the time. They told jokes, helped each other out to better understand the local language, and sometimes sang together (much to the chagrin of Kuribayashi when Itami and Kurata sang together of some opening from a magical girl anime).

* * *

 **Sundown**

By now the local sun was starting to set, turning the sky a bright orange as RCT3 continue their trek towards the next settlement.

"Kurata, take a right at the stream up ahead and follow it. If we go along that way, we should be able to see a forest that the Coda Village chief told us about." Jiahao said.

"Roger, Sergeant Major Jiahao." Kurata acknowledged.

As the Column made the right turn to follow the stream, Jiahao spoke to Itami.

"Lieutenant Itami, I would like to make a suggestion; let's set up camp near the forest."

"Yeah, I agree. Inform the rest of the team would you Pops?" Itami said.

As Jiahao use the radio to inform RCT3 about setting up a camp, Kurata looked perplexed.

"Eh? Lieutenant, we are not going straight into the forest?"

"If we went into the forest now, it'll be dark soon." Itami answered as he explained.

"Besides, we don't know what's in there nor do I want us to run into any of the locals. After all, if we do encounter them we'll probably end up intimidating them. It would've been counter-intuitive from our main task as a recon team."

"Win the hearts and minds of the local population, establish friendly ties, and gather information, right sir?" Rainer asked.

Itami nodded, "Yep, that's the gist of it. So continue toward the forests until we stop to find a spot to camp for the night, alright Kurata?"

"Understood sir." Kurata nodded as he continued to drive.

Itami then browsed through the language guidebook to pass the time, as well as improve his understanding of the local language further. "Um, let's see here..."

" **Hello, how are you~?"**

Kurata smirked, "Utterly monotonous. Shouldn't you have gone to that language class back at the base before we set out?"

This earned a chuckle from both Rainer and Jiahao as they knew that some members of the team can speak the language a little better than Itami, as evidenced back at Coda Village once the locals started to mingle with RCT3.

"Shut up!" Itami said as he smacked at Kurata's helmet.

After regaining his composure, Kurata's eyes suddenly widen as he continued to drive toward the nearby forest. "Huh?"

"Hey! No changing the topic-" Itami said before something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked ahead of the road. "Huh?"

"What the..." Jiahao muttered as they saw a massive plume of smoke rising from the forest on the horizon.

* * *

 **Near Koan Forest**

The column continued to approach the now obvious forest fire before coming to a complete stop on a cliff 2-3 km away from the fire. After stopping, most of RCT3 disembarked from their vehicles and stared at the forest fire in muted wonder.

"... It's burning." Kurata muttered.

"Do you think it is natural, or a freak of nature?" Itami asked.

"More like something from a Giant Kaijuu movie." Jiahao grimly observed through his binoculars.

Itami raised an eyebrow as Jiahao gestured in a certain direction of the burning forest for him to take a better look through his own binoculars. What he then saw was a large red dragon breathing fire into the forest. "That's...!"

Meanwhile, the Type 49's turret tracked the giant red dragon as the commander of the tank, Sergeant Armando Villanueva patches into the radio to speak with Itami.

"Lieutenant, my tank has a clear shot at the dragon... should we engage it?" Armando asked with a strong hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Negative, don't open fire. We don't want to provoke that thing into attacking _us;_ we have a large disadvantage for us to fight that thing around here." Itami immediately ordered before re-observing the dragon through his binoculars as it roars and breathes another stream of fire.

"First Lieutenant Itami, what shall we do now?" Kuribayashi asked as she walked toward Itami for any orders in the current situation.

"We will probably have to find a suitable location for the night and then go look around the area." Itami said.

Then out of nowhere, he suddenly pretended to be scared as he turned to Kuribayashi, "Kuribayashi-chan if I go alone to find that location for us to camp, I'll be scared. Won't you come along?"

Kuribayashi flatly replied, "No."

"Ah, alright..." Itami smiled awkwardly.

Everyone then turned to look at the dragon as it let out another bellowing roar before it rose up into the air and flew away from the destruction.

Once the dragon was too far away to be seen, the Team started to ease up until something dawned on Itami as he returned to stare at the burning forest.

"Hey," Itami started catching everyone's attention, "do you think that dragon has a habit to randomly burn down forests for no reason?"

"If you're interested in the dragon's behavior," Kuribayashi deadpanned, "why don't you go after it to understand it?"

"No, I mean, didn't the Chief back at Coda Village say something about a settlement in the forest?" Itami explained as he looked through his binoculars at the burning forest.

Everyone tensed as they looked at the burning inferno with newfound horror.

"Lieutenant, we have to go in there!" Carina exclaimed as the medic side of her wanted to save as many lives as possible. Only to be crushed as Jiahao turned to directly speak to her.

"Look, Sergeant Guadalupe, as much as I would also want to go down there as well, we can't; not with that raging blaze still burning for who knows how much longer." Jiahao sternly advised Carina, much to the combat medic's dismay.

Itami cursed, "Shit, by the time the fires would finally die out it would be too late."

Then above the fires, a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky causing everyone to look up as ominous storm clouds filled the entire sky.

Itami sighed, "There is nothing we can do right now, we will have to find a place to camp for the night and then head out into the forest first thing in the morning after the fire is put out by the coming storm. Okay, everyone?"

After receiving several affirmatives, Jiahao ordered RCT3 to move out to set up camp somewhere near the forest as more lightning flashed across the sky.

* * *

 **June 29, 2015**

 **Morning**

 **Koan Forest Elf Village**

After a somewhat sleepless night, the Team got into their vehicles and entered what was left of the forest. Rain from the storm the previous night had managed to put the fire out leaving behind a muddy, charred smoking landscape.

"The ground is still warm." Jiahao observed as the Team that was on foot spread out evenly with their weapons loaded and ready for an engagement.

"It'll be a miracle if we found any survivors that managed to survive this." Private Wattana from the Thai Squad muttered.

Kuribayashi, who was slightly ahead of the Team suddenly, raised her fist up causing the Team to stop moving.

"What is it Kuribayashi?" Itami asked.

"...ruins, sir ...up ahead." Kuribayashi said.

The Team made their way to Kuribayashi's position and saw a gruesome site.

Right in front of them of what was once an entire village full of Elves, was instead replaced by broken and burnt remains of buildings that once stood before they were mercilessly destroyed by the giant red dragon.

But what made several members of the Team start to feel sick, was the sight of charred shriveled bodies with their faces frozen in fear and horror as they were burned alive in their final moments.

"First Lieutenant, this is..." Kurata muttered, feeling sick already.

Itami groaned, "Kurata, don't say it."

After composing themselves, as well as paying their respects to the dead, Itami gave new orders to the Team to split up into smaller groups in order to try and find any survivors among the ruins.

However, after almost an hour of searching, there was no sign of life in or around the village. Tired, Itami sat at the mouth of the local well and took a small break drinking water from his canteen.

Just then Kuribayashi approached him with a notepad.

"First Lieutenant, there were about 32 buildings in this settlement. However, we've confirmed only 27 corpses. That's too few; we believe the rest of the inhabitants are buried underneath the rubble when the buildings collapsed in the fire." She reported.

Itami sighed, "If you take into account that there were at least three people per building, that would mean at least a hundred had died from that dragon's attack."

"It's too cruel." Kuribayashi said as the vehicles of RCT3 rolled up a few feet from them.

"We will have to make a report that the dragons here, especially those like that giant red one, may attack settlements." Itami said as he notices a bucket with a long rope attached to the well that he could use to refill his canteen from the well's water.

"During the Ginza incident as well as the defensive battle at the Gate, we faced smaller dragons and managed to bring them down with 13mm AP rounds." Kuribayashi recalled.

"Huh, so they're almost comparable to an APC?" Itami said as he stood up with the bucket and rope in his hands.

"Still until the airfield back at the base is finally finished, we won't be getting much air support to potentially hunt down that red dragon if and when we locate where its nest is." He said as he prepares to throw the bucket down into the well.

But just as he about to throw the bucket, he thought he heard a faint feminine voice.

"Hm? Kuribayashi, did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything." Kuribayashi replied, confused at Itami's question.

Itami himself also became confused, "But if you didn't say anything, and Carina is with Furuta, Zan, and Rainer west of the village. And then there's Intira with her squad east of here... then who-"

Then Itami and Kuribayashi heard a loud unfamiliar, feminine voice in an unknown language not in the local human dialect coming out from the well.

" **Someone, is anyone out there?"**

"...Don't tell me..." Itami muttered before he glanced down as Kuribayashi pulled out a flashlight and shone it down into the well.

There with her arm raised to block the bright light, was a blonde haired girl in wet green clothes standing waist deep in the water.

"A survivor..." A stunned Itami uttered before turning to inform the rest of the Team, "We have a survivor!"

* * *

 **(1) OTL Toyota High Mobility Vehicle**

 **(2) OTL Komatsu LAV's**

 **(3) Thai licensed built OTL Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck with added armor for protection.**


	6. Evacuation

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts"_ : Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts"** : Foreign language from one perspective

" _ **Thoughts"**_ : Foreign language thoughts from one perspective

 **AN: This took me several retries until I was satisfied with the result. Also, if Tuka seems OOC, I apologize.**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 5: Evacuation

* * *

 **June 29, 2015**

 **Koan Forest Elf Village**

 **Tuka Luna Marceau POV**

Morning... it's already morning ever since my father dropped me into this well for my safety.

"Father..." I muttered as I stared at the well's mouth, waiting for father to appear, to show that he is okay and has come to rescue me. But he never appeared. The last time I saw my father, he was smiling at me with the Fire Dragon right behind him with its jaws wide open. But, he couldn't really be dead, could he?

I shivered; the cold is starting to make me numb as I hugged myself from the long duration that I had been in the water and soaked by the rain since the Fire Dragon attacked our Village.

The Fire Dragon... the monster that destroyed my Village, my people, and everything I knew and loved... all gone.

"At this rate..." I muttered weakly, "I am going to die."

Is this it? Am I going to die here, alone in this well?

Then I heard voices; voices of a man and a woman speaking in a language I have never heard of above me near the mouth of the well.

 **"If you take into account that there were at least three people per building, that would mean at least a hundred had died from that dragon's attack."** The male voice said.

" **It's too cruel."** The female voice said.

I stared at the mouth of the well in wonder. What are they saying? I had never heard such a strange language in my 165 years of my life.

Although I may not know what they were saying, I then decided to take the chance to try and call out to whoever it is up there for help. But, ever since I was dropped in this well by father, I can barely speak due to the harsh cold thanks to the rain and as a result, my voice came out quiet.

My heart raced as I began to panic that the people out there might move on and leave me here to die. _"Father... I-I don't want to die yet! I have to know if you're still alive!"_

With a deep breath, I muster all the energy that I have to call out to these people, "Someone, is anyone out there?"

For a moment, there was no response. Then I heard rapid movement as I saw a silhouette of a male looking down into the well.

My heart slightly swelled, they heard me, they actually now know that I'm down here!

Before I could try to call out to them again, another figure... I think it was the woman, appeared next to the male and pull something out from her person and-, by the gods the light shone on me is so bright!

I raised my arm to block the light as I heard the man speak to; I'm guessing others that came along with them.

" **A survivor... We have a survivor!"**

After the man shouted in their language, I heard some commotion of other confused voices as well as more rapid movement as the man began to order them around.

I stood there for several moments before a rope was suddenly thrown down into the Well directly in front of me. For a moment I thought that they may want me to climb up the rope, but I was too cold and I might not have a good grip even if I tried to climb up myself.

Fortunately, that wasn't the case as I hear some sounds before I looked up again. I saw a figure using the rope to climb down towards me. He briefly glanced towards me and whispered in his language.

" **A real elf..."**

When he spoke, I recognized it as the man from earlier who called upon the other people to this well.

As the man got closer, I noticed that he was wearing a light brown armor that I have never seen before. Was he a soldier?

Eventually, the man finally landed in the water just in front of me before he turned to face me and I was able to fully see his face. What I initially saw shocked me.

"F-father?" My eyes were starting to tear up, could it be, did he finally return to rescue me?

It wasn't until I got a better look that I can see that the man in front of me may have some resemblance to my father... but it was clear that this man wasn't him.

" _...no it's not father..."_ I thought sadly.

I guess, maybe he really is dead after all.

The man probably noticed my expression and gently put a hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked up at him, and saw him giving me a sympathetic look before he spoke and to my surprise; it was in the common language the rest of the humans of Falmart spoke.

"I'm~ sorry." The man spoke, rather hauntingly since the language was probably foreign to him.

He then turned around and crouched showing his back. I was unsure at first, until he turned his head toward me, and gave me a reassuring smile... the same smile father would make.

It was enough for me to walk towards him and hold onto his back before he called up to the other soldiers to pull us up.

" **Pops, I got her! Now pull us up!"**

We then slowly began to climb as an older male voice shouted.

" **Easy, don't pull too quickly!"**

As we got nearer to the mouth of the well, I could hear something growling. For a moment, I panicked thinking that the Fire Dragon had returned until I realized that it's possible that the unknown animal making the growling sound was probably the one pulling us up and is used by these people, no soldiers.

Soon we reached the mouth of the well and I saw that there were several other soldiers wearing the same colored armor... no, there were also a few other soldiers wearing a different colored armor as well. All of them had a look of surprise on their faces.

Have these soldiers never seen an elf before? It seemed impossible. Before I could dwell on that thought anymore, two of the soldiers helped me up out of the well before a female soldier approached and began to gently inspect me. Was she this group of soldier's doctor?

As I was being inspected, I finally looked around me... and all I saw was nothing but the charred remains of my Village... including remains of other elves that died.

Memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back to me. Everyone I knew, including my best friend Yuno when she was devoured by the Fire Dragon, and... my father when the dragon was right behind him after he dropped me into the well.

After all of that, I screamed.

* * *

 **RCT3 POV**

The Elf girl's hysteria upon seeing what happened to her village lasted for about a minute before she was guided to the Type 51 Armored Truck by Carina, Kuribayashi, and Intira for treatment.

"After going through the entire Village, we found only one survivor?" Rainer asked, somewhat in disbelief.

Itami sighed as he sat on a boulder and emptied his water-filled boots and tried to dry his socks, "Given what we saw on the amount of destruction in this Village, I guess we shouldn't be surprised that the possibility of survivors would be really low."

"Still, I can't believe that we found a real Elf Lieutenant. And a blonde no less! I sense some good things coming our way after this." Kurata said.

Rainer raised an eyebrow at Kurata, "You really like Elves don't you?"

"Well not just Elves, I like Monster Girls in general. So if there are Elves, there must be other Monster Girls out there!" Kurata replied before he paused.

"I mean, on one hand, I'm happy that we found something other than the usual humans we passed by, but... well..." Kurata trailed off looking unsure.

Itami can tell what Kurata is getting at, "... but you wish that it was under a better circumstance, rather than finding her as possibly the sole survivor of her Village?"

Kurata sighed, "Yes sir."

Kurata may have initially been excited about finally seeing a real Elf, but her earlier hysteria upon seeing what happened to her Village was not how he wanted his first encounter with a real Monster Girl to go. Let alone on the fact that it wouldn't have been appropriate in the first place.

For a few minutes, the three men said nothing until Carina approached them as she saluted to Itami to give a report on the Elf girl.

"Sergeant Carina, how is she?" Itami asked after saluting back.

"For now, her body temperature has returned to normal and is currently sleeping. So she's no longer in mortal danger." Carina explained.

Itami was relieved, "That's good."

Carina, concerned for the Elf girl, then asked, "Lieutenant, what should we do now?"

"Let's see..." Itami began as he gazed upon the ruins.

"This place has been wiped out, so we can't just leave her here. We should probably bring her with us as a refugee in order to keep her safe. And possibly go back to Coda Village and see if they can keep her." Itami said.

Carina smiled, "I was pretty sure the first lieutenant would say something like that."

"That's because I'm humane, aren't I." Itami replied before standing up and smiled awkwardly, "By the way, does anybody have an extra pair of dry boots?"

After everyone boarded the vehicles Itami radios the entire Team, "Everyone, as of now we are returning to Alnus via Coda Village. Move out!"

With that RCT3 left the ruins of what was once an Elven Village and headed back towards Coda Village.

"Hey Lieutenant... you don't think we'll run into that giant dragon from before right?" Kurata asked nervously.

"Don't jinx it, you moron!" Itami growled exasperatedly. "What if it actually happens to show up?"

* * *

 **Coda Village**

When RCT3 returned to Coda Village, the local's were quite surprised that the team had returned so quickly since only a day had passed since their first visit. The Village Chief approached the Team to once again greet them and query as to why they had returned so soon.

They were even more surprised to find out that RCT3 had already arrived at the Elf settlement when normally it would've taken a few days on horseback. But the mood changed when Itami informed them on what happened to the Elves in the Koan Forest, leaving the local's in shock.

" **What?! The settlement was annihilated?"** The Village Chief asked.

"Um... **we~ went to forest. We~ saw large bird. Forest and village~ burned down."** Itami explained as he showed a drawing of the dragon to the Village Chief.

" **Th-this is an Ancient Fire Dragon!"** The Village Chief exclaimed as he stared at the drawing.

The rest of the villagers started to panic after hearing what kind of Dragon had wiped out the Elven Village.

" **Fire Dragon~ breathed flame. Burned up buildings~ and many people."** Itami explained. "Um... **One person~ girl~ saved."**

" **Oh?"** The Village Chief queried before he was guided toward the Type 51 where the Elf girl was sleeping in the back of the vehicle.

"… **Just this one girl from the settlement was saved?"** The Village Chief asked as he looked at Itami for confirmation.

When he nodded, the Village Chief sighed sadly as he gently stroked the Elf girl's forehead, **"What a tragedy... this child is left all alone, everyone she knew is gone."**

" **Can~ she stay~ village?"** Itami asked.

The Village Chief shook his head, **"We can't take in an elf, their customs are different to ours so you should probably entrust her to an Elven village."**

" **Anyway, we are grateful you told us about the Fire Dragon, we must now flee this village while we still can."**

" **You~ abandon village?"** Itami asked.

" **Yes, once a Fire Dragon has tasted the flesh of Human, Elf or any other race, it will keep attacking other villages and towns; until its appetite is fulfilled and goes into a very long hibernation."** The Village Chief explained while the rest of the villagers had already begun loading up their carriages and wagons with anything they could carry with them in order to evacuate the village.

After the Village Chief went away to supervise and help the evacuation, Itami informed the Team of the new situation. Everyone debated on what to do next before ultimately, everyone agreed that the least the Team could do was to help the villagers evacuate and escort them out of the area.

But before the Team could do anything, Rainer pointed out one problem that may have to be dealt with, "Sir, are we not going to inform command back at base on what we are about to do?"

Rainer did have a point and as much as Itami did not want to tell command and just escort the Villagers until they near Alnus at some point, he ultimately decided to at least radio Command and inform them of everything so far as he heads toward the Type 51 Truck.

As Itami used the Type 51's radio to talk to their superiors, the Team anxiously awaited to see if Command will allow them to help the villagers, or just leave them to their own devices.

Eventually, Itami emerged from the Type 51 to inform his Team some mixed news.

"Good news! Command has authorized us to escort the Villagers as, and I quote; this will be a good chance to earn their trust against the Saderan Empire." He explained.

"But, I have also learned that some of the other Recon Teams north and north-east of Alnus have spotted Saderan forces torching settlements, dumping what may be poison in the wells, and taking their food and livestock's." Itami finished.

The Team reacted quite negatively after their Commander relayed the latter news.

Kuribayashi narrowed her eyes as she queried. "In other words ...Scorched Earth tactics?"

Itami nodded, confirming what the Saderan's were likely doing.

"And they're doing this because of us, since their defeats at Alnus Hill?" Kurata asked.

"It would seem like it, Kurata. Given that the SPREF has yet to make any progress since the defensive battle at Alnus Hill, the Saderan's decided to make their first move in order to buy themselves more time." Itami explained.

"But, once we actually make progress after establishing a new FOB, that extra time the Saderan's needed to possibly rebuild their forces would be wasted anyway." Sergeant Major Thaksin Sakchai of the Thai Squad pointed out.

Itami sighed, "Regardless, we need to focus on our new Job and get these Villagers to safety. Understood?"

After the Team acknowledges, Itami went to inform the Village Chief of their decision to help them. The Chief was happy that RCT3 would be helping them evacuate as well as escort them until they reach safety, even granting Itami permission to allow the Type 49 tank, or as the local's called it an 'Iron Elephant', to approach the Village outside the Gate entrance, giving the local's a firsthand look at the tank.

A few of the Villagers were worried that they would not be able to repay the Team for their help, but soon relaxed as Itami let them know that they are not mercenaries looking for money, and simply want to do their duty to civilians, regardless of which side they are on.

* * *

 **Local POV**

 **A Wooden Cottage**

Word about the evacuation of Coda Village had managed to reach a Cottage on the outskirts of the Village as a young mage with teal blue hair was finishing up loading up the cart only to discover a problem.

"Master, we cannot load any further."

Her master, an old man named Cato El Altestan, poked his head out of his cottage's window, "Eh? Lelei, can we do something about it? I can't just leave my books behind."

The young mage, named Lelei La Lalena nodded as she explained, "Certainly, I believe we should prioritize the most valuable books while we leave behind the Koum Seeds and Lokde Pears."

Cato reluctantly agreed after receiving the bags containing the seeds and pears and put them somewhere in the cottage. Lelei meanwhile went back to the, very heavy looking, cart and boarded it.

"Why now...?" Cato wondered as he exited the cottage and headed toward the cart, "The Fire Dragon was not supposed to appear for another fifty years..."

"Master, I wish you would get on already." Lelei said from the Cart.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I'm not interested in mounting little girls like you!" Cato said in a rather perverted attempt at a joke at what Lelei said.

"On the other hand, I'd rather mount a curvy woman like your sister... hehehe." He laughed perversely.

Lelei simply glared at her master before unleashing her magic at him.

"Stop it! Magic is a sacred art! Do not abuse it- ow!" Cato barely breathed before he was hit in the face by Lelei's magic again.

After a few seconds Lelei eventually stopped attacking her master who began to brush himself up, "Alright, alright, you sure don't understand how to take a joke."

"I blame you as my instructor, master." Lelei bluntly countered.

Cato sighed as he boarded the cart and grumbled, "What a rude apprentice you are..."

Lelei whipped the lasso in order for the donkey to move, but the animal couldn't pull the overloaded cart.

"...He can't move. We must be carrying too much." Cato mused.

"You were the one who said to load all of this anyway." Lelei said. "This was to be expected."

Cato then smiled as he raised his staff, "Not to worry! I am a sorcerer; we don't need to walk like 'mere men'!"

But Lelei gave her master a deadpan stare, "Magic is a sacred art, do not abuse it. Those were your words, Master."

"Eh~, but..." Cato tried to say something but faltered as he tried to look away from her stare.

"...but in this case, it can't be helped." Lelei said as she activated a levitation spell with her own staff on the cart.

As the donkey finally started to move the cart, Cato apologized, "...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've always known that this is simply what master is like."

* * *

 **Coda Village**

When Cato and Lelei arrived in Coda, they saw that the road they were following on was filled with a long line of carts and wagons that hadn't moved for several minutes.

"Huh? What's going on up ahead?" Cato wondered as he stared at the long line.

One of the villagers eventually noticed them and called out, "Oh, Mr. Cato, Lelei. Sorry for the trouble."

"What is the matter?" Cato asked.

"You see, one of the Carts axles broke due to being overloaded and is blocking the way." The villager explained.

Just then, both Cato and Lelei heard a strange unknown language.

" **Helping with the evacuation is part of our job! Lieutenant Itami, please ask the Village Chief for assistance."** A gruff voice was heard behind them causing Cato and Lelei to glance back and saw a number of men and women wearing what seemed to be armor of a design they had never seen before as well as holding metal rods in their hands.

" **Got it, Pops!"** One of them replied.

"I have never heard such a language before." Cato said in wonder.

"I've never seen such armor before. Nor their metal rods." Lelei added.

" **Wattana, notify the rest of the column and guide them to a detour!"** The same soldier who replied to the gruff older one ordered.

" **What?! Sir, how am I supposed to do that?! I can't even speak-"** A different soldier in a noticeably different colored armor exclaimed.

" **Just use your hands or something!"** Another soldier wearing the same colored armor barked.

" **Y-yes sir!"** The previous soldier replied.

Leilei noted that these soldiers wearing the same different colored armor seemed to have spoken to each other in another different language than the other soldiers wearing common light brown armor.

" **Carina, go check and see if anybody is injured!"** The older soldier said.

" **Roger."** A female soldier replied as the group raced passed Lelei and Cato to help the villagers at the front.

"Female soldiers? You don't see that every day." Cato commented.

"Chief~" One of the soldiers called out, in a rather hauntingly voice, to find the Village Chief for possible help.

Lelei watched as the unknown soldiers continue to run ahead of the column to the front before making a decision.

"Master, I'm going to get to take a look." She said as she hopped off the cart, despite Cato's objections, and headed to the front of the column.

When Lelei got there, she saw that the cart that the villager who had talked to Lelei and her master mentioned had collapsed with most of its contents scattered nearby.

The horse that was pulling the cart was lying on its side delirious, and kicking wildly into the air as its body twitched while frothing from its mouth. Around the cart were several injured people that were being helped up by the soldiers.

Among the injured was a little girl who was lying on the ground, and Lelei could see that her body was heavily injured.

" **Hey! Stand Ba-"** The older soldier from before said but Lelei just rushed past him as she approached the girl and knelt down to check on her breathing.

"She is in most severe condition..." Lelei mumbled in concern when the female soldier she saw earlier suddenly approached, and knelt down by the injured girl as well after finishing tending to another injured villager nearby.

As the female soldier began to treat the girl's condition, Lelei watched in curiosity, _"Is this female soldier... also a doctor?"_

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hm? ...Lelei! Where is Mr. Cato?" The Village Chief asked as he was escorted by the Soldier who went looking for him earlier.

"Chief, my Master is in the cart back there." Lelei pointed in the direction of the column as she saw the woman stand up and spoke to the soldier who brought the Chief with him.

" **Lieutenant Itami, the girl possibly suffered some broken bones as well as a concussion."** The female soldier reported, to who Lelei deduced is likely the leader of the group.

" **Seriously?! Is there anything we can do?"** The leader, who the woman was talking to, exclaimed with concern in his voice.

But before anyone would say anything, the sound of a rope snapping was suddenly heard as a large shadow loomed over Lelei.

" **Hey, watch out!"** One of the soldiers cried out.

Turning to the source of the shadow, Lelei saw that the now maddening horse had suddenly reared up and is on a rampage.

Lelei froze up in fear as the horse was about to attack her when three small loud explosions rang out and three holes appeared on the horse with blood spattering from the holes causing the horse to fall into a heap.

Lelei stared at the corpse for a moment before turning to the source of the explosions and saw the older soldier holding the metal rod with a faint smoke escaping the small metal barrel on the front end.

The Village Chief rushed to Lelei's side in concern, "Lelei, are you all right?!"

But Lelei didn't respond to the Chief as she continued to stare at the soldiers who saved her.

" **Hell of a shot Pops, as expected from a veteran of the Great Asia War."** The leader complimented the older soldier.

The older soldier seemed humbled as he responds to his leader. **"It was both a lucky shot and on instinct Itami."**

"These people... they saved me?" Lelei muttered.

* * *

 **RCT3 POV**

"Lieutenant, are we really going to be taking care of these people until they reach wherever it is they consider as safe? I mean, make no mistake sir; I am willing to do my job. But, aren't there any lords or some sort of royalty around here?" Kurata asks while both he and Itami take a short break as the latter drinks from his canteen.

"Ah... about that..." Itami began, "I talked to the Chief about it. It turned out none of the local lords in this region ever came back after they were sent to fight at Alnus Hill."

Kurata gasped, "Are you saying that..."

Itami nodded confirming what Kurata had in mind, "Because of that, the areas around here have become lawless and likely filled with bandits."

"So, another butterfly effect in the aftermath at Alnus Hill, huh?" Kurata sighed.

Itami didn't say anything else after that comment.

Several hours would pass as RCT3 tried their best to help the Villagers before the long convoy was finally ready to leave.

After making sure that no one else was left behind, the Team boarded their vehicles and place themselves in different positions alongside the convoy with Itami's Type 51 Truck in the lead followed by the Thai Chaiprakam light truck behind it. On the sides, the two Type 60 LAV's each took up positions on both sides of the convoy while about five feet apart from each other.

As for the Type 49 tank, it had positioned itself several feet away from convoy drawing many curious stares from the Villagers before Armando radio's Itami.

"RCT3 Actual this is Sergeant Villanueva, requesting permission to take point. Our systems and weapons will do a better job at the front if we were to engage in combat with any local forces or possible bandits ahead of the convoy."

Itami considered for a moment before he radios back to the Type 49.

"Permission granted Sergeant, take the lead and we'll follow."

After Itami's approval, the Type 49 roared its engines as it accelerated to its new position, scaring several horses before their handlers got them under control. The rest of the villagers, especially Lelei and Cato, watched in awe at speed the tank.

" **W-what is that metal monstrosity?!"** Cato exclaimed.

Lelei didn't respond as she gazed at the tank with wonder.

" _ **First the iron horseless carriages, and now that iron elephant... just what else do these soldiers possess?"**_

Once in position at the front, the Type 49's turret scanned the area ahead of the Convoy for any sign of enemies or anything that might be a threat to RCT3 and the convoy behind it.

With everyone in position, the Coda Convoy slowly moved out with RCT3 escorting them, leaving behind their Village, likely never to set foot on it ever again.

* * *

 **Several hours later at night**

After a long trek, the Convoy had to make camp for the night after being on the run for hours since they left their Village.

Once the camp is set up, the Type 49 tank positioned itself on a small hill to get into a higher overwatch position to get a better view of the general area, while the rest of the Team rotated in shifts as they patrol the perimeter around the evacuees, keeping an eye out for anything that would make any sort of attempt on the Coda Villagers.

Unknown to everyone; several miles ahead from the camp were a group of bandits in their own camp after pillaging village after village and having their... 'fun' with the women they abducted throughout the entire night.

" **It seems the whole of Coda Village is on the run."** A bandit reported.

The leader of the bandits smirked, **"The ones fleeing from the dragon? They're like a herd of sheep."**

" **Do we even have enough men to catch them all?"** Another bandit asked.

" **We'll just gather more men; there are plenty of stragglers from the battle at Alnus. With them, we could take on not just a village, but even an entire town."** The leader explained.

A bandit suddenly grinned as an idea came to his mind before turning to the leader, **"With them, we could even overthrow the local lord! How about that boss?"**

The bandit leader grinned in response, **"From a leader of bandits to a lord... that's not a bad idea, I like it."**

But, that would be the leader's final dream before his head got chopped off and his body fell revealing his assailant; a small girl in black clothes with a giant axe quietly smiling at the rest of the bandits.

The girl then laughed as she slowly approached the now shocked bandits, **"Gentlemen, thank you for your charity tonight."**

" **I hereby express my gratitude, in place of the All-father for giving your lives so selflessly."** The girl declared as she shouldered the axe.

" **Who- who the fuck are you?!"** A bandit demanded.

" **Me?"** The girl asked as she slowly smiled, **"I am Rory Mercury, Apostle to the God of Darkness, Emroy."**

After introducing who she is, the bandits became terrified once they recognize the girl's name and slowly backed up.

" **T-there is no doubt about it... she's wearing the clothing from the Temple of Emroy..."** A bandit shakily said.

" **She's o-one of the Twelve Apostles, Rory the Reaper!"** Another bandit fearfully shouted.

" **Run!"**

The bandits scrambled to get away from Rory as she looked on in bemusement before giving chase.

" **Oh, you mustn't run."** She said as she sliced a bandits head by the upper jaw.

" **A god once said** _ **every man must die eventually**_ **,"** Rory continued as she cuts down even more of the fleeing bandits.

She then smiled as she continued with her slaughter, **"So, you can't just run away from such a fate."**

And so, throughout the night under a bright full moon, the entire band of bandits was wiped out.


	7. The Fire Dragon

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts"_ : Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts"** : Foreign language from one perspective

" _ **Thoughts"**_ : Foreign thoughts from one perspective

 **AN 1: I think that it will be pretty obvious that Tuka's father is dead in this fic when the Dragon was right behind him, seemingly about to be eaten.**

 **Why do I mention something that should've been already obvious? Well... let's just say that a little light novel (?) info spoiler about Hodor (Yes, that's his actual name) was added to a Gate Wiki.**

 **AN 2: Also, I have made some minor additions to the timeline chapter to fill up some of the unmentioned moments or technology introductions.**

 **Without further ado, here is the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 6: The Fire Dragon

* * *

 **June 30, 2015**

 **+16 Days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **Coda Convoy**

 **RCT3 POV**

Several hours have already passed ever since the RCT3 and the Convoy had a rather rushed breakfast the moment the morning sun rose above the locally named, Dumas Mountains and once again begun to move.

In the Type 51 truck, Carina was checking on the elf when she noticed that the girl seems to be waking up.

"Carina-chan, how is the girl doing?" Itami asked.

"She is fine sir." Carina replied, "Her vitals are stable and she is waking up."

Itami, Rainer, Jiahao and even Kurata turned their heads (slightly in the case of Kurata as he is still driving) as they can see the elf girl look tiredly at them before focusing on Itami.

Her eyes suddenly widen as she sat up in shock before quickly noticing that she was wearing clothing that she has never seen before or wore that the three female members of the Team had put on her, with approval from Itami when the convoy made camp the previous night.

The four men and one woman were a bit startled when the elf girl suddenly sat up as she stared at Itami before recognition appeared on her face.

" **You are the soldier who rescued me."** The Elf girl asked, this time speaking in the local language.

Itami looked at his Team for a moment before replying to the now awake elf. **"** Um... **yes, I the one~ who helped you~ out of well~."**

The Elf girl then looked around at her surroundings in curiosity before her eyes widen once more as she turned to the Team.

" **Where there anybody else from my village that survived?"** She asked, her eyes pleading to know if there were others.

When Itami and the five members of the Team in the Type 51 looked away, it was enough evidence for the Elf to realize that she herself is the only survivor. And that it could only mean that a certain person was truly gone, forever.

When Carina hugged the Elf girl to comfort her, it was enough for the Elf to break down and cry.

Over the next several minutes, the Team said nothing as they allow the Elf to cry her heart out at the reality that she has lost everything before she finally calmed down and was gently released from Carina's comfort.

" **I'm~ sorry."** Itami solemnly said.

The Elf shook her head as she rubbed her eyes; it was not the Teams fault that they did not arrive in time to save her Village as the Fire Dragon's attack had been so sudden and quick.

After a moment of silence, Itami asked, " **What~ is your name?"**

" **Tuka... my name is Tuka Luna Marceau."** The now named, Tuka replied.

" _ **Tuka~**_ **, that's a nice name."** Itami replied with a smile, a smile that Tuka seemed to be familiar with personally as she shyly smiled back. **"I am~, Itami Youji, the leader~ of my Team~, we'll take care~ you."**

After his introduction, the rest of the members of the Team in the Type 51 truck also introduced themselves to Tuka. She responded positively to each introduction as Itami radios the rest of the Team to inform them that the elf girl named Tuka is awake, bringing a small relief to an otherwise hectic job at hand as this day was already proving to be the most problematic than the day before.

When they first set out from Coda Village, the Convoy did have some problems emerge every now and again, but they were somewhat manageable before they had to make camp for the night.

But, by around the estimated local time of 10:40 am, those problems had multiplied as the carts and wagons keep getting stuck in the still muddy parts of the road, fights between some of the locals broke out for various reasons, or some of the horse-drawn carts and wagons would go off the road and fall on their sides.

The first problem was easily solvable as the stuck carts would be pushed by members of the Team and/or pulled by their light vehicles. One small family of three's own cart, for example, got stuck on the muddy part of the road only to be saved by several members of RCT3 after they help the father push their cart out of the mud and continue their journey.

The second was only slightly difficult to resolve even with a few villagers trying to help stop the fighting, in order for the bantering groups to keep moving and not get left behind by the Convoy.

The Team couldn't do anything about the third problem and instead tried to help everyone as they can, resulting in those with their belongings were either forced to carry what they can or be left behind. Those that could be saved were allowed to ride in the Team's Type 51 truck and the Chaiprakam to get medical treatment as best that Team could provide.

* * *

 **Near local noontime**

However, a new problem emerged as the axles of some of the carts and wagons would break due to the stress of carrying their heavy loads.

A different family's own luck had run out as their wagon's axle broke under the stress of carrying the heavy load. As a result, the entire Convoy was forced to stop as Rainer and Kurata inspected the wagon's axle to see if it is repairable while the family anxiously looked on.

Unfortunately, Rainer had to report the bad news to Itami, "It's no good sir, even if we can somehow repair the axle, there's no way we could do it in a short amount of time."

Itami sighed, "I'll call the Village Chief."

He knew that they do not have the luxury of time on their side to make any actual repairs before the Fire Dragon or possibly even bandits could appear from anywhere if they stay at one location for too long.

With this in mind, Itami left to retrieve the Village Chief and returned shortly thereafter.

It took some convincing, but eventually, the father reluctantly agreed to have his family carry whatever they can, as well as onto their horse and continue their trek to escape the Fire Dragon with the convoy. The father also reluctantly allowed Itami's Team to burn their remaining belongings in order to force them to keep moving, lest they get left behind.

After the broken wagon was fully lit on fire, the Village Chief and some members of the Team inform the rest of the Convoy on what will happen if their own carriages broke down before the Convoy started moving again.

Back in the Type 51, Carina had seen the entire exchange as well as the decision to burn the broken wagon.

"... First Lieutenant Itami, why did you make them burn the wagon?"

"It was because they refused to move if their luggage was still in the wagon. It was my only choice." Itami explained.

Although Tuka may not understand what Itami and Carina were saying, she could tell from Itami's tone that what he ordered was not done lightly.

"Then, why aren't we requesting for backup vehicles?"

"Sergeant Guadalupe, first of all; we're technically behind enemy lines. Secondly; we could only request for more assistance if we are within the main base at Alnus's reach." Itami explained before he continued.

"Also, although the Saderan's have left us off the hook for now... if they were to discover a rather large unit here; it might lead to accidental engagements, unplanned combat scenarios, waste of resources, and committing our complete war potential. And don't get me started if the Villagers get caught in the middle of it all." Itami finished as he sighed.

"Just thinking about such a scenario is terrifying, apparently."

"... Yes, that's what they told us." Carina acknowledges.

"That's why; the most we can do right now is giving these people a helping hand. Understood?" Itami ordered, not only to Carina, but also Kurata, Jiahao, and Rainer.

"Yes, sir." Carina replied while the other three men nodded.

* * *

 **Early Local Afternoon**

Over the next two and a half hours, the Convoy continued their tiring trek across the grassy plains as more and more burning wagons and carts were being left behind, forcing more families to continue the trek on foot.

In one case, the family that had their cart stuck in the mud earlier, were also on foot after their cart's axle finally broke and were forced to carry very few of their belongings before their cart was also set on fire as well.

These scenes were repeated multiple times as the number of people on foot grew, as well as those who were injured or exhausted.

Kurata sighed as he drove the Type 51 truck extremely slowly in order to keep pace with the Convoy.

"At this rate, we won't get very far. I haven't driven this slow since I was taking driving lessons."

"It can't be helped; the Pack animals and those walking are exhausted." Itami replied as he glanced at the back compartment of the truck; now filled with children, elderly, pregnant women, and the injured as both Carina and Tuka try to give medical attention as much as possible. Rainer and Jiahao were walking alongside the Type 51 to give the compartment enough room as well as be on the lookout.

The Chaiprakam truck's own compartment was also filled up as Sergeant Major Thaksin and Sergeant Klahan walked alongside their vehicle as well.

Rainer briefly glanced at the back compartment before coming alongside the Type 51's right side, "Sir, do these people even have a destination?"

Itami sighed, "Apparently not"

"What?! They don't?!" Kurata exclaimed, startling some of the passengers in the process.

"They're apparently going to keep running until they know that the Fire Dragon isn't coming anymore." Itami explained.

Kurata sighed, "I guess refugees are the same no matter you go."

Before either Rainer or Itami could reply, the Type 49 tank leading the Convoy suddenly stopped causing the entire Convoy to ground to a halt.

"... What the hell is going on up there?" Rainer muttered.

Itami radios the Type 49 to find out what the problem could be. The last thing they need is a tank breaking down in the middle of nowhere.

"RCT3 Actual to Sergeant Armando Villanueva, is something wrong with your tank?"

For a few seconds, there was no reply, "Umm... RCT3 Actual, this is Sergeant Villanueva, there is nothing wrong with our tank."

"Then... why did you stop? Did you spot something ahead?"

Armando hesitantly replied, "Uh... yes Lieutenant, we did spot something ahead alright... or rather _someone._ "

" _Someone,_ Sergeant?" Itami queried, catching the rest of the Teams attention.

"Lieutenant, did you notice a flock of Ravens circling up ahead?"

" _Ravens?"_ Itami thought as he and the Team finally noticed the mentioned flock flying up above near the Tank.

" _How did none of us even notice them?"_ Itami thought as he radios back at the Type 49."You're right Armando; there are indeed flocks of ravens up ahead... And they are connected to the person you spotted somehow?"

Once more Armando seemed to have hesitated before replying, "Well... the person we found sitting just ahead of us is... how should I say this? _She_ has those ravens flying near her. And she is, what looks like a... Gothic Lolita Girl..."

For a moment, nobody said anything before the Team collectively exclaimed, "What?!"

"And she's just sitting in front of you ahead of the tank?!" Itami asked with disbelief evidenced in his voice.

"Yes sir, she is just... huh? She is standing up now- what the?!"

Before Itami could ask what is going on, he, the Team, and the Convoy noticed a figure jumping incredibly high above them before landing on top of the turret of the Tank.

When the Team finally got a better view of the figure, they saw a young girl with long dark hair wearing a black and red... Goth-like outfit, standing casually on the tank's commander's hatch, as she rested an absolutely large Halberd on her shoulder. The Team wondered with bafflement on how such a child could even lift a massive weapon that was bigger her own height.

The girl seemed curious about the Tank for a moment before she jumped off it and walked towards the Convoy. Both Armando and the tank's gunner, Zan Xue poked their heads out of the Tank and simply stared at the girl in bewilderment.

" **Where do you people come from? Where are you going?"** The girl asked.

"...She appears to be a child." Carina commented.

All of a sudden, several of the children jumped off both the Type 51 and Chaiprakam trucks and joyfully rushed towards the girl.

" **It's the oracle!"** The children cheerfully exclaimed as several of the Villagers also approached the mysterious girl.

" **Oracle?"** Itami wondered out loud.

The girl asked the children and Villagers who gathered around her, " **Where did you all come from?"**

" **We're from Coda Village."** A boy answered.

" **There was a Fire Dragon attacking other villages, so we had to run."** A Villager explained as he and the others knelt before the girl.

"They... appear to be praying to her." Carina observed.

Itami raised an eyebrow at the sight, "So... there's something religious about that outfit? Itami asked.

The girl suddenly notices the Team accompanying the Convoy, causing her interest to rise as she glances back at the tank before approaching the Type 51 truck.

" **Interesting,"** The girl softly said as walks around the Type 51 before she notices Tuka still in the back, **"and who are you, where are you from?"**

Tuka blinked in confusion for a moment before realizing that the girl is addressing to her, **"I'm Tuka Luna Marceau, and I am from an Elven Village in Koan Forest."**

" **Oh? Then, why are you the only Elf among these Villagers from Coda?"** The girl asked.

" **I... I am the only survivor when the Fire Dragon attacked my village."** Tuka solemnly replied.

" **...I see, and who are these strange people?"**

" **I don't really know, but they are a kind people who saved me and are helping these people."** Tuka answered.

The girl slightly smirked, **"So, they aren't forcing you to go along with them?"**

Tuka nearly screamed at the question", **No!"**

The girl simply smiled before she walked around the Type 51 and inspected it in curiosity, **"Still, how is this thing even moving?"**

" **I don't' know as I don't understand what they were saying. But it's a way comfier ride than a carriage."** A child explained, catching her interest in the mention on the ride.

" **Oh~? A comfy ride?"** The girl chuckled as turn her glance at Itami, making him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

" **I'd like to see how it feels to ride it too."**

"Uh... **Hello~ How are you~?"** Itami asked nervously, much to the girl's amusement.

The girl then seems to have realized something as she made a small curtsy bow.

" **Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself."** The girl said as she looks directly at Itami, making him even more nervous in the way she looked at him.

" **I am Rory Mercury, Apostle to the God of Darkness, Emroy."** The now named Rory smiled.

* * *

 **Late Local Afternoon**

After a bit of struggle, as well as Itami initially having to deal with Rory literally sitting on his lap in order to fit in the crowded Type 51 before he was forced to share his seat with Rory (much to the Apostle's enjoyment), the Convoy resumed its journey.

By late afternoon local time, the Convoy had begun to pass through a wide open area near a hill that the locals know it as Roche.

"We're pretty far from the village now aren't we sir?" Kurata observed.

"Yeah" Itami replied, "The Chief said that it will be a few more miles before we can pass through this area."

Back in the Convoy, the exhausted evacuees continued their trek under the hot sun bearing down on them with little water or anything to quench their thirst. Despite this, their drive to escape the Fire Dragon was still in their minds and prayed that they would be able to survive and live another day.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared overhead, causing the evacuees to look up and saw what they had hoped would not find them; the Fire Dragon itself!

Panic erupted as the people scrambled to try and get away from it as the Dragon unleashed its breath, burning unlucky civilians before either crushing them under its feet or devouring them as they screamed for help.

"Lieutenant!" Carina cried out in alarm, "The Dragon has appeared on our Six O' Clock! It's attacking the evacuees!"

"Shit, in this open space there is nowhere to hide!" Itami exclaimed, "Everyone, prepare for combat! Armando, bring your tank back here! We need its firepower now!"

"Understood sir! We're coming around!" Armando replied as the Type 49 spun around.

"All units, we're going to draw the Dragons attentions away from the evacuees! Engage the Fire Dragon!" Itami ordered through the radio as RCT3 raced towards the Dragon.

Back in the rear of the Convoy, the panicking Villagers ran in vain as the Dragon continues its attack, killing more and more in its wake.

A certain small family of three that had their cart stuck earlier, before abandoning it after its axle finally broke was also running, until the exhausted woman suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

" **Mama, it's coming here!"** The woman's son wailed as he tried to pull his mom up.

The woman tearfully urged her husband and son to run, **"I-I go on anymore... Go, leave me, save yourselves!"**

" **We are not leaving you, Melissa!"** The woman's husband exclaimed as he tried to lift his wife up, only to freeze when a roar was heard.

The family looked up and saw the Fire Dragon flying towards them.

Time seemed to have slowed down as the family stared in mute horror as the Fire Dragon homed in on them with its mouth open, ready to devour them. Until...

 **Boom!**

A large explosion appeared near the Fire Dragon's right wing causing it to fall from the sky and barely missing the family overhead as it crashed into the ground.

Shock and confusion filled the family before several smaller explosions erupted all over the Fire Dragon causing them to turn to the source and saw RCT3 rushing towards them, with the Type 49 that was slightly further back with its gun barrel smoking.

Inside the tank, the crew let out a sigh of relief once they saw that the family was unharmed as they got up and ran off.

"That was too close! Good shot, gunner!" Armando complimented his gunner.

"It... was a lucky shot, sir." The tank's gunner, Zan Xue replied in relief.

The Dragon roared in pain as it got back up on its feet before it tried to fly away, but it soon painfully discovered that it can't move its right wing.

"It's crippled, the Fire Dragon is crippled!" Superior Private Furuta exclaimed.

"We've got an opportunity to take this thing down! Everyone spread out and continue to engage the Target!" Itami ordered.

After this, RCT3 split up to cover more ground and try to surround the now grounded Fire Dragon with Itami's Type 51, the Chaiprakam, and one of the Type 60 LAV's moves on the Dragon's left, while the other Type 60 and the Type 49 MBT move on its right.

Although the Type 12 machine gun's AP ammunition proved to be somewhat effective in the wounded area of the Dragon, it proved to be useless against its tough scales.

But it was enough to momentarily distract the Dragon, allowing the Type 49 fired its 120mm gun again hitting the Fire Dragon on its side causing it to roar in pain.

Angered that it had actually been wounded, the Fire Dragon suddenly glared at the nearest three vehicles on its left and raised its head as its mouth glowed an orange color.

Itami's eyes widen when he saw the glow, "Shit, everyone watch out for its blaze! Stay clear!"

No sooner after his warning caused the three vehicles to swerve away from the Dragon, that it unleashed its flames and barely misses the Type 51 truck. Too close for both Jiahao and Rainer who were firing their weapons through the Type 51's roof.

Rainer especially got a very near close-up view of the flames, "Holy fucking hell! The heat alone could've burned my fucking skin off!"

No sooner after that experience, the flanking Type 49 fired its gun again while the Fire Dragon's attention was elsewhere, only for the Dragon to barely dodge it!

"What the- how the fuck did that thing manage to dodge that?!" Zan exclaimed.

Armando was both equally shocked as well as annoyed, "Tsk! Even after being permanently grounded and heavily injured, that Dragon is surprisingly agile for its size!"

"Sir, we don't stand a chance against that flame!" Klahan exclaimed as he and his Squad continued to fire at the Fire Dragon from the Chaiprakam.

"I know, I know! But other than some of its wounds, our Type 12's aren't punching through that thing's armor, and the tank can only do so much with that thing is still moving too much!" Itami replied.

Just them, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Looking back, he saw it was Tuka and she was pointing at her eye.

" **The eye, you have to aim for its eye as well!"**

" **The eye?"** Itami muttered before he turned back at the Dragon and saw an arrow lodged in its left eye.

"All units, aim for the eye! Cándido, prepare the Type 3 launcher! Armando if your main gun is ready, hold your fire and use your machine guns until it stopped moving!"

After a collective acknowledgment voiced through the radio, RCT3 fired with everything gun they have at the Dragon's remaining eye, causing it to try and shield itself. This also meant it has now stopped moving.

"It's stopped moving! Armando, use the cannon now!" Itami ordered.

With that order, the Type 49's gun fired once more and hit the Dragon.

Seizing the moment, Itami gave another order, "Cándido, use the Type 3!"

From the accompanying Type 60 LAV, Superior Private Cándido Huerta aimed the Type 3 launcher and pulled the trigger, sending the rocket towards the Fire Dragon and managing to hit its left arm and blow off, sending it to the ground.

The Fire Dragon roared in pain as shock coursed through its body at having lost its entire arm.

"Woo! How do you like that, you red ugly bastard!" Cándido exclaimed.

"All units, keep firing! We are not letting this thing get away!" Itami ordered.

Without any hint of hesitation, the entire Team unleashed everything they have at the Fire Dragon as Cándido reloaded the Type 3 launcher. Meanwhile, with its main gun reloaded, the tank fired again hitting the Dragon.

All the while the Villagers, who were previously running earlier, had stopped in their tracks and could only stare in awe and disbelief as RCT3 continued to attack the Fire Dragon, and actually critically wounding it as they can see multiple bleeding gaping holes, as well as the obviously missing left arm as the Fire Dragon at this point, roared in anguish.

Seeing that the Dragon was in its death throes, Itami gave out new orders, "Armando, Cándido finish it off! Everyone else, cease fire immediately!"

"With pleasure sir!/Yes sir!" Armando and Cándido both replied as the rest of the Team stopped shooting.

The tank fired off two more rounds into the Fire Dragons upper torso, while Cándido fired off one last rocket; this time, the rocket managed to hit near its arrowed eye, blowing off part of its skull in the process.

For a short tense moment, the Fire Dragon stood still. Then very slowly, it fell on its side and slammed into the ground. Nobody moved as RCT3 maintained their aim as the dust settled, revealing the massive and clearly dead corpse of the once infamous Fire Dragon.

"Is... is it over?" Kurata asked.

Seeing that the Dragon is very likely dead, Itami tiredly replied as he leaned into his seat, "Yeah... I think it is Kurata."

After hearing Itami's reply, Rainer, Jiahao, Kurata, and Carina all relaxed as Itami radios the rest of the Team, "Target is down, I repeat target is down. Stand down everyone."

With that the Team let out a collective sigh of relief, the battle was finally over.

Several feet away, the rest of the surviving convoy stood in stunned silence as they stared at the unbelievable scene before them.

The Fire Dragon... a creature that had been feared for centuries, has been killed by these soldiers from another world, a world that the Saderan Empire is at war with. Such thoughts had left many wondering if the Empire would even survive when, not if the war would be over. Lelei and her master Cato had also seen the entire battle and were also stunned and at the same time astonished at what these soldiers were capable of.

For Lelei herself, her curiosity about these people only increased as she wanted to learn even more about them than ever before.

" _ **First they saved me back in the Village... and now they saved all of us from the Fire Dragon and managed to kill it. I need to accompany these soldiers to learn more about them, and the world that they came from."**_ Lelei thought with determination.

Rory and Tuka, who both had a front row seat of the whole fight, had differing reactions.

For Rory, the sight of the Dragon being brutally attacked and ultimately killed by these people has made her interest in them grow. Just the thought of what might happen if these people from the Gate and (more than likely at war with) the Saderan's engaging in a _very_ one-sided battle greatly excited her.

" _ **Perhaps I will stick with these soldiers a little bit longer."**_ Rory thought as she licked her lips at the thought of such a slaughter in the coming future.

As for Tuka, when the Fire Dragon had suddenly once again appeared from nowhere, fear had initially consumed her once more when she once again saw the monster that destroyed her Village. But when Itami suddenly gave out orders, causing his Team to attack and actually injure the Dragon, she realized that she had to help these people in some way in order to avenge not only her father but her entire Village as well.

And help she did, by informing Itami on the one weak spot that her father managed to do damage before his death and watched as the Team used their 'magic' to ultimately kill the Dragon.

" _ **Father, it may not have been myself the one to kill it in order to avenge you and the Village... but with its death, you can all now rest in peace knowing that the monster that destroyed everything I knew and loved, will no longer harm anyone else."**_ Tuka thought as a smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

 **Sunset**

After the rest of the Convoy managed to regroup, RCT3 offered to once again be on watch while the Villagers bury their dead, to which the Villagers graciously accepted after seeing what RCT3 was able to do against the Fire Dragon.

Once the dead were buried and given their respects to the afterlife, the Convoy was ready to move again. This time though, with the Fire Dragon now dead, the Convoy no longer had to fear it appearing to attack them and can reach other nearby towns with ease so the need for the Team to escort them was no longer necessary.

"Most of the survivors are going to relatives who are living nearby, or take refuge in a nearby Village or Town." Jiahao reported as he, Itami and Carina observed the preparations.

Itami, however, couldn't help but look on with concern. "Hmm, I doubt that those without acquaintances would know anyone in those places. Will they be alright?"

Jiahao then reminded Itami of another issue, "There is also one other problem."

"All that is left are orphans, elderly and the injured, so..." Itami trailed off as he tried to remember how many were remaining.

Thankfully Carina was able to answer that with her own question, "This also includes the few left for other reasons, sir. What do we do about the remaining 24 people?"

Itami rubbed the back of his head before replying, "Let's ask what the Village Chief has to say."

With that Itami and Carina approached the Village Chief on what will happen to the remaining survivors.

"...what?" Itami uttered, **"You~ leave them?"**

The Village Chief resignedly sighed, **"I'm sorry if it sounded cruel, but we only have enough strength to take care of ourselves. We can't afford to take care of them as well."**

" **So if you understand, please consider taking them with you and save them."** The Village Chief pleaded.

Itami and Carina looked at each other in uncertainty. Would command even accept the refugees?

Sighing, Itami replies, **"We~ try to care~ for them."**

The Chief, along with the other Villagers smiled gratefully as he took his hat off and placed over his chest in respect. **"Thank you. We will never forget all that you have done for us."**

Itami simply smiled back as the Chief and the Villagers make their final preparations for their departure.

Eventually, the members of the Third Recon Team and the Villagers said their farewells to each other as the Convoy soon left their separate ways and headed to the nearest towns that would take them in.

Once the Convoy is barely visible in the distance, Carina turned to Itami, "So, what do we do about the others, Lieutenant Itami?"

"Well..." Itami trailed off as he turned to the remaining refugees who had gathered near the vehicles. Almost all of them anxiously stared at him as they waited for what his response to their presence would be.

He knew that if he simply brought them back to the base, he would more than likely get in trouble. But these refugees needed help, they have nowhere else to go that might take them in so, he made his decision.

"Oh, whatever." Itami said before smiled and gave a thumbs up to the refugees, **"Don't worry~! Leave it to us~!"**

Both Tuka and Rory smiled softly at Itami's words as the Refugees responded very positively.

Carina smiled, "I knew that you'd say that sir."

Itami chuckled, "It's not only our job to protect civilians no matter what side they are on, but it is also the humane thing to do."

"All units mount up! First, we find a place to camp for the night, then first thing in the morning, we'll return to Alnus!" Itami ordered. as the Team and the refugees entered the Vehicles.

" _If Command has any problems with us bringing in these people once we return at Alnus, then I will explain it to them myself."_ Itami thought as he approached the Type 51 truck.


	8. Alnus Hill

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts"_ : Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts"** : Foreign language from one perspective

" _ **Thoughts"**_ : Foreign thoughts from one perspective

 **AN: This chapter gave me a massive headache when it came to rearranging and trying combine some of the scenes in both the Anime and Manga versions with what was going on in Alnus and where Piña and her Knights were in those scenes based on my speculation on the time it would've taken for RCT3 and Piña and her Knights to reach Italica from their respective positions and mode of transportation.**

 **Anyway, it is done and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Now I must… rest… brain… zzz**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 7: Alnus Hill

* * *

 **June 31, 2015**

 **+17 Days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **Alnus Base**

 **SPREF POV**

When the Team finally returned to Alnus, they were quite surprised that a lot had changed in the time they were away. Gone were the trenches, barbed wires, and iron pikes that had once covered the surrounding area of the hill when RCT3 had left on their survey. Instead, those have been replaced by a newly built six-pointed star-shaped wall fortification and deep moats that served as the base's last line of defense.

In the middle of the fortification is a dome, similar in design to the barrier back in Ginza that has enclosed the Alnus Gate. All around the domed Gate are numerous newly built barracks, warehouses, depots, a hospital, workshops, etc within the fortification.

The second walled fortification currently still under construction that would serve as the base's second line of defense, was also shaped like a six-pointed star, but the pointed ends of the fortification were diamond shaped that pilot's and personal flying in the now arrived helicopters get a bird's eye view and see that it was almost shaped like a giant shuriken.

Additionally, smaller pentagon shaped forts were also being constructed as the 'shuriken' pointed ends in the second fortification, as well as more buildings, were under construction.

The third and ultimately the first line of defense were more basic with chained link fences with razor wire on top, were placed in a similar shape to the second fortification. In addition, behind the fences are newly dug up trenches that served as the only fortification of any kind. It is also where the newly built airfield is situated between the third and second defenses on the right side of the base.

Presently after arriving at the base, the Team had dismounted and simply waited after Itami was called in to speak with his superior officer in the newly built Headquarters, something he already figured would happen the moment anybody noticed his Team were carrying civilians. Meanwhile, the Type 49 tank went to a nearby vehicle depot to restock and have the mechanics look over the tank while the crew gets some rest.

" **This is... their fortress?"** Lelei muttered as she and the rest of the refugees gawked in awe and wonder at what is clearly a giant military base.

All around them they could see numerous buildings, soldiers going about their business, multiple 'Iron Elephants', 'Iron Horseless Carriages', and other vehicles lined up a distance away. Above them, they could hear and see the 'Iron Pegasi' **(1)** flying high in the sky on their patrols.

Back with Itami, he was as he stood at attention in front of his superior officer, who was struggling to keep his composure.

"First Lieutenant Itami Youji... I'm sure you know why you are here correct?" The Major began.

Itami steeled himself for the incoming storm as he replies, "Yes sir."

"Good, so... Who told you that it's okay to bring refugees here?!" The Major bellowed.

Itami simply listened as the Major ranted about the refugees and the problems that he had brought to the base. Eventually, Itami couldn't help but interrupt his superior so that he can at least try to explain himself.

"With all due respect sir," Itami began, causing the Major to stop in the middle of his rant, "these refugees have nowhere else to go ever since what the locals had called an 'Ancient Fire Dragon' attacked the Convoy we were escorting. As a result, they have no known family or anyone they personally know of that would take them in."

"Also, I need to point out that the refugees we brought are comprised of; 3 elderly, 3 injured adults, and _18_ orphaned children. Moreover, I made a promise to their Village Chief, before he and the rest of the Convoy left, that I would try to take care of them. So what should we do? Turn them back to fend for themselves?"

For almost a minute, the Major and the other officers in the room stared at Itami in stunned silence after he finished his, rather blunt explanation until the Major pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "After you return your gear, send your report to the top brass."

* * *

 **Alnus Base**

 **SPREF HQ**

"Sir's, ma'am, the reports from the Recon Teams are ready for review." 1st Lieutenant Jian An Guo reported as he entered the joint office.

"Oh, good." Lieutenant General Hazama said from his seat, "How did it go? Did we learn anything?"

"Yes sir, we're still facing a language barrier and it has given us some trouble, but first contacts with the locals had been peaceful." Jian said as he handed out copies of the reports to each commander.

Jian then continued with his report, "Most of the contacts we have made so far were mostly humans that were agricultural. There is also a list of goods that they trade as well as manufacturing are included in the reports."

"We have gathered intelligence that each village seems to have an elder as their Chief, but we have no detailed information about their political structure." Jian finished as the commanders looked through the reports they were given.

"We'll need to find out how these Village Chiefs are elected. Then we will know if they're some sort of democracy or not." Quyền Dũng Hoàng of the Vietnamese forces said.

"If possible, we could invite a few of the locals here..." Shui Yan Chou of the Singaporean forces pondered out loud before Kulap Sasithorn of the Thai forces interrupted his train of thought.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but it could backfire on us. Given the problems we have with communicating with the locals, it could be misinterpreted as kidnapping or being forced to come here." She explained.

"In this case, Itami's Team brought in several refugees from Coda Village with them after the Fire Dragon attacked their Convoy. What should we do about them?" Jian said causing the commanders to debate on this issue.

"Well... we can't just send them back out there." Hiwot Khamisi of the Ethiopian forces said.

"If we did just that, the other survivors from Coda will not be pleased when they hear that despite Lieutenant Itami's reassurance that they would be taken care of, only for us to turn them away to fend for themselves." Susilo Tirta of the Indonesian forces pointed out.

"Plus, it would mean that any progress we have made with the locals so far to trust us would go down the drain." Hazama resigned as he and the other commanders realize how much of a problem it would be if they forced the refugees to leave.

After much debate, the commanders ultimately agreed to take in the refugees based on humanitarian grounds and have Itami and his Team take full responsibility to take care of them, as he had originally promised to the Coda Villagers.

With the problem with the refugees solved, the commanders also decided on what to do on what the next phase of their campaign against the Saderan Empire should be.

With Coda Village itself more than likely abandoned and untouched by the Saderan's in their Scorched Earth Tactics, as they seem to be focused on using said tactics on the nearest towns and villages North and Northeast of Alnus, it was decided that Coda would become a new outpost to transfer some of their forces in the event an opportunity revealed itself to go on the offensive and establish a new FOB.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the HQ**

After being informed that the refugees will be accepted as well as being given the responsibility to take care of the welfare of the said refugees, Itami was soon sent out as he called in his Team to make preparations, such as getting rations and tents from logistics. While Itami himself, much to his frustration and dismay, will handle the paperwork.

Once his Team, including some helpful volunteering from some the Thai squad and the Type 49 tank crew to help out, had acknowledged their duties, Itami was ready to head to his own desk in the HQ to prepare for the dreaded paperwork when he was suddenly called out.

"Hey, Itami."

Turning to the source, Itami saw it was First Lieutenant Jian An Guo sitting in a lounge.

"Come with me for a bit." Jian gestured as he stood up and guided Itami to the HQ's roof before he turned to Itami as he started to light a cigarette.

"You deliberately did it on purpose, didn't you?" Jian started, confusing Itami for a moment.

"What do you mean I _did it on purpose_?" Itami asked.

Jian smirked, "Don't try and play dumb with me. You never missed a single contact-schedule to check in, but after your battle with the Dragon, you suddenly suffered communication troubles."

"You thought we'd order you to abandon the refugees, right?" Jian accused.

Itami awkwardly laughed, "Nah~, we're technically in another world, so it must've been a magnetic storm in the ionosphere or something, right?"

Jian snorted, "You're a goddamn liar Itami. But, I do think you made the right call to bring those refugees here."

"Any decent person would've done same if they were in my position." Itami shrugged.

"Perhaps, but listen up Itami." Jian began, this time more seriously, "This world, the Special Region is clearly full of barbarians and many things that would be considered outdated in philosophy, yet it is a treasure trove for our Japanese Empire."

"It is an unpolluted and clean inhabited land with a vast abundance of resources that could potentially turn the world economy on its head." Jian continued as leaned back on the roof fence.

"Most of all, our civilizations are far more advanced in comparison to the medieval times that the locals are living in."

Then Jian suddenly sighed, "But, while this world does have a lot of potentials, the only connection to this world right now is opened in Japan; specifically, Tokyo.

"As a result, the politicians back in Nagatachou want to know; is the Special Region worth it that it could potentially ignite a major war back in our world?" Jian asked as he turned to Itami.

Itami simply stayed silent, he doesn't really have an answer to such a scenario.

"Anyway, this is just an extreme example that we don't have to think too much about right now. The government has suggested different ideas on what to do in such a scenario." Jian said as he puts out his cigarette.

"Jian... I get what you're getting at, but all I did was bringing back the refugees, so what's the tie between them and politics?" Itami pointed out.

"You managed to build a relationship of trust with these people, so technically; you're the person who is the closest to the crucial information." Jian explained before he walks past Itami.

"Itami, in a few days you'll be given a great amount of free time. So put it to good use!" Jian said as he walks away, leaving Itami to his thoughts.

Itami grumbled once Jian is out of site Itami grumbled, "Give me a break."

He then rubbed his head in annoyance before calming down, "Alright first, get the food and sleeping arraignments for the refugees, then... the fucking paperwork."

With that Itami left the HQ and went to work getting the paperwork done while his Team set up the new refugee camp for the night. They also saw some amusing reactions from the refugees when they try to eat the ration packs.

Although, there was a brief issue when some Ethiopian soldiers passed by and the refugees suddenly became afraid of them because they thought they were 'Dark Elves', much to the passing soldier's chagrin.

Thankfully the issue was resolved after the Ethiopian soldiers removed their helmets to show that they were not Dark Elves and the refugees (through interpreting from some of RCT3) apologized, to which the soldiers accepted.

But inside one of the new Hospital's rooms, a one-eyed former King suddenly wakes up.

* * *

 **Later at night, in a Tavern at a Village on the Appia Highway near the Dumas Mountain Range**

 **Local POV**

"They killed a Fire Dragon?!" Several Patrons exclaimed in shock and disbelief at the waitress Melissa, a survivor among the people of Coda Village who were escaping from the Fire Dragon.

"Yeah, that's right! I saw it myself!"

"C-come on you had to be joking right?" A Patron stuttered, "No one, not even Elves or even the most powerful mages could defeat Ancient Dragons! Let alone being able to wound one!"

"Are you sure you're not mixing it up with a new breed or a large Wyvern?" Another Patron asked.

Melissa shook her head, "It's true these people... or should I say, soldiers from Alnus managed to save three-quarters of my Village from the Fire Dragon."

The moment Melissa mentioned Alnus the entire tavern suddenly became quiet. At two tables near a window, a group of eight Knights led by Princess Piña Co Lada of the Saderan Empire suddenly paid special interest on what Melissa had just said, grabbing their attention.

"A-Alnus? Are you saying that the ones who you claimed have killed a Fire Dragon, are those who currently occupy Alnus Hill?!" A Patron nearest to the Knights shouted.

To the dismay of the audience, Melissa nodded as she puts down her tray of alcohol, "Yes, it's the truth. The Dragon that I and others from Coda saw was indeed a Fire Dragon, and that the soldiers from Alnus had managed to kill it."

No one said anything as the Parton's looked at each other with not only with newfound shock but most of all; fear.

Everyone has heard of how the Saderan's and their allies had suffered disastrous defeats at the hands of the 'invaders' from the other side of the Alnus Gate, of how a combined army of hundreds of thousands was wiped out in a single day in their second attempt to retake Alnus Hill.

But the thought that they had the power to kill something as large, ancient, and powerful as a Fire Dragon, only amplifies the legitimacy on how such a massive army was completely destroyed in only _one_ day!

The group of knights, known as the Rose Order of Knights, also looked at each other in shock.

"Is she serious?" A female knight named Hamilton Uno Ror asked in disbelief, "Sir Norma, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Norma Co Igloo parroted, "It just seems unbelievable, we don't know if some of the stories from the refugees are made up. And yet that waitress is the only one right now that says the ones who protected them, are the enemy from Alnus?"

"Norma," an older middle-aged knight, Grey Co Aldo interrupted, "Even I find it unbelievable as well, but if what she said is true... it would explain how the Saderan Army, as well as how the Allied Army suffered massive losses in a short amount of time."

"But, there are all kinds of Dragons, from Ancient Dragons, Wyverns, even newborns." Norma protested, still in denial that the Dragon killed by those from Alnus, was the infamous Ancient Fire Dragon.

Melissa had overheard the Knight's latter part of the conversation and butted in, "Oh, but it was a real Fire Dragon noble Knight's. And thanks to them, the rest of Coda, as well as my family and I survived."

"Would you please tell us more about what happened when the Dragon attacked?" Hamilton asked as she pulled out a coin, taking the initiative before Norma would say something potentially stupid.

Melissa smiled as she approached the table and accepted the coin, "Thank you, young Knight! I'll tell you what happened, then!"

"There were 16 soldiers in the group that helped us, 12 of them wore light brown armor, while the other 4 wore near-identical armor in design, but were a different color. They also had small symbols on their shoulders that I believe signifies the country that they serve in." Melissa began.

"Wait, symbols? What did the symbols look like?" Grey asked.

"Well, on the 12 brown soldiers, it was a simple white background with a red circle in the middle. While the other 4 had a symbol of five horizontal stripes of, from top to bottom, red, white, blue, white, and red." Melissa explained.

For the Knight's it was clear that as Melissa explained, these symbols seemed to identify at least two of the countries that these Alnus soldiers served in.

She then continued with her story, "But it wasn't just the soldiers themselves, they also brought along iron horseless carriages and, an Iron Elephant."

"What, what did this 'Iron Elephant' look like?" Piña asked.

"It was large, made completely out of iron and was almost tall as two men, two carriages wide, and almost three and a half wagons long. It was also colored in brown and green patterns looking like someone painted it. And when it would move, it roared almost like a lion." Melissa explained as her audience stared wide-eyed at her description of such an iron beast before she resumed her story once more.

"When the Fire Dragon attacked us, they rushed and saved us with their iron carriages that moved at incredible speed and started attacking the Dragon with their magic metal wands. But it was the Iron Elephant that personally saved me, my husband and son, from being devoured as a large explosion hit the Dragon managing to cripple it from ever flying again." Melissa fondly said, still feeling in debt for the metal beast and its people that control it for saving her and her family.

"The soldiers magic wands didn't affect the Fire Dragon other than the open wounds that the Iron Elephant managed to inflict. But it was a one moment that the leader of these soldiers suddenly shouted, and 'that thing' appeared." she continued.

"That thing?" Hamilton asked.

"The rod of steel, they used an oversized metal wand shaped like a pipe to cast a spell and, at the same time the Iron Elephant wounded the Fire Dragon again, they used it to blow off the Dragons left arm!"

"After that, the leader shouted again and _all_ of the soldiers including the Iron Elephant and the rod of steel hit the Fire Dragon again and again and again until the rod was used one last time, this time blowing off the whole left side of the Dragons head, causing it to fall dead." Melissa finishes.

Most of the Patrons, as well as the knights, went wide-eyed with their mouths gaping wide open.

"Um... t-thank you for the story miss!" Hamilton stuttered.

"You're welcome if you happen to see them again send them my regards." Melissa happily said as she went back to retrieve her tray and went back to work.

While most of the Patrons tried to return to their normal routines, Piña and her Rose Order, on the other hand, were discussing what they had just learned.

"Seriously, Iron Horseless Carriages, an Iron Elephant, and that... Rod of Steel she just mentioned?" Norma muttered.

Piña was in deep thought as she processed the new information, _"If the enemy were to finally start moving... would we even have a chance if they do have such power?"_

"Princess, please don't tell us to charge up to Alnus Hill." Hamilton said after noticing Piña's look of concentration.

"I'm not that stupid Hamilton." Piña replied.

" _She always seems to be good at being able to read my mind."_ Piña thought with bemusement before she made her decision.

"Regardless, we need to head to Alnus to at least see for ourselves what the enemy is like. We will stay in this Village for the night, and then head out in the morning." Piña announced, much to her Knights uncertainty as she turned to Grey.

"Grey, what's up ahead on this route?"

"The Town of Italica lies between us and Alnus. It should take us about three days to get there on horseback." Grey answered.

"Italica? It's currently governed by Count Formal, right?" Piña asked as Hamilton looked unsure.

"Um... Princess, are we really still going to Alnus with just the eight of us? What about possible potential threats... or the fact that Bozes and her group have yet to arrive in this Village?"

Piña simply replied by giving Hamilton a reassuring smile, "I already told you when we first set out Hamilton; you're in charge of protecting me. Besides, before we leave in the morning, I will inform the owner of the Inn that we will be staying for the night, to let Bozes know where we were going."

After some further discussions, the Knights finished up and went to the Inn to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **July 1, 2015**

 **+18 days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **The next day, near a forested area outside of the Alnus Base**

 **Refugees POV**

By mid-morning, the refugees were suddenly called up to gather outside at a table between two buildings that would serve as their new temporary housing in order to register their names.

Eventually, after a few minutes going through each refugee, Lelei's master was next to introducing both himself and Lelei, "I am Cato El Altestan and this is my disciple, Lelei La Lalena."

Next, although the Team already knows her name, Tuka introduced herself, "I am the daughter of the late Hodor of Koan Forest, Tuka Luna Marceau."

The last person to register that the Team also already know her name is Rory the Reaper (a nickname that had some Personal on the base felt uneasy, given her huge Halberd), "I'm Rory Mercury. I'm an Apostle of Emroy, the God of Darkness."

After finishing writing down their names the leader of the team, Itami Youji seemed unsure what to say until one of his soldiers, Kurata was his name, showed him a small book.

" **Um...** Today~, make homes~ outside~." Itami began, before he, much to confusion and amusement of the refugees, started to broadly gesture on what he was trying to say.

"So everyone~! Get ready~!"

It was quite clear that despite studying, Itami still couldn't completely grasp their language perfectly as Kurata deadpanned, **"Um... sir, are those language classes you took really paying off?"**

For a moment, Itami seemed to have twitched in embarrassment before glaring at Kurata, **"Shut up!"**

Some of the refugees chuckled at the sight as Itami sighed, **"Man, learning a completely new language sucks."**

* * *

 **Later**

On the outskirts of their new housing, Lelei and her master looked on in wonder as large metal machines start excavating the land near them.

"What in the world is going on here?" Cato asked aloud.

Lelei thought for a moment before making a guess based on what she had seen in the fortress, "I think they are preparing to build the houses for us."

"That's good. We can finally get our stuff out of the Cart. This is just too much excitement for me." Cato sighed as he turned around going back to the buildings, "I'm going to sleep."

Lelei watched her master leave for a moment before noticing the Elf, Tuka, staring in wonder at the machine's nearby. But Lelei also noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought as well.

"Is something wrong?" Lelei asked shaking Tuka from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm just thinking about how my father and the rest of my Village would've reacted if they were to have seen such amazing things." Tuka explained as a fond look appeared on her face.

Before Lelei could say anything, two soldiers approached them, making shooing gestures.

" **Please stay back! It's Dangerous!"**

Even without understanding what they were saying, Lelei and Tuka could tell that they don't want anyone near the work area and respectfully backed away.

Afterward, Lelei wandered around for a bit before she noticed something.

" _Is that... a movable stove?"_ She wondered.

As she approached the strange object, she could smell food being made before coming across one of Itami's soldiers, Furuta she thinks his name is, peeling on some sort of vegetable she has never seen before.

"Excuse me?" Lelei asked catching Furuta's attention as she pointed at the white vegetable, "What is this?"

Furuta seemed a little confused for a moment before realizing what Lelei was asking about, **"Ah, this is a Radish, Ra-Di-Sh."**

" **Ra-Di-Sh?"** Lelei repeated.

" **Yep, Radish."** Furuta smiled before going back to peeling the radish for today's lunch.

" **Ra-Di-Sh, Radish"** Lelei repeated the word again, this time with more fluidity.

" _If I want to learn more about these people, I will need to learn their language first."_

Later at lunch, Lelei and the refugees stare in wonder at the food placed before them while Itami and Kurata were standing nearby.

" **Okay, please go ahead and eat!"** Itami announced in his language before he attempted speak in theirs.

"Please~ eat..."

Out of curiosity Cato was the first to take a bite of the bread and exclaimed loudly on the incredibly soft texture of the bread before noticing that Lelei had not eaten yet as she went over some of the words she had learned.

" **Radish, Bread, Chopsticks."**

She then clasped her hands together with the chopsticks placed between her thumbs and finger, catching everyone's attention.

"Lelei, aren't you going to eat?" Her master asked.

Lelei gave a silent prayer before explaining, "Some of the soldiers here always say something before they eat their meal."

Then she calmly said, " **Itadakimasu."**

The fact that she had just spoken in almost perfect Japanese surprised Itami and Kurata.

* * *

 **Later at night**

 **In one of the refugee rooms**

By nightfall, all of the elderly, adults, Tuka, Lelei, and Rory had gathered in Cato's room to discuss several topics.

"I must say Lelei; you seem to have learned a lot about the language that these soldiers speak." Rory commented.

"I'm still studying, more specifically the language that Itami and most of his Team spoke." Lelei replied, catching the group's attention.

"You mean the... Japanese?" Tuka asked, unsure if she said the name of Itami's people correctly.

Lelei nodded, "Yes, I have started to understand more about them a little as well as the other soldiers that were with Itami. They're warriors from two countries; one is called _Thailand,_ while the other that seems to be the leading nation in the fortress is called _Japan_... or rather the full name of the country is the _Empire of Japan_ or just the _Japanese Empire_."

The mention that the country that seemed to be the leader of the Alnus forces was an Empire did surprise the group.

"Eh, they are an Empire? Like... like the Saderans?" One of the Adults nervously asked.

To their confusion, Lelei shook her head, "They may be an Empire, but they are not like the Saderans. For example; the other countries, including Thailand, who have participated with Japan in their war with the Saderan's, are not Vassals."

This surprised everyone; the other nations helping Japan are not Vassals?

"From what I have learned, it seems that they are all members of an alliance called the 'Greater Co-Prosperity Sphere', or GCOPS for short on an almost equal ground. And that what we have seen in their fortress is not even all of the GCOPS participating in this war."

Cato was shocked, "What, so you're saying that the seven different flags that we've seen, are only a portion of this... alliance?"

"Yes and it also seems beside the member countries of GCOPS, it seems that there are many other countries on the other side of the Gate."

"Other countries..." Tuka muttered in wonder.

Rory smiled with interest, "That sounds very interesting."

"There is a whole world that we know nothing about beyond the Gate." Lelei finished.

For a minute the group said nothing as they process on such a massive info that Lelei had explained in awe and wonder.

But it wasn't long before Cato spoke up about one current problem they have to figure out; how to repay their saviors.

"All that information was very interesting Lelei, but right now we're really in deep debt to them." Cato began, "If we could somehow provide for ourselves it could be possible to repay them... but we are mostly either elderly, injured, or children."

"Well... although I am still grateful for Itami's Team for saving me, as well as the rest of us... but if worse comes to worst, we (the girls) might have to sell ourselves to the soldiers." Tuka said forlornly.

As much as she didn't want to think about such a scenario, it may be the only option in order to provide for themselves in some fashion.

Lelei, however, suggested otherwise, "We could ask them if they have some work for us that we could do."

Cato nodded, "Good idea. I saw a lot of dragon corpses littered around the hill from their battles with the Saderan's and their allies. Dragon scales are valuable items on the market so, maybe we could ask if we can harvest them tomorrow."

After everyone agreed on the idea, they all went back to their respected rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

 **July 2, 2015**

 **+19 days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **Refugee Lodging**

The next day, Cato and Lelei approached Itami to see if they can be allowed to harvest the dragon corpses that littered around Alnus.

"What?! We can take ALL the dragon scales?!" Cato exclaimed in disbelief after Lelei translated what Itami said.

Lelei still surprised herself, replied, "That's what he said."

" **Why would it be a problem? We only use them for target practice and they're worthless to us anyway, so take as many as you want."** Itami explained, much to his slight confusion as Cato and Lelei's stared at him.

With this... rather surprising permission, the refugees went to work on the Dragon corpses as they scraped off the scales, cut off the claws and horns before bringing them back to their Lodging and started cleaning them.

Once the materials they had collected were cleaned, the next step was to polish them before each piece from a Dragon was cataloged and counted based on their condition.

* * *

 **At the same time near a temple**

 **Knights of the Rose Order POV**

For three days, Princess Piña Co Lada and her Knights continued their trek towards the Town of Italica in order to arrive at Alnus and scout out what the enemy forces are like.

Eventually, they arrived at a Temple that was alongside the Appia Highway and Piña had asked the local priestess's if there had been anything was happening in the area. What she got was rather worrying.

"Italica is under attack?" Piña asked in surprise.

"That's what we have heard, but we do not know who was it that wanted to attack the Town." The Priestess explained.

With the possibility that Italica would not have much time left, Piña quickly thanked the priestess and hurriedly left the Temple to prepare the rest of the Knights.

"Everyone, mount up! We are heading to Italica immediately!" Piña ordered.

"What, princess what's going on?" Hamilton asked as Piña quickly explained as she mounted on her horse.

"I learned from the priestess's that Italica is under attack!"

The Knights were surprised and worried about the implications of who might be attacking Italica.

"Don't' tell me... the enemies from Alnus?" Grey asked.

"They didn't say if it could be the enemy, but given the time since the defeats of our army as well as the Allied Army..." Piña trailed off as the Knights prepare to receive orders before Piña then randomly pointed at one of her Knights.

"You! Go back to the Village we left three days back and if you see Bozes, tell her to make haste and head towards Italica as soon as possible!"

"Yes, your highness!" The Knight obeyed as he got back on his horse and galloped at high speed back to the Village Piña mentioned.

Worried that their numbers wouldn't be enough, Hamilton couldn't help but ask, "Princess, are we really going to Italica with just us?"

"It will have to do for now Hamilton, we have to help Italica and hold out until Bozes and the rest of the Order could arrive in time. So we must go with great haste!" Piña ordered as she whipped her horse's reins and rushed forward.

Despite some initial uncertainties, the Knights followed Piña and headed towards Italica.

* * *

 **Later at night**

 **In one of the refugee rooms**

 **Refugees POV**

Besides taking a break during lunch, the progress to polish their collection took a long time and before long, the sun had set.

"So... just one of these scales is worth from 13 to 17 Silver Denari?" Tuka asked as she examined one of the scales.

Lelei nodded, "Yes, one Denari can cover a person for about five days."

"Hmm, so that means that we are filthy rich now?" Rory asked as she glances back at two large bags filled with polished materials they had finished.

"We collected around 200 scales, 2 horns, and 3 claws. If we're going to sell them, we would need to go to a trader." Lelei explained.

"There are still many scales leftover that we have not yet cataloged..." Cato said before he remembered something, "Oh, I remember that an old friend of mine runs a shop in Italica, up ahead on the Dessria Highway. We should ask the Japanese and their allies if they can help transport the bags we currently have."

* * *

 **July 3, 2015**

 **+20 days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **RCT3 POV**

When RCT3 was asked by Cato if they could escort some of them to the town of Italica to sell at least two bags full of scales, horns, and claws that were gathered from the Dragon corpses in order to sell them, Itami reported the request to the higher-ups to see if they would allow them to go to the Town.

Lieutenant General Hazama and the other Commanders had been interested in Italica ever since their drones had scouted the Town earlier as well as being well informed on its significance from a reliable source; a one-eyed old man who, to everyone's surprise, turned out to be a King (or rather as he described himself as a former King) of one of the Saderan Empire's Vassal Kingdoms named Duran of Elbe.

Once the initial shock had worn out they soon began to talk with the former king and soon understood that Duran was very adamant that he had no intention of returning to his Kingdom so that the Saderans would send assassin's to kill him after they had withheld key information about the SPREF and abandoning his forces during the second battle for Alnus Hill.

Moreover, Duran was surprisingly very willing to give any information on what certain locations are that the SPREF scouted and whether or not if they have any significance or not. Italica had fit the former.

Seeing an opportunity to be able to scout out Italica and see if it would become the new FOB in the future, Hazama and the Commanders approved the escort request, as well as allowing RCT3 to once again be their escort.

With the approval, Itami and his Team went to the Vehicle Depot and got ready as they loaded up with ammunition and checked their weapons.

The Thai squad that was with RCT3 earlier was also allowed to go with them and to Itami's surprise, the same Type 49 Tank and its crew were allowed to go with them as well.

"Are you guys really alright with coming with us to Italica?" Itami asked, "I mean, this time we are going to a major town and it may be a while before we return to Alnus."

"Ah~, don't worry sir. It is still strange for a tank to be used as a recon I will admit." Armando reassured Itami.

"But, ever since our encounter with that Fire Dragon, the higher-ups were not taking any chances if something like that were to appear again."

Kurata, in the driver's seat in the Type 51 truck, grimaced, "Please don't jinx us, it was bad enough that _I_ somewhat jinxed us resulting in that battle with the Fire Dragon."

Armando awkwardly laughed as he rubbed his head and apologized.

Eventually, the Team was ready and headed out to where the Refugees are to pick up their cargo and passengers that they will be escorting.

When they arrived the Team immediately loaded up the two large bags filled with polished Dragon parts that were to be sold at Italica.

After securing the bags, the ones that RCT3 will be escorting to Italica; Rory, Lelei, and Tuka had finally arrived. Cato had opted to stay to help care for the other refugees as well as continue cataloging the remaining dragon parts for future use in trade.

When the three girls approached the Team, Itami noted that Tuka was now carrying a bow and a quiver filled with arrows, " _Well, she is an Elf after all."_

Lelei stared at Itami, " _ **We'll make it to the town safely with him."**_

Itami noticed her staring at him, "Hm? **Is there something wrong?"** He asked, this time having a better grasp of the language after taking a grueling language class.

" **No, it's nothing."** Lelei replied.

As the girls boarded the Type 51 truck once more since they first arrived at Alnus, Tuka asked Lelei a question.

" **Hey Lelei, is Italica where your Master's friend has a shop far away?"**

Lelei pondered for a bit before answering, **"It is a bit far; it is west of the Dessria Highway near the base of the Romalia Mountains."**

Once the girls have seated themselves in the Type 51, the Team was ready to go.

"All right, all units move out!" Itami ordered.

With that, RCT3 was on the move and followed the Dessria Highway towards the Town of Italica.

* * *

 **SPREF HQ**

A few hours after RCT3 had left, Lieutenant Jian was in the joint office to give them a progress report on the construction of another facility when he noticed the annoyed mood among the leaders.

When he asked if something happened, the answer was surprising, "A summon to the Imperial Diet?"

"Yes, the Diet wanted to have a hearing about civilian casualties from the superior officer and the surviving victims of an attack." Hazama tiredly explained.

"And who exactly did the Diet wanted to summon?" Jian asked before he got an answer by Gotama Jay of the Indian forces.

"Lieutenant Itami."

"...Ha? First Lieutenant Itami?" Jian parroted perplexed on who the Imperial Diet wanted to summon. "But, those refugees he brought with him are victims of a Dragon."

Susilo Tirta of the Indonesian forces snorted, "That's what we've reported, but apparently there are some people who were skeptical and the Imperial Diet wanted to have those who were involved in the attack to answer some questions."

"But First Lieutenant Itami had left and is on his way to Italica, is that correct Jian?" Hazama queried.

Jian nodded, "Yes sir, he and his Team are on their way there."

* * *

 **(1) I have no idea what the plural for Pegasus as a species would be, even after doing a lot of research. So in the end, this is what I feel is the most comfortable for me to pronounce... at least, I think it is.**


	9. The Italica Crisis

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts"_ : Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts"** : Foreign language from one perspective

" _ **Thoughts"**_ : Foreign thoughts from one perspective

 **AN: I'm sorry to disappoint, but this will be a prelude to the Battle of Italica in the next chapter.**

 **I would, however, like to address two things:**

 **1\. To the Guest that requested that one of the Characters wields a katana; let's say a Guntou sword... I will have to say that if this fic took place during the 40's, and up to the mid-50's... maybe. However, by the 60's, I believe that the sword would ultimately be reserved as a ceremonial weapon and only used by high ranking officers from a Brigadier to Marshal in the IJA.**

 **Though the Type 30 Bayonet, or possibly successor designs will be used. I have yet to decide if the Type 30 would still be in use after 118 years since it was designed in 1897.**

 **2\. The other is the question of when the Naval Battle I hinted back in the Third Recon Team Chapter will happen. It will, only sometime during or after the locals pass through the Alnus Gate and visit Japan. Partly because I wanted to try to estimate how many days it would take for a report to travel between Italica and Sadera would be on a horse.**

 **That is all I wanted to address, enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 8: The Italica Crisis

* * *

 **July 3, 2015**

 **+20 days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **On the Dessria Highway**

 **Local Afternoon**

 **RCT3 POV**

The Convoy of five vehicles drove on the Dessria Highway at respectable speed as they headed towards the Town of Italica. Inside the Type 51 truck, Sergeant Major Jiahao Su was looking at a map while holding on a compass to make sure that they are on the correct track.

"We're on the Dessria road right now, and Italica is up ahead on this road?" Jiahao muttered as glanced at the mentioned town on the map.

Sitting beside him, Lelei looked at the map in amazement, _**"This map is incredibly accurate… the**_ ** _Appia and Dessria Highway's, the Romalia and Dumas Mountains…"_**

She then asked Jiahao about the compass he was holding, in near perfect Japanese, "Does this apparatus show us where we are going?"

Jiahao softly smiled as he raised the compass, "Yes, this is a compass, you place it on a map and when the needle points to the north..."

As Jiahao explained what the compass is and how it's used, Kurata rolled his eyes.

"They called Pops the Demon Sergeant because he made cadets at the NCO course run at double time all the way, and now he's acting like he's visiting his granddaughter."

Itami simply smiled as he watched the conversation in the rearview mirror before noticing that Rory and Tuka were having a quiet conversation and that Tuka seemed to be flustered by whatever the subject the two were talking about.

"What are those two talking about?" Itami asked himself with bemusement.

Kurata smiled before noticing a plume of smoke rising in the distance, "Lieutenant, there's smoke up ahead."

Taking note of the smoke as well, Itami gets on the radio, "All units halt."

Once the convoy had fully stopped Itami narrowed his eyes, "Kurata, does this Highway take us by the source of the smoke?"

"Actually sir, this road takes us right towards it." Kurata replied.

Jiahao took a quick look at the map before informing Itami, "Lieutenant, the only settlement in that area is Italica."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Itami muttered while Lelei borrowed a pair of binoculars and looked through them, only to be confused as she found everything to be smaller.

" _ **Backwards?"**_ She thought when she checked her binoculars before properly looking through them again.

"That's... smoke."

"Do you know what the reason is?" Itami asked.

"Some people must have done something. A Kagi **(key)**? But it's not the season for bushfires, and it's too big." Lele noted.

Kurata for a moment was confused at a certain word Lelei said, "Kagi?"

"You mean _Fire_ , not _Kagi_." Itami corrected Lelei as he stared at the smoke before radioing the Team.

"All vehicles pay close attention to our perimeter, we're continuing towards Italica. And keep an eye out for the skies, we don't know what the origin of the smoke is, but I'd rather be ready if another certain Dragon were to appear. Understood?"

After each vehicle of RCT3 acknowledged his orders, Itami sets the radio back in its place before noticing that Rory had leaned out in the driver compartment.

"What is it, Rory?" Itami asked.

Rory didn't answer immediately and instead licked her lips, "I smell the stench of blood."

* * *

 **Imperial Calendar 687**

 **Town of Italica**

 **Local POV**

 **Thirty Minutes Earlier**

The sound of a battle echoed at the South Gate of the Town of Italica, a major trading town developed on the crossroads of the Appia and Dessria Highway's that was under siege by a massive bandit army.

Arrows rained upon the army of bandits inflicting multiple casualties, while on the walls and even in the Town itself, the defenders and bandits fought in intense close combat as the bandits tried to climb up the walls using ladders.

Commanding the Town's defenders is Princess Piña Co Lada of the Saderan Empire, "We can break their momentum! Push them back!"

With the battle clearly not going well, the leader of the bandits was forced to order a retreat in order to regroup and recuperate their losses.

Once the bandits started to retreat, Piña let out an exhale of relief before looking behind her at a smoking field littered with the dead and wounded on both sides near the wooden barricade.

"Norma, Hamilton! Are you okay?!" She called out.

"We're... alive~, somehow!" Hamilton panted while Norma simply raised his hand, too exhausted to say anything.

"How cold, are you not concerned about me, Princess?" Grey asked while shouldering his bloodied sword.

Piña smiled as she walks down from the walls, "Your own safety was obviously never in doubt, Grey."

Grey laughed heartily in response.

After catching her breath Hamilton asked, "Princess, why are we fighting bandits in this place?"

Piña sighed, "It can't be helped. I assumed that the enemy from Alnus was going to invade Italica! So we raced here after hearing that an armed group was attacking Italica, only to find that the scattered remnants of the defeated Allied Army have turned into marauders!"

She gritted her teeth as she looked around the area, seeing the state of the exhausted, wounded and dead Militia of Italica before giving out orders, "All of you, there's no time for rest! The bandits haven't given up and will come back again! Before then, dispose of the corpses and reinforce the barricades!"

Piña then tried to assure the Militia in order to improve morale, "I've sent a message and the rest of my Knights will arrive in three days! We have to hold out until they arrive to help us! Hang in there until then!"

Although worn out, the Militias that were not too wounded went to work to clear the bodies of the dead, and repair and reinforce the wooden barricade as per Piña's orders.

Over the next few minutes, Piña walked around the area inspecting the progress while her Knights help out as much as possible or be on the lookout to prepare for another battle with the massive bandit army.

After some of the Mansion's maids had made preparations to distribute rations to the weary defenders as well as Norma reporting no sighting of the enemy from his lookout position from the Wall, Piña climbed onto her horse and headed to the Formal Mansion, leaving Grey in charge.

* * *

 **Formal Mansion**

Once arriving at the Mansion Piña proceeded to the social quarters after removing her armor, where Countess Myui, the current head of the Formal Clan at only 11 years old, was sitting in a nearby chair. Standing next to the Countess is Clan Formal's head maid, Kaine.

"Forgive me for asking, but do you have something to eat?" Piña asked after sitting down on the luxurious sofa and untying her hair.

"Understood your Highness." Kaine answered before leaving the room, while the butler Bartholomew places a golden cup filled with wine on the table.

"Excuse me, your Royal Highness." The Countess politely expresses to Piña.

"What is it?" Piña asks as she picks up the golden cup.

"I'm wondering if there's any way to avoid more fighting." Myui asked, worried that the conflict would worsen.

Piña sighed as she takes a sip from the cup, "It's easy, we simply open the Gates, and in exchange, you will lose everything. They will rob everything, kill all the men, and rape every woman they find."

"I'm confident that I could remain sane after one or two of them had their way with me, but not after fifty or a hundred. And I'm betting not even the children... including milady Countess Myui will be spared from these animals either."

Myui recoiled as she shivered in fear.

"S-surely you jest, milady Myui is only eleven years old!" Bartholomew exclaimed.

Piña shrugged, "Who knows, some of the bandits might be sick enough that they like them young."

Bartholomew didn't say anything as sweat poured down from his forehead.

After calming down, Myui shakily asked, "So... we have no other option than to fight?"

"I know you don't like the sound of that, but if you don't like it, then all we can do is fight. As hateful as war may be, if you get fixated on avoiding it, you'll end up losing everything you hold dear." Piña explained as she gulped down the rest of the wine.

The Countess lowered her gaze as she tried to process what Piña said as Kaine returned.

"Thank you for waiting, your highness." Kaine stated as she placed a small tray that consists of a single bowl of barley porridge and a small serving of two pieces of bread.

Piña took a mouthful of the porridge and instantly frowned, "It tastes really bland."

"That's on purpose, your highness." Kaine explained, "If you fill your stomach with rich flavors when you're weak from fatigue, you would surely fall ill."

"Have you been through a battle like this before?" Piña asked.

Kaine nodded, "Yes, I once lived in the Town of Rosa thirty years ago. It is currently Saderan territory now."

"I see..." Piña frowned

After finishing up her meal, Piña told Kaine that she will be getting some sleep in the guest room and that if any important news or an emergency, the head maid should call her.

As Piña is about to leave, a playful gleam came into her eyes as she asks Kaine a question, "What will you do if I don't wake up?"

Kaine smiled, "In order to wake you up, I'll dump water until you do."

Piña laughed, "I'm not interested in bathing in bed, but that's an excellent idea."

* * *

 **Guest Room**

 **Thirty-seven minutes later**

Piña was suddenly woken up from her deep sleep after Kaine dumped a bucket of water on her.

Shooting straight up in surprise she frantically asked Kaine and Grey, who was standing by her bed, "W-what happened?! Is it the Enemy?"

Grey seemed to hesitate for some reason and instead answered rather worryingly, "... Princess, I think it may better that you come to the South Gate and see for yourself."

Piña blinked in confusion as she got off the bed and put her armor back on.

* * *

 **At the South Gate**

When Piña arrived at the South Gate, Grey motioned to the locked Gate doors for her to look through the slits of the smaller door to the side of the Gate.

After sliding open one of the slits Piña took a look outside and suddenly, her heart skipped a beat. Sitting idly right outside were four horseless iron carriages; two of them have roofs made of cloth while the other two seemed to be completely made of iron cast.

But slightly behind them... was a large metal monster made of steel... an 'Iron Elephant'. It was just as the waitress three nights ago described; almost as tall as two men, two carriages wide, almost three and a half wagons long and it was indeed clearly painted in brown and green patterns.

Hamilton, who also took a look through the slit, backed up in shock, "I-it can't be... those things can't possibly be-"

Grey grimly interrupted, "The iron carriages, and the iron elephant used by the enemy from Alnus."

The moment Grey mentioned Alnus; panic had started fester among the defenders of Italica. They had heard stories of how both the Saderan Empire and the Allied Army had been utterly crushed by the 'other worlders' military and power as well as how a small group of 16 soldiers plus an 'Iron Elephant' had managed to kill, not wound kill a Fire Dragon.

If these are the same group that killed the Fire Dragon... what chances do they even have to fight against them if they decided to attack?

Unfortunately, they were about to get a small taste of what they were truly capable of when one of the crossbowmen accidentally released a bolt in a moment of panic and bounced off one of the iron carriages.

No one said anything as they hear muffled commotion from the group before a soldier on one of the iron cast carriages aimed a... large metal wand to where Norma and the bolt came from-

 **Ratatat!**

Norma and the bowmen barely had time to take cover as multiple small explosions impacted and chipped away the crenellation.

Down below, everyone also ducked and covered their ears in fear from the sound alone.

Thankfully the counterattack quickly ended and it was there that Piña noticed small pieces of brick had fallen from the wall.

"Norma!" Piña called out, fearing the worst before Norma replied.

"W-we're okay Princess!"

Norma and the defenders on the wall were completely rattled from the brief experience on what the enemy from Alnus could really do with their power.

" _I didn't even see whatever they shot us with! Is this what our army and the Allied Army had faced when they fought with these people?!"_ Norma mentally screamed as he shook in shock at what could've been a quick, honorless death.

That's when everyone heard a terrifying roar causing Piña, Hamilton, and Grey to scramble to the still open slit and saw, to their horror, the Iron Elephant rushing at unbelievable speed for its size, move around the Iron Carriages before stopping in front of them with its metal pipe-like snout pointing up at where Norma is.

"Princess, w-what are we going to do?" Hamilton stuttered in fear at the very thought of fighting with the enemy.

Piña didn't know what to do; if they fight back they could all die, and if they simply surrender, they will be captured and will be held as captives.

But before she or anyone could do anything, a voice from the enemy was heard, "We are not here for a conflict! Stand down, or we will use deadly force!"

"Princess, what are your orders?" Grey asked.

Piña said nothing as she looked at the inhabitants of Italica and can see that they were all terrified. She couldn't really blame them; this was a force that they could not hope to overcome if all of the stories about what the enemies from Alnus were capable of... and especially the story that she and her Knights had personally listened to about how 16 soldiers in their Iron Carriages and an Iron Elephant managed to kill an Ancient Fire Dragon.

How could they even fight against an enemy with such power?

"... Let them in." Piña reluctantly ordered.

"Y-your Highness?" A Knight stuttered.

Piña glared, "You heard me, open the Gate and let them in! There's nothing we can do against such an enemy."

Reluctantly, two Knights approached the Gate to open it while the Militia hesitantly lowered their arms.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Grey warily asked as he knew that if they let them in, Italica was at their mercy.

"I would rather try and fight back... but we don't stand a chance against such power." Piña growled.

After a moment's hesitation, the Gates were opened. At first, the enemy didn't move before the Iron Elephant growled as it moved forward with the sound of metal clanking together, and the rest of the Iron Carriages followed behind it.

The ground shook as the Iron Elephant lumbered through the open Gate making the defenders fearfully back up as it and the Iron Carriages, with the two Iron Casted ones mounted soldiers aiming the large metal wands at the top the walls, entered Italica. To hear about the Iron Elephant was one thing, seeing it and the Carriages in person was a completely different story.

Once the last Iron Carriage past through the Gate, the Convoy stopped as they made a semicircular formation. Then the doors on the Carriages suddenly opened, and out came 14 soldiers as they rushed out with their metal wands aimed at the defenders.

It was then that everyone, especially Piña and her Knights noticed that only eleven (including the two soldiers still aiming the large metal wands in the Iron Casted Carriages) wore a light brown colored armor, while the other four wore a different colored armor of their own. But it wasn't just the color of the armor that caught everyone's attention, on the shoulder pads of the soldiers were symbols; eleven had a white background with a red circle in the middle, while the other four had a symbol of five horizontal colored stripes of red, white, blue, white and red.

Piña and her Knights eyes widened, those were the same symbols used by the soldiers that saved the Coda Villagers! Would that mean that this group was the one that killed the Fire Dragon?!

For Piña, the situation couldn't have gone even worse. If this is the same group... then they truly have no chance against them!

All she can do now is hope that she would try to convince them that what had happened earlier was an accident.

Before she could say anything, one of the Soldiers raised his hand before stepping forward.

" _Is he the leader of these soldiers?"_ Piña wondered.

The leader then looked around the area before asking in their language, "Who's in charge here?"

Almost all of the Militia and Knights glanced at Piña who recoiled as she swung her head to look at everyone before looking back at the soldiers, including the leader after following everyone's gaze.

"Um... that would be me." Piña initially nervously answered before steeling her nerves as she introduces herself, "My name is Piña Co Lada, the Third Princess of the Saderan Empire."

All of the soldier's eyes widened in surprise when they heard her status before they all tensed up as their leader parroted, "Piña Co Lada, of the Saderan Empire?"

" _ **Why is an Imperial Royalty doing here and... that's her name? Why does her name sound like a cocktail?"**_ The Team collectively thought.

"Did you order your men to attack us?" The Leader asked.

"N-no, I gave no such order! One of my soldiers accidentally fired his crossbow and hit your carriage by mistake. We are all... tense after a battle earlier, and mistakes were... generally going to be made." Piña explained, hoping that her explanation was good enough to convince these soldiers.

The soldiers then surveyed at the Militia before the leader once more turned to Piña to confirm his assumption, "So that's it? No tricks or a possible trap, just one of your subordinates losing his cool?"

Piña saw a glimmer of hope, they seemed to believe her! "Yes, it's the truth!"

The leader pondered as he tried to digest her explanation. All around them, the Militia and her Knights waited anxiously for what will happen next and prayed to the Gods that they will be spared.

After what felt like an eternity, the leader gave out an order, **"All units stand down. I repeat, stand down. The situation has been diffused."**

The other soldiers responded and slowly lowered their metal wands while the two on the iron casted carriages pointed the larger metal wands away from Norma and his defenders.

As for the Iron Elephant, it raised its pipe-like snout up and went silent as two men emerged from the head while a third poked his head out of a door on the 'body' portion.

Everyone in Italica breathed a huge sigh of relief that the situation has been resolved.

Then three more passengers emerged from one of the Iron Carriages; the first was a young mage wielding a staff from the Lindon School of magic, the second was an Elf wielding a bow and a quiver full of arrows... as well as wearing clothes they have never seen before.

" _True magecraft and spirit magic would make a nasty combination if we had fought-"_

But it was the third individual that made everyone realize the full gravity of what they had just narrowly escaped.

" _R-Rory Mercury?!"_

Indeed, stepping out of the Carriage was none other than the infamous Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy herself... and she did not look pleased, at all.

Never had Piña felt so lucky in her life as well as glad that she, her Knights and the Militia did not engage these soldiers in a fight.

The Leader noticed Rory's displeased look before turning to the mage, "Um... what's wrong with her?"

"She wanted to fight, but you didn't so she's upset." The young mage replied, much to the horror of Piña.

The Leader sighed as he shook his head before addressing Rory, "Look, Rory, if you want to fight, save it for the real enemy. Then you can... do whatever you want with as many enemies as you like."

Rory then gave a dark, cheerful smile in response, "My, you flatter me Itami. I look forward to such an occasion."

Piña and her Knights quietly thank the Gods that they did not have to fight with these soldiers as that would mean fighting, and very likely dying, against Rory the Reaper herself.

"Princess," The leader, Itami, started catching everyone's attention, "excuse my manners but, would you care to inform us what's going on here? We came here to sell some dragon scales for the Coda refugees that were with us. "

Piña blinked before giving her own request, "Before we can talk, um... Sir Itami (?), I would like you to introduce yourself."

Itami raised an eyebrow, "Very well, it's only fair after you introduced yourself, Princess."

He then stood at attention as he made direct eye contact with Piña, "My name is Itami Youji, **First Lieutenant** of the Imperial Japanese Army."

* * *

 **Formal Mansion**

 **RCT3 POV**

After a very brief tension when Itami revealed his country to be an Empire, Piña along with Hamilton guided Itami, Jiahao, Thakshin, Lelei, Tuka and (much to the Piña's nervousness) Rory to the Formal Mansion.

Along the way, Piña explained the dire situation Italica had found itself in.

It was once governed by Colt, the former head of the Formal Clan who, along with most the town's garrisoned soldiers, was ordered to participate in the Saderan Empire's expedition through the other side of the Alnus Gate. None had ever returned.

With the former head dead and his two eldest daughters already married into other Clans, the only successor to take his place was his youngest daughter; Myui Formal.

Immediately afterward, her older sisters fought over who would be her guardian resulting in a power struggle where the soldiers of each sister's husbands own clans fought a small scale war. Thankfully it did not escalate any further as both Clans had limited resources.

As Piña explained, however, both of the sister's husbands and some of their soldiers were part of another encamped Saderan Army when the SPREF counterattacked and had unfortunately died in battle. As a result, the sisters couldn't spare the effort to take care of Italica and they, along with their remaining soldiers withdrew back to their respected Clans.

With so few troops left in the town, the security situation quickly deteriorated to the point where even after establishing a Militia defending Italica itself proved to be difficult.

Things then became worse after the Allied Army was rapidly defeated, explaining that while some had returned to their homelands, the rest simply dispersed and either found a different line of work or fell into banditry. The remnants of the army that attacked Italica, unfortunately, fell in the latter.

Eventually, the group arrived at a pair of large doors leading into a room where the current Head of Italica, Countess Myui Formal, is waiting.

When they entered Itami, Jiahao, and Thakshin were shocked when they laid eyes upon a young child sitting in a chair at one end of a large table.

"A Child?" Thakshin muttered in disbelief.

"I believe the Countess will turn eleven this year." Lelei recalled.

Itami frowned, _"Eleven... and she's the head of this town at such a young, because of what is partly our fault?"_

" **While she is the head of the family, it is too much to ask her to lead an army. As such, I'm in command in her stead."** Piña explained as she took a seat closest to the Countess, followed by Hamilton and the group as they take their seats around the table.

" **Before we start, I would like to know who these men are."** Myui said as she glances at the three men.

Said three men looked at each other before introducing themselves.

" **I am** First Lieutenant **Itami Youji of the Imperial Japanese Army."**

" **I am** Sergeant Major **Jiahao Su of the Imperial Japanese Army."**

" **I am** Sergeant Major **Thaksin Sakchai of the Royal Thai Army."**

Myui's eyes widened, **"Two of you are from an Empire?"**

" **Yes, we serve in our Empire."** Itami explained as there was just no point in hiding their nationality anyway.

Myui nodded before turning to Thaksin, **"And what about you? Is your country a Vassal of Japan?"**

To the Countess and Piña and Hamilton's surprise, he shook his head, **"No Countess, in our world there is no such thing as Vassals. Every nation is a sovereign state and makes its own decisions. My nation along with five other nations made the decision to aid Japan in our alliance."**

" **Alliance?"** Piña repeated, **"Seven nations are in your alliance?"**

Lelei decided to interrupt, **"It is seven that are at war with the Saderan Empire. But it's not their entire alliance."**

Piña balked, **"What, there are other nations in their alliance?"**

Jiahao nodded, **"Yes, our nations, as well as several others, are members of the 'Greater Co-Prosperity Sphere', or GCOPS for short."**

Piña and Hamilton glanced at each other with worry.

" **Um... how many nations are in this... Co-Prosperity Sphere?"** Hamilton asked, unsure if she even wanted to know.

Itami glanced at Pops and Thaksin for their opinion and saw them nod.

" **There are about 28 nations (1) in GCOPS."** He answered.

Piña and Hamilton were in shock, twenty-eight nations?! Even if the Saderan Empire managed to win this war somehow... there's no way they can take on those many nations at the same time!

Even so, Piña remained wary as she asks the three girls, **"I must ask, are any of you as well as the other refugees under duress by these soldiers?"**

It wasn't uncommon for Sadera to use such methods during the Empire's expansion and ultimately occupation of the territory of their enemies. So if the... Japanese and their allies were to occupy Italica it's possible they would do the same thing. **(2)**

Once again the Countess, Piña, and Hamilton were surprised and confused when Lelei shook her head, **"Even though Itami's nation is an Empire, it is not like Sadera. We accompanied them to Alnus Hill out of trust, and they have treated us well."**

Tuka then put her two cents, **"Itami's team saved me and the Coda Villagers! They had enough power to kill the Fire Dragon that burned down my Village! We went along with them because we have nowhere else to go and they took us in to take care of us!"**

To say Piña and Hamilton were surprised that Tuka spoke in such a tone at them was an understatement as Rory chuckled.

" **Your Emperor made a grave mistake in attacking them in the first place. You might end up like those who failed to retake Alnus if you still wish to fight against them."**

Itami sighed as he tried to get the conversation back on track, **"Look we came here to sell dragons scales. The people under our care need the money by selling them, but I can see that the town is in a delicate situation."**

Myui then decided to take the initiative to explain, **"Yes, our position is precarious as we lack the manpower to defend ourselves since most of the soldiers... including my father, sent through Alnus never came back. My sisters left with their forces when their husbands were killed at Alnus when you retaliated."**

She then hesitated while everyone waited, **"I... understand that you are technically the enemy that my father fought against when he was ordered to be part of the Expedition through Alnus. But... I now ask that you aid us in the defense of Italica."**

Piña was shocked, **"Milady Myui?!"**

" **Your Royal Highness, I appreciate what you and your Knights have done for Italica. But right now our current strength is probably not enough. And there is a very real chance that the rest of your Knights won't get here in time if the bandits continue to attack again, so we need their help."** Myui explained showing that despite her young age; she was a lot mature than what people take her credit for.

Piña and Hamilton lowered their heads. They knew what the Countess said was true, and as much as they don't like it... they really do need Itami and his soldiers help if Italica is to survive the bandit's attack. So if they have to work with their enemies, then they would have to swallow their pride for the time being.

Myui turned to the three men and dipped her head, **"Please, I ask- no... I beg of you to help us defend our town."** She pleaded.

The three men looked at each other in uncertainty while Lelei, Tuka, and Rory stared at them, waiting to see what their answer would be.

Itami sighed as he rubbed his head and stared sadly at the Countess, _"It's just one thing after another... but I can't just say no. Especially to a child..."_

Eventually, he regained his composure as he gave his answer.

" **Seeing that we can't sell the dragon scales with all this going on... as the commanding officer of my unit and on the behalf of my Soldiers... I accept your request; we will help you defend Italica."**

Jiahao, Thaksin, and the three girls smiled.

Both Piña and Hamilton couldn't believe what they had heard; they actually accepted the Countess' request to help defend the Town.

Myui smiled in gratitude, **"Thank you."**

* * *

 **Later**

Once it was very clear that RCT3 will help, Piña then explained what she had in mind as Hamilton opened a map of Italica. She wanted to have Itami's Team guard the South Gate to make it look like it is lightly defended. But Jiahao and Thaksin pointed out that the former Allied soldiers would most likely not want to attack such an obviously weak position if they suspect a trap.

Eventually, Itami and (reluctantly) Piña agreed to spread the Team around at not only the South Gate but also the East and West Gates. Since the North Gate is defended by a large river and cliffs, it will be left to only a few defenders.

With that Itami later informed the Team his decision and the plan once he, Pops, Thaksin and the girls returned:

Itami himself, the three girls, Kuribayashi, Carina, Kurata and the Type 51 Truck, Alejo and one of the Type 60 LAV's, Cándido, and Hanuel will be defending the South Gate along with a few militias.

Jiahao, Rainer, Zan, Furuta, Iseul and the other Type 60 LAV will defend the East Gate with Jiahao as the commander of the East group. Norma will also be at the East Gate commanding his forces there as well.

Thaksin and his squad along with their Chaiprakam light truck will be stationed at the West Gate as well as another group of militias.

The Type 49 Tank meanwhile, will be defending at the South Gate as this also meant that if either the East or West Gate is under attack, the Tank will rush out of the South Gate and hit the enemy from behind while the Itami's group will use the truck and LAV and drive through the town itself to reinforce either Gate. This also applied to Thaksin and his squad if the South or East Gates were under attack.

While everyone makes their preparations, Itami radios Alnus to report the situation at Italica, and though at first his superior was annoyed that Itami would not be able to return to Alnus in time, he did relent once the situation was properly explained.

There, Itami requested reinforcements be sent to Italica the moment the Bandit Army launches an attack and Command lets him know that the IJA's 1st Combat Unit along with the RTA's only Combat Unit stationed at the Coda Village Outpost will be on standby until RCT3 radios the request the moment they are under attack.

Additionally, the IJA's recent addition; the 5th (Airborne) Combat Unit will also be sent to reinforce RCT3; however, RCT3 will have to hold out for a few hours until the reinforcements arrive. So until then, the Team and the defenders of Italica are on their own.

* * *

 **Local Sunset**

 **At the South Gate**

"So they're coming huh?" Itami said as he observed three horsemen through his binoculars.

"Yes sir, they appear to be scouts." Master Sergeant Hanuel, Itami's temporary second in command at the South Gate, replied as he observed with his own binoculars.

"Behind them is their main force. UAV's observed roughly around seven or eight hundred."

Itami lowered his binoculars as he sees smoke rising in the distance, possibly camps since there were no other small village or settlement nearby on any map.

"You think their objective is the South Gate?" he asked.

Hanuel wasn't too sure as he lowered his binoculars and turn around to look at the town itself, "They don't have enough men to encircle the town. With the North Gate protected by sharp cliffs and a large river with only a single bridge over it, they will probably concentrate their forces at either to the East, West or South Gate."

"Still, considering the original plan..." Hanuel trailed off as he glances at the repaired/improved barricades.

Itami sighed, "Yup, we were originally supposed to be the bait. The Princess' original plan was to draw the enemy to the seemingly undermanned South Gate and if they managed to break through again, she'll finish the battle at the second line of defense behind us."

"Thankfully, Pops and Thaksin were able to point out a flaw in the plan since the enemy is likely not stupid and being formally well-trained soldiers, they might suspect something if they see an unusually weakened Gate." he explained.

"And that is where you and the Princess agreed to spread our numbers to three of the Gates and respond to reinforce to wherever the enemy would concentrate their attack." Hanuel said.

Itami nodded, "That's the plan alright. At any rate, I already sent a request for reinforcements to command and they will send help the moment we are under attack, so we better prepare ourselves and set up defenses."

Afterward, Itami radios the other groups at the other Gates to give their status reports. So far other than some scouts, everything seems quiet at the moment. Immediately, Itami orders the other groups to set up their defenses and prepare their night vision equipment that Kuribayashi distributed earlier in case the enemy launches a night attack.

Rory watches nearby before she spoke up, " **Hey, Itami. I have a question."**

" **Yeah? What is it?"** Itami asked as he overwatches the South.

" **Why are you helping out a Princess who is technically your enemy?"** Rory asked.

" **To protect the people of this town."** Itami quickly replied without any hesitation.

Rory raised an eyebrow at Itami, **"Do you seriously mean that?"**

" **I certainly do mean it Rory"** He replied, mentally congratulating himself for finally getting the local language down.

" **You're interested in the reason?"**

" **Emroy is the God of War; he does not consider the killing of people to be a sin."** Rory explained.

" **But..."** she smiled softly, **"it's your motive that is essential, lies and deception will contaminate your soul."**

Itami smiled as he turned to Rory, **"We are to protect the people of this town, that isn't a lie. But there is one more reason."**

Rory tilted her head, intrigued at what the other reason could be, **"Oh?"**

Itami grinned, **"I want that Princess to understand that trying to fight us will be her nation's worst mistake in its history."**

A dark smile grew on the Apostle's lips, **"How interesting, I like it! You're going to send a clear message to that Princess and strike terror into her soul!"**

She then curtsies, **"If that's the case, then I'd be happy to help. It's been so long since I've had a chance to have fun!"**

Itami nervously rubbed his head.

* * *

 **(1) May be subject to change.**

 **(2) Remember, AU Imperial Japan**

* * *

 **SPREF Compositions**

 **Imperial Japanese Army/IJA**

4 Ground Combat Units

Each unit comprises of a;

\- Infantry Regiment = Around 2,400 Soldiers plus several IFV's, APC's, and Transport Utility Vehicles

\- Tank Company = 13 Type 49 Kai Tanks

\- Artillery Battery = 8 Type 57 Self-propelled Howitzers

1 Airborne Unit

\- 5 Infantry Platoons = 240 Soldiers

\- Flight of Type 53 Attack Helicopters = 4 Helicopters (Refer to Ch.1 Invasion for description)

\- Section of Type 67 Scout Helicopters = 2 Helicopters (OTL Kawasaki OH-1 "Ninja")

\- Squadron of Type 48 Utility Helicopters = 12 Helicopters (Utility Helicopter from Patlabor 2 The Movie (?) but much smaller, with a Four Blade Rotor, with the capacity to carry 20 troops and is Japan's answer to Russia's Mil Mi-17 Helicopter)

 **AN: Seriously, when I mean "much smaller"... I mean "** **much smaller** **" as the only info on this Utility Helicopter I could find suggests that it is big enough to carry a maximum crew of 60!**

 **Royal Thai Army/RTA**

1 Ground Combat Unit

\- Infantry Regiment = Around 2,400 Soldiers plus several IFV's, APC's, and Transport Utility Vehicles

\- Artillery Battery = 8 License Built Type 57 Self-propelled Howitzers

 **Indonesian Army/TNI-AD (Tentara Nasional Indonesia-Angkatan Darat)**

1 Ground Combat Unit

\- Infantry Regiment = 2,000 Soldiers plus IFV's and Transport Utility Vehicles

\- Tank Company = 13 License Built Type 49 Tanks

 **Imperial Vietnamese Army/IVA**

1 Base Defense Combat Unit

\- 2 Infantry Battalions = 1,186 Soldiers plus Utility Vehicles

\- Artillery Battery = 8 Towed Howitzers

 **Singapore Army/TS (Tentera Singapura)**

1 Base Defense Combat Unit

\- 3 Mechanized Battalions = 1,779 Soldiers plus Armored Vehicles

 **Indian Army/IA**

1 Ground Combat Unit

\- 2 Infantry Battalions = 1,200 Soldiers plus APC's and Utility Vehicles

\- 2 Tank Companies = 26 Arjun Tanks

 **Imperial Ethiopian Army/IEA (?)**

1 Ground Combat Unit

\- 2 Infantry Battalions = 1,200 Soldiers plus Utility Vehicles

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 **During the two-month preparation of the formation of the SPREF it was decided that while GCOPS standard 6.5 mm ammunition for their assault rifles could easily penetrate the Roman/Medieval armor that the local armies in the Special region would wear, concerns were raised on whether or not if the round would have enough "punch" to deal with beastly non-human races/creatures with thick skin like Trolls or Ogres.**

 **Although the Battle of Ginza had shown that the 6.5 mm did its job quite well against such creatures, as a precaution all members of the SPREF have been issued with armor-piercing ammunition as standard issue in the Special Region. Some had voiced that this may be an over exaggeration or that the need for such rounds is too much but was largely ignored by a more "better safe than sorry" attitude by everyone else.**


	10. The Siege of Italica

"Thoughts": Regular speech from characters POV

" _Thoughts"_ : Thoughts from characters POV

" **Thoughts"** : Foreign language from one perspective

" _ **Thoughts"**_ : Foreign thoughts from one perspective

 **AN: Once again I had to rewrite this chapter several times before I was, somewhat, satisfied.**

 **To the Guest Modern Day Sword: Thank you for your suggestions as well as the picture for the 'Modern Samurai'. However, although it was interesting to** _ **maybe**_ **bring the sword in use in some manner... I want to be realistic in that although this is a modern Empire of Japan, the usage of swords was ultimately reduced to only ceremonial use.**

 **Though I forgot to explain properly in the previous chapter that the sword would be used ceremonially by officer ranks. The only ones who would carry the sword at all times while on duty are the higher ranking officers from Brigadier to Marshal.**

 **Believe me when I say that I** _ **tried**_ **to come up with ideas on how the sword could be used, but I just couldn't see how the sword would still be in use in the modern times... at all. I apologize if this disappoints you.**

* * *

 **Gate: Thus the Rising Sun Fought There**

Chapter 9: The Siege of Italica

* * *

 **July 4, 2015**

 **+21 days since arrival in the Special Region**

 **Town of Italica, East Gate**

 **Local POV**

 **Very late at night**

Ever since the Alnus soldiers, aka the Japanese and Thai, have arrived and had agreed to help defend the town, they along with the people of Italica and the Rose Order of Knights prepared and waited for the bandits to attack again in what most definitely will be another difficult battle.

Yet, as the hours passed into the cold breezeless night there was no sign of the enemy and most of the Militias were starting to succumb to the temptation of falling asleep.

The commander of the East Gate Militia, Norma Co Igloo and his subordinate Knight were able to stay up thanks to all the training Grey Co Aldo had drilled into their heads when the Order was first created 7 years ago.

Even so, Norma was somewhat nervous as five of the... Japanese soldiers, along with one of their Iron Cast Carriages were also stationed at the East Gate. The Carriage in question was positioned behind the wooden barricades with one of the soldiers mounting that large metal wand.

Even just thinking about that metal wand made Norma shiver, his brief experience on what those things could do had unnerved him. To think that such powerful magic could kill someone so quickly and easily was unnerving, he and the rest of the Order had been trained to fight with honor... but what these soldiers were capable of would destroy all of that.

" _At least they will be pointing those things at the bandits, and not at us."_ Norma thought thankfully as he glanced at one of the soldiers, an older man that seemed to hold an aura of a veteran.

That made him grimace; just what kind of battles did this soldier experience if they were capable of killing each other so easily?

Then, one of the other soldiers suddenly stiffens as he seemed to have seen something through the odd object attached to his helmet somehow and shouted in their language, **"This is Isuel, I got visual of a large group approaching our position in the fields!"**

After the soldier said those words, the rest suddenly went into action and aimed their metal wands in the darkness while the soldier back in the Iron Cast Carriage readied his large metal wand as well.

Seeing this and despite not able to see what the soldiers likely spotted, Norma ordered the rest of the Militia to be ready, causing those almost falling asleep to suddenly snap awake.

But before anyone could do anything, the voice of the soldier's leader was heard coming out of a small black box.

" **You're clear to engage! I repeat you're clear to engage!"**

Norma and the defenders were confused, how did the leader manage to communicate with them when he is at the South Gate? Was the black box some sort of magical object that they were able to utilize to communicate with each other at great distances?

Those thoughts were interrupted as the older soldier shouted, **"You heard the Lieutenant, pick your targets and open fire!"**

Almost immediately, flashes of light erupted from their metal wands and flew at frightening speeds into the darkness.

The defenders were stunned at the sight of the flashes until they heard screaming in the field. They looked into the general direction where the flashes were hitting but could not see anything.

But, just as the flashes suddenly erupted, it suddenly ended.

" **Furuta, Iseul fire some flares in that area!"** The older soldier shouted as two of the soldiers pointed smaller metal wands and released something into the air.

" _Now what?"_ Norma wondered.

His and the defender's answers were soon answered when, to their surprise, two glowing lights illuminated the night like mini suns. It was then that Norma and the defenders laid eyes on the fields and saw dead bodies, bodies of bandit archers that were only several perches away from them!

But what caught everyone at the East Gate's attention was the massive army that was behind the initial group of archers.

Wasting no time Norma sounded the alarm, "Enemy attack! Send a message to Princess Piña, the enemy has launched an attack at the East Gate!"

"Archers and Crossbowmen, shoot!" he ordered as arrows and bolts flew into the air and landed on the stunned enemy army.

" **This is Sergeant Major Jiahao to all units! The enemy is concentrating their forces at the East Gate, request support!"** The older soldier, somehow communicating with the other groups with the small black object, shouted as the rest of the soldiers fired more flashes into the enemy.

* * *

 **South Gate**

 **RCT3 POV**

At the South Gate, Itami's squad can hear the sound of gunfire at the East Gate as a soft orange glow can be seen in the distant.

Suddenly on everyone's radio, "This is Sergeant Major Jiahao to all units! The enemy is concentrating their forces at the East Gate, request support!"

Kurata checked his watch, "0311 hours, it's the perfect time for a night attack."

"They may be brigands now, but they were once well-trained soldiers." Hanuel explained before turning to Itami.

"Sir the East Gate is clearly under attack, we should get going and support Pops."

Itami nodded, "Yeah, radio Alnus and the Coda Village Outpost and tell them we need support now!"

* * *

 **Coda Village Outpost**

 **SPREF POV**

In the reformatted Coda Outpost the commanding officer of the IJA 1st Combat Unit, Colonel Kang Young-Gi was having a meeting with his Thai counterpart, Colonel Somchai Preecha in what was formally the Village Chiefs home when a radio operator from Young's unit arrived with an urgent message.

"Sir's, the Third Recon Team is under attack and are requesting assistance to defend Italica!"

"Get everyone ready, we're moving out immediately!" Kang ordered as he and Somchai exit the building and head straight to their Command Vehicles **(1)**.

Once the order went out, the troops of the two Combat Units began to mobilize.

After both Kang and Somchai's second in command's Lieutenant-Colonel's Tsuge and Prasert had reported that both of the Combat Unit's are ready to go, Kang radio's the entire group.

"This is Colonel Kang to all units; our destination is the Town of Italica that is currently under attack by an army of marauders! Our main objective is to support RCT3 and prevent the town from falling into the marauder's hands! 1st Combat Unit, move out!"

With that, the IJA's 1st Combat unit rumbled forward.

"RTA Combat Unit, move out!" Somchai ordered to the RTA Combat Unit as they followed the IJA 1st Combat Unit towards Italica.

* * *

 **Alnus Base**

 **SPREF Airfield**

At the fully lit airfield, 18 helicopters of the 5th (Airborne) Combat Unit under the command of Colonel Kengun Shunya were fully assembled and prepared as the crew and soldiers of the Unit were being briefed by the Lieutenant General Hazama himself.

"The Third Recon Team under the command of First Lieutenant Itami Youji has sent a request to defend the Town of Italica! Your target is a battalion-sized force of 800 bandits. These are likely remnants of the enemy Allied Army that attacked us nine days ago when we defeated them. Right at this moment, the Town is under heavy attack and has already suffered heavy casualties in the time before RCT3 arrived." he explained.

"The 1st Combat Unit and the RTA Combat Unit have already left Coda Village and are heading towards Italica at speed, but it will take time for them to reach the town. Speed is of the essence, so the 5th Combat Unit will go as well and get there faster to support RCT3!" Hazama finished with a salute.

After everyone saluted back, Colonel Kengun turned to face his Unit and shouted, "This will be our Unit's first battle in this world, so get to your choppers and move out!"

With that order, everyone scrambled to the helicopters as the sound of the engines and rotating blades increased, ready to take off. Once everyone had boarded, the 5th Combat Unit takes off filling the air with the sound of the rotor blades.

At the refugee settlement, the sound of the helicopters flying overhead had woken up the refugees, causing them to look up in amazement as the 5th Combat Team flew overhead and headed towards Italica.

* * *

 **Town of Italica, South Gate**

 **RCT3 POV**

After Hanuel radios both Alnus and the Coda Village Outpost for the reinforcements, Itami checks up on the group at the West Gate, "This is First Lieutenant Itami to Sergeant Major Thaksin are there any signs that the enemy might've sent some of their forces at your position?"

"No, we haven't seen the enemy here at all." Thaksin reported.

That was enough information for Itami as he gave out new orders, "Alright, the enemy is clearly focusing their entire army at the East Gate. Thaksin, if the enemy is truly not going to attack at the West Gate, head to the East Gate! My group will also go and support Pops and his squad until the reinforcements arrive, understood?"

Thaksin replied, "Affirmative sir, we will head to the East Gate now, Thaksin out!"

After that Itami radioed the Type 49 Tank, "Armando, move your tank and hit the enemy from behind!"

Once everyone collectively acknowledged his orders, Rory, due to being a little frustrated that the enemy was not coming to the South Gate, suddenly jumped down and sprinted at great speed into the town.

"Sir, Rory is-" Kuribayashi started.

"I saw what happened, just get to the Type 51 and we'll go after her!" Itami replied before glancing at Lelei and Tuka.

" **If you two want to go with us, stay behind the barricades when we get there, alright?"**

After the two girls nodded, the group rushed down the wall stairs and boarded the LAV and Truck, Armando shouted at the Militia, **"Open the Gate!"**

Though hesitant at first, two of the Militia rushed forward and opened the South Gate, allowing the Tank to rush out and turn to the left toward the East Gate.

* * *

 **In a makeshift garrison situated between the East and South Gates**

 **Local POV**

"What, they're attacking the East Gate!?" Piña exclaimed as a runner gave his report to her.

"Yes, your highness! Presently Knight Norma and his defenders, along with the Japanese are currently engaged in combat with the enemy!"

Piña glances at the South Gate as the unfamiliar sound of the metal wands echoed in the distance, "The enemies were ex-soldiers, yet they aren't employing tactics or any strategy. Are they just using numbers to try and force their way through the Gate?"

She gritted her teeth in frustration as she realizes that Itami's subordinates were right, the enemy were not going to fall for her original plan and would've been suspicious if they had seen a rather small number of troops defending the South Gate, _"The reality is truly different from what I had originally thought of... shit..."_

"Grey, Hamilton! We're going to the East Gate and garrison the perimeter!"

Following her orders, the forces moved out and headed toward the East Gate to prepare for the worst should the East Gate fall.

* * *

 **East Gate**

 **RCT3 POV**

Back at the East Gate Jiahao and his squad, along with Norma and his defenders continued to fire into the enemy army, slowing them down as the initial shock of once again being attacked by the invaders from Alnus had frozen the marauders on the spot.

Although a good chunk of the enemy had been taken out, they had started to regroup and begun to advance once they realize that the amount of fire from Jiahao and his group was significantly less than what they had experienced at Alnus.

This was not good news as the squad knew that they have limited ammunition and tried to conserve ammo as Jiahao, Iseul, and Furuta fired their Type 59 rifles in single shots while Rainer fired his Type 13 LMG in bursts.

Zan with the mounted Type 12 HMG had yet to fire, but that would soon change as the enemy managed to set up several ladders on the walls and had begun to bash at the Gate with a makeshift Ram.

"Grenade out!" Furuta shouted as he dropped a Type 40 hand grenade onto a small group of bandits setting up a ladder near him, blowing up the group and the ladder with them while barely dodging an incoming arrow.

"Damn these fucking bastards!" Rainer exclaimed as he guns down a bandit that managed to climb up the wall before pushing the ladder off, "Attacking the Town just to pillage and destroy it like wild animals!"

Just then, almost everyone noticed that some of the arrows launched by the defenders weren't hitting the enemy and were seemingly blown away.

Looking further back at the army Isueul spotted the source, "Sir, over there!"

Everyone (including Norma) looked to where Rainer was pointing at and to their surprise saw that the source of the winds was from a green, feather-like haired girl with bird-like talons for feet.

" **A Spirit wielder?"** Norma muttered.

"Huh? Why would she help them!?" Isuel exclaimed in disbelief as it did not look like she was being forced to use her magic and was instead, willingly using her magic to support the bandits.

Unfortunately, no one had no time to respond as the enemy was managing to scale the top of the walls, forcing Jiahao and his Squad (minus Rainer) to fix their rifles with bayonets **(2)** and engage in close quarters.

Behind everyone, Piña and her forces finally arrived on scene and were somewhat surprised that the South Gate had not yet been fully overrun as they watch the battle going on the walls. Still, Piña ordered Hamilton and Grey to organize a new defense line at the barricades and instead wait for the enemy should they take the South Gate.

* * *

 **Local POV**

As the battle continued, Norma had heard one of the marauders shouting "well done" before killing a militia that had chopped down a ladder with an axe right in the head with a crossbow bolt.

" _Well done?"_ Norma thought in confusion as he glances at one of the corpses that he cut down and saw that the bandit... was smiling.

He recoiled at the sight, "Have they come here seeking a place to die by our swords?"

Distracted momentarily, Norma barely noticed a marauder rushing towards him with a spear before barely dodging and grabbing a hold onto it before beheading his opponent.

Suddenly, two different small explosions from the metal wands the Japanese were using erupted near him as a bandit behind him was ripped to pieces while another two rushing with their swords in a thrusting position was riddled with holes.

Norma was shocked at not only what almost happened to him... but also at the sight of the corpses of the three marauders riddled with holes or ripped into pieces by the metal wands. It made him realize that this is what would've happened to him when he was shot at by the Japanese when they were accidentally 'attacked' by one of the Crossbowman.

He glanced back at the sources and saw the older Japanese soldier and the other soldier aiming their metal wands in his general direction. Piña, Hamilton, and Grey were looking on in shock at what happened to the enemies that nearly killed him as well.

He shook his head as he briefly gestures thanks to the older Japanese soldier and the other soldier at the Iron Cast Carriage before refocusing the task at hand. After all, the battle is not over yet.

* * *

 **RCT3 POV**

With Norma clearly safe at the moment, the Type 12 HMG resumes to cut down any marauder whenever Zan sees an opportunity, and pray that he does not hit any friendly's by accident, while behind him Piña and her forces continued to look on in shock and surprise at what the Type 12 could do.

The sound of the Type 12 caused the enemy to halt as more flashbacks at what happened at Alnus Hill came flooding in. Their leader was also shocked but immediately shook it off as he shouted, **"Keep calm! There is only a handful of them! Advance and kill them to avenge our fallen warriors at Alnus that didn't live to see this!"**

The leader's words had a tremendous effect on the army, as the memories of Alnus Hill was now used to fuel their newfound thirst to avenge their fallen as they all collectively shouted and swarmed the ladders, **"Avenge the fallen at Alnus!"**

But before the army could rush toward the ladders and climb the walls... a distant roar was heard. For both the enemy and local defenders, it was an unfamiliar sound, but for Jiahao's group, it was a sound they know very well as they looked to the right and some of them couldn't help but grin as the Type 49 Kai tank roared into view.

The enemy was at first confused at the sight of the 'Iron Elephant', but that soon turned to terror once the tank fired its main gun on the bandits causing enormous casualties as well as surprising the local defenders at the booming sound of the 120mm gun.

"About time you showed up!" Rainer radioed as he and the group resumed fire on the enemy.

Armando replied back, "Give us a break, man! It was still quite a distance from the South Gate to reach here!"

Jiahao shook his head, "It doesn't matter we're not letting these bastards anywhere near the Gate, so keep shooting!"

As the squad continued to fire on the marauders, everyone heard the sound rapid feat behind them. Turning around they saw that it was Rory running at inhuman speed!

"Wow... she's fast", was all Rainer had to say before Rory jumped high into the air, launched herself over the walls with her halberd, and land in the middle of the army.

For a moment... everything had stopped as everyone stared at Rory as she stood up with a grin and swings her Halberd, splitting several marauders in one swing.

In the Tank, the crew watched as Rory giggled and laughed as she hacked her way through the enemy army even taking out a giant of a man armed with a large spiked flail with relative ease.

"Damn... remind me not to piss her off." The driver Natalio Travieso nervously said.

Armando and Zan numbly agreed, "Yeah, well... we might as well provide cover for her so that she doesn't get surrounded."

After Armando said those words, the Tank resumes firing its weapons from its position as it sends an HE shell at the enemy lines, sending shrapnel and causing more death as the shell detonates. At the same time, while the gun is automatically reloaded, Zan Xue temporarily switches to the coaxial Type 49 machine gun while Armando remotely controls the mounted Type 12 HMG and cut down the enemy.

While Jiahao and his squad resumed their fire as well as provide covering fire for Rory, Norma and his forces, gawked as the 'Iron Elephant' killed the enemy in such a brutal manner as it fires its gun again, sending more bandits to their deaths. Piña, Hamilton, and Grey as well as several curious Militias had reached the top of the walls and also gawked at the site of the battlefield.

" _ **Is this the kind of power the Japanese and their allies are capable of?"**_ Piña thought to herself.

All the while, Rory the Reaper herself was in the middle of it all as many (still surprised that the Apostle of Emroy herself was on the battlefield, just not on their side) fell to her Halberd.

A few minutes later as the local sun is starting to lighten up the sky, Itami's Type 51 truck and the Type 60 LAV arrived and everyone dismounted. Behind them, the Chaiprakam light truck also arrived as Thaksin's squad dismount.

"Sir, Rory went over the walls!" Iseul called out from the parked Type 60.

"Dammit, everyone fix bayonets! Get up onto those walls and provide her with support!" Itami ordered as he fixes his own bayonet onto his rifle.

Once everyone mounted the bayonets, they all rushed toward the South Gate walls while Tuka and Lelei stayed behind at the barricades with Carina and Iseul. As they climb the steps Itami radios the reinforcements, "This is RCT3. We are engaged in combat with hostile forces at the East Gate! Repeat, the enemy is at the East Gate, where the hell is that support!?"

Over the radio a voice is heard, "This is Colonel Kengun Shunya of the 5th Combat Unit we are a few minutes out from your position, hold out for just a little while longer."

Then another voice chimed in, "This is Colonel Kang Young-Gi of the IJA 1st Combat Unit, my Unit along with Colonel Somchai's can see smoke in the distance, ETA four minutes."

"Understood, we will mark the target with a flare! Be advised, our Tank escort is also outside the walls so check your fire." Itami informs the Units before switching to the Tank in question.

"Armando, the reinforcements are fast approaching, get Rory out of there before they arrive!" Itami orders as he fires a flare into the air while his team engages the enemy from the walls.

"Understood sir, we'll go and get her!" Armando replied, "Driver plow through the enemy, we're getting the Reaper herself out of there!"

The tank then roared forward as it sped to where Rory is at as she continues to cut down several more marauders.

"Everyone provide cover for the Type 49 while they get Rory out of there!" Itami ordered as he shoots at several bandits closest to the Type 49 while it drives through the army and fires its weapons.

The bandits themselves had given the tank a wide berth as it moved through their ranks just as Rory was about dodge a group of spearmen attempting to rush at her when the tanks machine guns ripped them apart before stopping a few feet from her as Armando emerges from the commander's hatch and starts shooting his Type 59 Carbine.

" **Rory, we have to get out of here! Our forces are almost here!"**

Although Rory wanted to continue fighting, she somewhat understood why they had to leave and jumped onto the Tank.

"Driver, get us out of here!" Armando ordered as the Tank reverses and fires its smoke grenade dischargers, surprising the bandits as it made a sharp turn, crushing an unlucky swordsman in the process, before rushing out of the soon to be killing field as the 5th Combat Unit arrived on scene with the rising sun behind them.

The escort Flight of Type 53 Attack Helicopters formed up at the front and fired the first rockets onto the enemy resulting in multiple massive explosions, while also firing their 20mm Gatling guns as they make a pass over the army.

The Squadron of Type 48 Utility Helicopters then split up into four groups of three as they pass over the battlefield with their gunners firing the Type 13 Machine Guns onto the enemy with extreme prejudice, much to both the astonishment of the defending Militia, as well as fear of Piña and her Knights as the Type 48's fly over them before turning around back to the battlefield.

The soldiers they were carrying also fired their weapons at every opportunity while also throwing grenades into the enemy ranks causing further confusion and chaos as the bandits start to panic.

" **What are these things?!"** A crossbowman exclaimed before he and several other bandits were gunned down.

" **Run away! Those are monsters!"** A horseman screamed as a group of bandits tried to flee from the helicopters. This caught the attention of a Type 67 Scout Helicopter flying nearby as its observer radios the other two Combat Units.

"1st Combat Unit, a group of marauders is running in your direction."

"Copy that, we've got a little surprise for them!" Colonel Kang responds as both the IJA 1st Combat Unit and the RTA Combat Unit make their appearance on a small incline, shocking the bandits.

" **Their armies are here too?!"** A swordsman exclaimed in shock as the enemy from Alnus appeared in front of them.

Immediately, the Tanks fired their guns at the group, wiping out several bandits before switching targets at the rest of the crippled and disorganized bandit army. Immediately afterward, the rest of the Unit's infantry dismounted as the combined force of 4,800 soldiers of the IJA and RTA along with their armored vehicles laid waste on the enemy.

At the same time several infantry observers, as well as the Scout Helicopters, radioed the Type 57 Self-propelled Howitzers of both Unit's stationed further back to provide artillery barrage on several enemy locations resulting in massive explosions to erupt all over the battlefield.

In the ensuing chaos, the bandit leader was caught in one of the explosions and was killed instantly.

Meanwhile, after moving to a better position, Armando's tank resumed to fire on the bandits as Rory, from on top of the tank's turret, watched with glee at the sight of such a one-sided slaughter.

Soon it was just too much for the demoralized bandits. After being attacked by the Iron Pegasi and a large force of the enemy from Alnus, as well as being attacked by some of the enemies already at the Italica East Gate, many simply dropped their weapons and surrendered.

Slowly the battle began to wind down as the soldiers of the IJA and the RTA begin rounding up the surrendering survivors while the 5th Combat Unit's Type 48 Helicopters unload their 240 passengers.

Back at the East Gate, RCT3 could see that the battle is over and cease their fire... although Kuribayashi was rather reluctant to stop since she wanted to keep fighting after getting several kills with her bayonet since CQC was her specialty.

* * *

 **Town of Italica, East Gate**

 **Local POV**

 **Morning**

"By the Gods... in all my years of service for the Empire... I have never seen such a terrible sight." Grey muttered as he along with Piña and the knights looked on at what was once the fertile fields of Italica, now littered with smoking holes and the remains of what was once an army of over 800, completely wiped out with no casualties on the Japanese and Thai armies as they gather up the remaining survivors.

"Iron Elephants capable of blowing fire... Iron Pegasi with people riding in them... they are otherworldly monsters capable of unleashing an overwhelming power that no human can withstand… a power that can crush everything, a power that denies honor and pride in an instant." Piña muttered.

Was this their true power? Is this the Gods mocking them at how frail, worthless, and insignificant that they are?

They then realized that although Italica was saved, it now more than likely would fall under occupation to the Japanese and their allies in their war against the Saderan Empire. But, what can they do? The mighty Saderan Army was crushed in a short amount of time on two occasions, the Allied Army was destroyed despite their superior numbers, and now even a small group of soldiers and one Iron Elephant were able to hold off an army many times their size and numbers.

So what could they, only seven of the Rose Order of the Knights, could do against the enemies that occupy the Holy Hill of Alnus when they have such overwhelming power?

"Princess... what are we going to do now?" Hamilton asked.

"... I don't know. If they were to demand our surrender, one of Sadera's most important agricultural areas would fall to the enemy. And the people of the Town would likely welcome them with cheers and open arms as their saviors." Piña replied.

"That's-" Hamilton started but was cut off by Piña.

"This victory is not ours; it was the Priestess of Emroy and the Japanese and their allies who won, not us. They wiped out the brigands in but a moment with things like the Iron Elephants, Pegasi, and Carriages that no blacksmith, not even the Dwarves were capable of making anything similar." Piña explained as she turned around and walked down the stairs of the South Walls.

"If they were to turn that power towards Italica, we would be quickly turned into captives... and I'll have to plead for mercy. Me the Imperial Princess pleading to the enemy for mercy." Piña laughs hollowly at what might happen as her Knights follow her.

"Why did we even attack them in the first place?" Piña quietly muttered.

None of her Knights could answer.

* * *

 **(1) Domestic (IJA) and license-built (RTA) longer eight-wheeled version of the Type 82 Command and Communication Vehicle from the OTL.**

 **(2) The bayonets used even back in the Invasion Chapter are improved versions of the Type 30 Bayonet.**


End file.
